El rival a quien no podras derrotar!
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: cap 17: fuego contra nieve. una pelea, una noticia, quien es ese hombre? y sobre todo quien esta embarazada?
1. Default Chapter

El amor, el dolor y el rival que no podras ¿derrotar?  
  
capitulo 1  
  
un poco de historia.  
  
Como ya era una costumbre, cada año la familia Himura realizaba una fiesta, en honor a la llegada de la primavera. Esta familia era muy conocida por ser una de la mas ricas de todo el Japón y tambien por dar las mas hermosas fiestas cada año. Durante siglos el apellido Himura habia sido muy importante, uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes fue en la restauración de la epoca Meiji, donde el nombre de Kenshin Himura habia sido muy importante, era conocido como un hitokiri que mataba sin piedad...por su gran habilidad en el arte de las espadas lo apodaron con el nombre de Hitokiri Battousai....pero después de la restauración no se supo mas de el, hasta que el famoso Battousai se convirtió en un Rurouni, un vagabundo que no mata. No se sabe mucho el verdadero motivo del cual el dejo de matar, algunos decian que el se habia aburrido de esa vida, otros que como ya no lo necesitaban decidio descansar y otros decian que estaba arrepentido de sus crueles asesinatos y decidio buscar el perdon...salvando otras vidas. El verdadero motivo solo lo conoce la familia Himura...  
  
Kenshin conocio durante el nuevo gobierno a una joven kendoka llamada Kaoru Kamiya, quien le dio un hogar y su amistad. Tambien conocio a sus amigos quienes se convirtieron en su familia...y juntos salvaron mas de una vez al nuevo gobierno. Asi el apellido Himura paso a ser muy importante en la nueva historia del Japón. Kenshin y Kaoru se casaron y tuvieron a un hermoso hija...kenji, que era la viva imagen de su padre, pero tenia el carácter muy parecido a su madre....Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Kenji decidio seguir el camino de su padre....ser un rurouni...pero principalmente buscar un nuevo motivo para vivir. Kenji tuvo dos bellos hijos, mellizos una niña llamada Hibari y un niño llamado Kenshin en honor a su padre. Hibari y Kenshin cambiaron la historia de esta familia, ninguno de los dos quisieron vagar...como su padre y abuelo....juntos decidieron buscar otra forma de vivir...kenji decidio unirse al Gobierno y Hibari se enamoro de un policia y se caso con el. Asi la familia de Kenshin comenzo a entrar a otro estilo de vida....kenshin. asi la familia Himura se convirtió en una de la mas ricas del Japón....una familia llena de empresarios, abogados contadores....hasta políticos. La técnica del Hitten Mitsurugi ryu pasaron en generaciones hasta el presente.  
  
Hiko Himura, decendiente de esa prestigiosa familia, al graduarse decidio abrir un banco...que años mas tarde se convirtió en uno de los mejores...y ya habian muchos en todo el pais...hasta en otras partes del mundo. Hiko habia tenido cuatro hijos...y queria que por lo menos alguno de ellos siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en le presidente de la empresa...pero tenia mas deseos de que su hijo mayor Kenshin....(en honor a un pariente lejano, ademas le gustaba mucho ese nombre) fuera el nuevo presidemte.  
  
Como ya habia dicho antes, la familia Himura estaba organizando...la fiesta de la primavera...era una de las preferidas de sus hijos, especialmente del mayor. Kenshin adoraba ese tipo de fiestas, porque era de disfraces y por un momento, aunque sea una noche...podia ser otra persona...podia ser lo que el quisiera...y no tener tantas presiones por parte de su padre...y por tan solo un momento vivir.  
  
Desde muy temprano, empezaron los preparativos para hacer de esa noche inolvidable. Todo estaba perfectamente coordinado...debia estar todo perfecto. como todo año! Ya era algo cotidiano, cada año lo mismo...despertarse mas temprano, ver que todo estuviera en orden, buscar y elegir los dosfrases, perpararse y luego ir a esa tonta fiesta...donde siempre habian gente de negocios, ricos arrogantes. Tan aburrida era esa fiesta...aunque era una de sus preferidas...se aburria, lo unico que le gustaba era que podia ser otra persona...pero le aburria estar siempre habalndo con las mismas personas...ver nuevamente la mismas caras...como desearia que esa fiesta, por lo menos este año fuera diferente.... y tambien como desearia poder encontrar a alguien que le llenara el vacio que sentia dentro de el.  
  
A pesar de ser un joven muy lindo, perseguido por las mujeres y muy popular. Kenshin se sentia muy solo....queria a alguien para compartir su vida y sus sueños, una compañera a la cual querer...amar. queria amar y sentirse amado. Aunque ya habia estado con muchas chicas...ninguna le sacaban su soledad, no se sentia amado por ninguna y no las amaba como deberia ser....tan solo queria poder enamorarse verdaderamente!!!!  
  
Kenshin siempre pensaba en eso...a veces tenia la sensación de que nunca se enamoraria, de que siempre estara solo.....  
  
Que ocurre ani- san???????- le pronuncio una joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos como las mas hermosas esmeraldas...estaba muy preocupada  
  
No pasa nada Misao Chan...solo estaba pensando- respondio educadamente el hermoso pelirrojo a su hermana menor.  
  
Misao: estas pensando en la Matsuri de hoy?????  
  
Kenshin: si...aun no se que ponerme...  
  
Misao: ha..yo pense que estabas preocupado porque hoy vamos a conocer a la familia Kamiya!!!  
  
Kenshin pensando: cierto que este año la fiesta sera en honor al regreso de Kyosato Kamiya al Japón..- me habia olvidado de eso!!!  
  
Miusao: sabes ani san???  
  
Kenshin: ¿nani?  
  
Misao: que ese tal Kyosato Kamiya tiene dos...y muy lindas, según me ha dicho!!!!! Y sabes que nuestro padre va a decidir pronto con quien te casaras....  
  
Kenshin molesto: no me interesa...y aun no puedo aceptar casarme por arreglo, ya estamos en el año 2003!!!!!!! Eso de los casamiento arreglados ya no existe! Es absurdo....  
  
Misao: si, yo tambien creo lo mismo....sinceramente me gustaria poder buscar yo con quien casarme, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de nuestro padre...  
  
Kenshin: te entiendo...  
  
Misao: pero sabes algo????!!!!! No me importaria si papa eligiera que me casara con Aoshi Kamiya!!!!! Es TAN LINDO!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: ^_^U.....pero como lo sabes, aun no lo has visto???  
  
Misao: a no???- saca una revista- lo he visto en esta revista...es un reportaje que le hicieron a el hace unos meses atrás y mira esta toda su familia!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: oro!!!!- reacciona y toma la revista.. y Ahí estaba el Famoso Aoshi, un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules como el hielo, ya de verlo en esa foto le parecia muy cerrado y frio...al lado de el habia una hermosa joven...de aproximadamente unos diecinueve años. Kenshin se la quedo mirando detalladamente. Era toda una belleza!!!!! Ata, delgada pero con unas elegantes y delicadas formas, ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, mirada inocente..pura, cutis claro y el podia apostar que es mas suave que la seda, su cabello...Ah, su cabello era tambien negro como Aoshi...pero parecia mas oscuro y profundo. Kenshin sentia como si la conociera de toda la vida, tan solo de verla en esa foto su corazon latio mas fuerte que nunca y un escalofrio corrio por su espalda....era como si se habia...enamorado??? de una foto.  
  
Misao se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba viendo a la chica al lado de Ahosi- Esa chica es una de las hermanas de Aoshi, se llama Kaoru....  
  
Kaoru.... ese nombre sonaba como musica para sus oidos...una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujo al pelirrojo. Ya se acordaba de Kaoru....la habia conocido cuando era tan solo una bebe. Aoshi, Tomoe y Kaoru eran amigos de Kenshin y Soujiro cuando eran niños. Pero desde que se habian marchado el no los habia visto hasta ahora....y como habia cambiado la pequeña Kaoru!!!! Aunque seguia teniendo la misma cara inocente y pura de siempre....los años habian hecho un buen trabajo en ella, la convirtieron en una hermosa mujer, llena de alegria y belleza.  
  
Misao: los conoces???  
  
Kenshin: si.... Aoshi, Tomoe, kaoru y yo llegamos a conocernos antes de que se fueran a vivir Hong Kong. Aoshi es de mi edad...me acuerdo muy bien...Tomoe era dos años mas joven que yo y kaoru tres años de diferencia con migo.... No los vimos mas desde que Soujiro tenia cuatro años.  
  
Misao: entonces debes estar feliz de volver a verlos!!....  
  
Kenshin: Hai!  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola...bueno esta es otra historia, prometo seguir con la otra es que estoy sin inspiración porque quiero hacer algo diferente al libro y a la película y no se como hacerlo...porque no estoy inspirada para ese fic ( ayuda para hacerlo sera mas que aceptada) Lo que si estaba muy inspirada para hacer este fic!!!! Espero que por ahora les este gustando. Dudas, criticas constructivas, comentarios seran mas que agradecidos!!!!  
  
Atte  
  
Kahoru Himura  
  
Diccionario  
  
Ani: Hemano Mayor. San: se usa para personas de respeto, tambien para personas mayores conocidas y para apellidos. Chan: se usa para los niños, o a alguien con que se tiene mucha confianza y cariño. Matsuri: Fiesta. Nani: ¿Qué? Hai: Si 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2  
  
El regreso al hogar!  
  
En la misma mañana en que se empezaron los preparativos en la casa de la familia Himura, en otro lugar de la ciudad, un auto Bmw negro, estaba trancado en el trafico. Dentro de ese lujoso auto, se encontraba una joven de unos diecinueve años, senatada en el asiento del acompañante, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban mirando al la nada....y un aire a melancolia habia en ellos. El chofer, dejo de mirar el trafico por un segundo y poso sus ojos en su acompañante  
  
Daijoubu Ka Kaoru-Chan?- pregunto el apuesto chofer (apuesto que ya se imaginan quien es ^_^)  
  
Kaoru: Daijoubu Aoshi..  
  
Aoshi: estas recordando viejos tiempos?  
  
Kaoru: Hai!  
  
Aoshi: yo tambien...y pensar que han pasado dieciséis años desde la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.  
  
Kaoru: sabes Aoshi...todos estos años yo me senti como si estuviera fuera de lugar...y ahora que he regresasdo aquí, siento que volvi a mi lugar.  
  
Aoshi: claro...volvimos a nuestro hogar.  
  
Kaoru: Hogar...me gusta como suena eso.  
  
Kaoru era una chica muy especial, Era la tercera hija de la familia. Siempre se destaco por su inteligencia, apenas con trece años ya sabia a la perfeccion teorias de matemáticas que recien se aprenden a los diecisiete años, pero tambien se destacaba por su dulzura y su belleza. Kaoru no habia tenido una adolescencia comun...porque mientras todas sus amigas salian a bailar y tenian novios, ella se quedaba en su casa estudiando o practicando Kendo...como amaba el Kendo, desde muy pequeña le gusto y nunca dejaba de practicarlo. Aunque ella era muy perseguida por los chicos como a su hermana mayor Tomoe, a ella no le interesaba ninguno, nunca encontro a alguien que la hiciera sentir diferente...amada.  
  
Aoshi en cambio era un chico frio y calculador. Tenia veintidós años y estaba estudiando abogacía, para poder trabajar en el bufet de abogados que habia creado su bisabuelo... que habia pasado de generación, a su abuelo, padre y ahora el seria el nuevo dueño, Aoshi tambien era un chico muy apuesto..tanto que las mujeres estaban locas por el, pero para Aoshi solo habia una mujer en su vida..su novia Misanagui (por ahora jijijijijijijijijijijijiji!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kaoru: que dia va a ser hoy...  
  
Aoshi: porque lo dices?  
  
Kaoru: es que no te acuerdas? Hoy tenemos que ir a la fiesta que organiso Hiko Himura...  
  
Aoshi: cierto...me habia olvidado. No creo conveniente ir a una fiesta, si recien hemos llegado al pais....  
  
Kaoru: no seas malo Aoshi, Hiko lo hizo para darnos la bienvenida!!!! Ademas estaria bueno salir un poco (aviso que Aoshi es frio con todo el mundo, menos con kaoru)  
  
Aoshi: bueno..si tu lo dices Kaoru Chan  
  
Kaoru dándole un puñetazo: te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames Chan!!!  
  
Aoshi sonrio (sonrio???!!!! Ni yo me lo creo...me desmayo!!!!! Kenshin: Kahoru dono se encuentra bien???? Kahoru: ^_^............ Kenshin: Kahoru dono se ha desmayado!!!! Misao: que ocurre aquí???- ve a aoshi y se desmaya- Sano: otra mas!!!! Kenshin: sera mejor llevarlas a descansar)  
  
Bueno como ya he dicho Aoshi sonrio a su hermana (es a la unica que le sonrie...por ahora) es que para mi siempre vas a ser mi hermanita!!!  
  
Kaoru cambiando el tema: Aoshi..cuando llegan nuestros padres y los demas???  
  
Aoshi: ellos ya deben estar en la casa....ellos vinieron el otro avion mas temprano.  
  
Kaoru: ha....Aoshi de que te vas a disfrazar???  
  
Aoshi: no lo se..  
  
Kaoru con una sonrisa picara: me parece que ya tengo tu disfraz perfecto!!!! seras un Icberg!!!! ( se imaginan a Aoshi disfrazado de icberg??? Se veria tan pero tan gracioso...de solo pensarlo me retuerzo de la risa!!!!)  
  
Aoshi: ja, ja, ja (en tono seco)..que graciosa y tu te disfrazaras de mapache???- volvio a sonreir pero de manera divertida!  
  
Kaoru: que no soy un mapache!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahosi: mira Kaoru ya hemos llegado  
  
Kaoru se queda observando la hermosa mansión, era exactamente como la recordaba, un paraíso, lleno de flores exoticas y bien prolija. No habia ningun rastro del tiempo que habia pasado, parecia que nunca se habia ido de ahí...que solo habian sido unas cortas vacaciones. Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de felicidad...se encontraba en su verdadero hogar. Apenas llegaron de la casa salieron el mayordomo y la madre de Kaoru y Aoshi a recibirlos.  
  
Sakura: Ohaiyo hijos mios!  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi: Ohaiyo gozaimasu madre!  
  
Tomoe: ya era hora de que llegaran...nuestra madre estaba muy preocupada!  
  
Kaoru:Tomoe a mi tambien me alegra verte- en tono sarcástico  
  
Tomoe era mayor que kaoru por un año, ...ella y Kaoru no se llevaban muy bien que digamos...aunque son hermanas. Tomoe siempre se hacia lucir y era muy creida...nada que ver a sus hermanos. A ella solo le interesaba el dinero y la alta sociedad.  
  
Tomoe: debemos irnos ya Kaoru CHAN...tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche!  
  
Kaoru: Iie!!! Yo quiero descansar un rato ire cuando yo quiera!!!  
  
Tomoe: como quieras...pero debemos ponernos hermosas para los hijos de Hiko- San.. me dijeron que sus hijos son unos bombones!!!! Y yo quiero quedarme con el mas lindo!  
  
Kaoru: ^_^U Tomoe tu siempre igual....te sigues portando asi sabiendo que pronto van a elegir a tu prometido!!!  
  
Tomoe: Hay hermanita...yo ya tengo todo preparado!!!! Si es feo bueno me consigo un amante!  
  
Aoshi: que irrespetuosa que eres Tomoe- lo dijo en tono normal.  
  
Tomoe: como quieran yo ire a prepararme!  
  
Kaoru: esta chica nunca va a cambiar....  
  
Aoahi: Iie!!!  
  
Kaoru decidio ir a su cuarto, cundo entro se quedo asombrada...estaba igual a como lo recordaba! La habitación era grande, y llena de luz...las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave salmon que hacian juego con las hermosas cortinas blancas de una hermosa seda fina. La cama era grande y rodeada con cortinas blancas y con sabanas tambien en un tono salmon pero mas oscuro. El enorme placard que ya tenia todas sus ropas guardadas...desde su ropa informal hasta la mas linda incluyendo sus hermosos Kimonos...Amaba los Kimonos, aunque ya no era epoca para utilizarlos, pero en cada fiesta del te que hacia su madre ella aprovechaba para usarlos. Decidio ir al escritorio que estaba en otro lado de la habitación y prendio su computadora y noto que ya tenia un mail. Lo abrio Y se dio cuenta de era de su amiga Megumi.  
  
Hola Kaoru!!! Que bueno que voloves al Japón..ya tenia muchas ganas de volverte a ver! Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en Italia han pasado muchas cosas, pero bueno ya te lo contare cuando nos veamos! Bueno nos vemos en la fiesta en la casa de Hiko Himura. Ja ne!  
  
Megumi  
  
_:_:  
  
Megumi y Kaoru eran amigas desde la infancia...ellas se veian seguido cuando Megumi iba al exterior de vacaciones y mas el ultimo año que habia ido a un curso en Italia, justo donde Kaoru habia ido por unos meses....Megumi estaba estudiando medicina y a veces tenia que ir a unos congresos al exterior con su padre que tambien era medico, para estar al tanto y aprender nuevas cosas. Kaoru decidio recostarse en su cama y descansar del largo viaje.  
  
Sakura: Kaoru puedo pasar??  
  
Kaopru: hai haha pasa...(haha sig madre)  
  
Sakura: querida te he traido un regalo, es un disfraz para que uses en la fiesta.  
  
Kaoru toma el paquete y cuando lo abre se encuentra con un hermoso vestido blanco, largo y con detalles bordados el los breteles y el el borde del vestido. En la espalda tenia dos hermosas alas blancas con destellos en dorado. Tambien tenia una aureola para la cabeza en tono dorado. Era un hermoso disfraz de Angel.- es hermoso!!!!  
  
Sakura: te gusta?  
  
Kaoru: claro mama..gracias!!  
  
Sakura: es un regalo de tu padre, me pidio que te lo diera.  
  
Kaoru: ire a vestirme para la fiesta!!  
  
Continuara  
  
Gomen nasai por haberme demorado en este capitulo, es que he tenido una semana llena de pruebas!!!! Recien las termine el sabado pasado (hasta los sabados nos pusieron pruebas!!!!!!! Y eso que los fin de semana no tengo clases) pero bueno, espero que les guste, aunque yo me he quedado insatisfecha con este capitulo, es que la inspiración no me ayudo!!! Espero que me envien muchos reviews!!! En el proximo capitulo es la fiesta!! Todos se conoceran!!!!  
  
Ahora los reviews!  
  
Miyuki Kobayakawa: yo tambien las extrañaba mucho!!!! Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia y me alegro mucho recibir tu review!!! A mi me agrada Tomoe pero no para mi queridisimo Ken-San (me van a colgar unas cuantas fans de Tomoe) mmmmmm ya te imaginas lo que va a suceder??? Es tan obvio??? Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. Ya quiero ver otro capitulo de tu historia!!!!  
  
Kaoru- Ken: en serio te conquisto este fanfic??? Me alaga mucho tu review y espero que te gusten los próximos capitulos. Hazme saber si te gusto este!!!  
  
Mer: gracias por tu review!!! Bueno ya falta poco para que Kenshin y Kaoru se vuelvan ver!!!!! Como sera la reaccion de ellos? Bueno ya tengo algo pensado....espero que te guste! El proximo capitulo lo veras!!!!  
  
Estoy un poquito triste esos son los unicos que he recibido...espero que me manden mas!!! Y quiero agradecer a las personas que me han enviado un review a mi otra historia... A kaoru, el poema de sano!!! La verdad es que me gusto mucho sus comentarios!!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kahoru Himura  
  
Diccionario  
  
Ohaiyo gozaimasu: muy buenos dias  
  
Daijoubu: estoy bien  
  
Daijoubu Ka: estas bien??  
  
Los demas ya los conocen! 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3  
  
La fiesta de la primavera.  
  
Antes de empezar quiero decirles que en este capitulo y en algunos mas voy a recomendarles alguna canción para ambientarla mejor, así no pongo la letra. porque me parece mejor si escuchan esa canción. Para los que tienen el Kazaa les va a ser fácil conseguirla, pero para los que no tienen les prometo que para los próximos capítulos les busco donde encontrarlas.  
  
Kaoru había ido a prepararse para la fiesta, entro corriendo al baño y preparo su tina...coloco en el agua sales de baño y su esencia preferida...Jazmines. se quedo durante una hora en la tina...pensando en la fiesta, en los invitados y sobre todo en saber que gente iría. Sin darse cuenta kaoru se durmió.  
  
Sueño:  
  
Unos niños estaban jugando en una hermosa mansión, es mas era su mansión.  
  
Aoshi: kaoru ven a jugar con nosotros!!!- decía un aoshi de mas o menos seis años.  
  
Kaoru quien en esa época tenia solo tres añitos: ya voy hermano!- se tropieza y se lastima la rodilla, la pequeña empieza a llorar y un niño de la misma edad de Aoshi se le acerca y toma las manos de kaoru que estaban apoyadas alrededor de la herida.  
  
Kenshin: Tranquila Kaoru, no llores.  
  
Kaoru: es que me lastime Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: ven te ayudare a limpiar tu herida (que tierno!!!!^u^)  
  
Kaoru: hai!  
  
Kenshin delicadamente limpia la herida de Kaoru y ella tiernamente se sonroja al ver la cara de kenshin que la miraba de una manera muy tierna.  
  
Kenshin: ves? Ya esta mejor...no duele?  
  
Kaoru: ya no!  
  
Kenshin: me alegro, es que no me gusta verte llorar kaoru!!  
  
Kaoru se sonroja: gracias kenshin!  
  
Kaoru es interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta que daba su madre, haciendo que ella se despertara.  
  
Sakura: vamos Kaoru, vamos a llegar tarde!  
  
Kaoru: ya voy!!  
  
Kaoru se queda un rato mas pensando sobre aquel recuerdo, claro que se acordaba de ese día y de ese joven pelirrojo...pero no entendía el porque después de trece años lo recordaba.  
  
Kaoru salió del baño y se vistió con el hermoso disfraz, se dejo el pelo suelo y con unos delicados bucles...y se maquillo los ojos con un tono dorado suave y esfumándolo con un color blanco que daba la impresión de tener un brillo plateado...se pinto los labios con un color rojo suave. Realmente parecía un ángel! Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus hermanos.  
  
Yahiko estaba disfrazado de vampiro, se veía realmente gracioso con esa capa larga y sus colmillos, Tomoe estaba disfrazada de Hada...realmente estaba muy hermosa con ese traje y su maquillaje era perfecto (el traje era el mismo de que uso Michele P, en sueño de una noche de verano) y Aoshi estaba disfrazado de príncipe, el si que resaltaba, se veía muy bien vestido así...además quien lo veía en ese momento nadie pensaría que el es un chico frío..  
  
Yahiko: vaya Kaoru, quien lo diría... la busu esta linda!  
  
Kaoru: ¬_¬ hoy no te haré caso a ninguno de tus comentarios!!!!  
  
Yahiko: pero si es verdad busu...  
  
Aoshi: te ves bien Hermanita  
  
Kaoru: gracias, tu también...quien lo diría mi hermano es un sexy príncipe!  
  
Yahiko: lastima que no pega con el, seria mejor el traje de iceberg!!!!  
  
Kaoru: sip tienes razón!- y así los dos se empiezan a reír.  
  
Tomoe: ya dejen de ser tan infantiles!  
  
Kaoru: hay disculpen hablo la chica madura....  
  
Tomoe: por lo menos yo me comporto como toda una mujer y no como una marimacho como vos hermanita, que lo único que le interesa es el Kendo...hay de pensarlo me da asco.  
  
Kaoru: callate Tomoe!!!!!! Prefiero ser así, que tener tu personalidad! Tan creída e interesada...por favor!!! (como ya dije en el cap anterior, ellas no se llevan bien)  
  
Tomoe: como sigues nunca vas a encontrar a un marido..Quién va a quererte!!!  
  
Kaoru: no me importa no conseguir un marido!!! Prefiero ser yo misma y no como quieran los demás!  
  
Aoshi: Tomoe, kaoru dejen de pelear.  
  
Tomoe: tu cállate Aoshi!, tu siempre estas del lado de ella!  
  
Kyosato: ya basta!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoe y Kaoru: esta bien padre.  
  
Sakura: no desperdicien esta noche peleando...esta fiesta es muy importante para su padre...Tomoe no molestes mas a tu hermana y Kaoru no le contestes!!  
  
Kaoru: esta bien.  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de los himura, la fiesta estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar, en la saca de kenshin se estaban dando los últimos toques para la fiesta y los anfitriones se estaban cambiando. Misao estaba en su habitación peinándose su largo y hermoso cabello negro. Estaba pensando en la fiesta, los invitados y especialmente en un apuesto hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azul hielo (como la canción ^_^) como lo había cautivado ese chico, no lo conocía personalmente, pero en esa foto pudo notar que el era muy frío y que necesitaba el cariño de una mujer. Termino de atarse el cabello en un hermoso moño alto y con unos mechones al descuido que le hacían resaltar su belleza natural.  
  
Golpean la puerta:  
  
Kenshin: Misao Chan puedo pasar??  
  
Misao: si..pasa kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: vaya hermanita que bien te ves!  
  
Misao: tu también Kenshin...y a que damisela vas a salvar Sir Himura??  
  
Kenshin: mmmmmm creo que a la princesa Misao, sip la salvare del lobo Saito.  
  
Los dos rieron. Kenshin estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa plateada y accesorios de metal como las hombreras, espadas (ejemplo Leonardo Di Caprio en Romeo y Julieta, no se me ocurrió otro traje de caballero) llevaba el cabello atado en una cola baja y tenia una mascara plateada que le cubría la cara. Misao estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa y con detalles en dorado. Kenshin ayudo a su hermana a ponerse la delicada diadema en su cabeza y luego se dirigieron en búsqueda de Soujiro.  
  
El estaba vestido con un delicado Gi negro y un pantalón gris (ups ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba esa prenda!!! Me olvide!!) y junto a el estaba su fiel espada samurai.  
  
Soujiro: que bien que están!!  
  
Misao: tu también hermano...otra vez de samurai??  
  
Kenshin: sabes que no lo puede evitar, es su traje preferido...  
  
Soujiro: pero vean que me cambie el gi.  
  
Misao: pero siempre es lo mismo...un samurai!!  
  
Soujiro: ya se...mejor vayamos a la fiesta a recibir a los invitados.  
  
Los 2: hai!  
  
así los tres bajaron a esperar a los invitados. La fiesta estaba fantástica, los disfraces, las personas..todo era perfecto. pero no para kenshin, quien estaba aburrido charlando con un importante empresario, le aburrían esas cosas, prefería estar en otro lado. Hasta practicando Kendo, que desperdiciando su tiempo en la charla de ese empresario que no le interesaba. Me podrían decir como le interesaría que alguien le quisiera presentar a su hija que ni siquiera el conoce para que sea su novia?  
  
Misao estaba charlando con su mejor amiga de lo mas entretenida. Ambas estaban charlando sobre los chicos de la fiesta que realmente para ellas eran muy guapos. Pero la joven Himura se quedo contemplando a un joven en particular, que estaba entrando junto con una chica vestida de ángel....su nombre Aoshi Kamiya, el hombre mas guapo que Misao había visto en su vida, cielos...es mucho mas lindo en persona!!!  
  
Aoshi también se quedo mirándola, era algo extraño pero tenia una sensación extraña al ver a esa Joven disfrazada de princesa, Era hermosa, no podía negarlo...Aoshi sin saber como lo hizo se acerco a ella:  
  
Aoshi: disculpa...  
  
Misao asombrada al ver esos hermosos ojos hielo: si?  
  
Aoshi: he..mi nombre es Aoshi kamiya  
  
Misao: mucho gusto Aoshi, yo soy Misao Himura...  
  
Aoshi: tu eres la hermana de Kenshin y Soujiro...aun no habías nacido cuando nos vimos por ultima vez.  
  
Misao: nací unos años después...  
  
Aoshi: te gustaría Bailar Misao??- ofreciéndole su mano  
  
Misao: me encantaría.- tomando la mano del joven y sonrojada.  
  
Y así Aoshi y Misao se dirigieron a la pista de baile. La canción era muy bonita. El tema que estaban bailando era de Fly away from here, de Aerosmith. Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Aoshi estaba hipnotizado con esos ojos color esmeralda. Por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas y sensaciones.*Por que me siento así??? Esa chica es tan hermosa...pero yo nunca me comporte de esta manera...parecería que la conociera de toda mi vida*  
  
Misao también estaba en la misma situación de Aoshi* que lindo que es, incluso mas que en la foto...hay pero por que me pongo así?! Recién lo conozco!!!* Aoshi sama- pronuncio* Sama?!!! Por que lo llame así??  
  
*sama? Acaso ella me dijo Aoshi sama? Porque me gusta que me llame así? No lo entiendo, odio el sama pero cuando lo dijo ella se sintió tan bien* si Misao?  
  
Misao: y como fue el viaje de regreso?  
  
Aoshi: bien, un poco aburrido pero bien, con mi hermana supimos como entretenernos- sonríe al recordar la manera en que lo hicieron.  
  
Flasback:  
  
Vemos a Kaoru en el pasillo del avión jugando con todos los pasajeros a dígalo con mímica! Algo entretenido porque Kaoru realmente no hacia nada mas que payasadas.  
  
Fin flash back.  
  
Ambos siguieron hablando mientras seguía la canción, y también deseaban que esa noche no terminara y poder, como dice la canción, volar lejos de ahí...para si poder estar juntos un rato a solas, para conocerse mejor (no piensen mal)  
  
Kaoru estaba mirando a su hermano bailando con aquella chica, parecía tierno, el príncipe y su princesa! Le sorprendía la forma en que Aoshi se estaba comportando...era dulce!!! Y solo se comportaba así con ella, pero le alegraba. Un joven vestido de samurai se acerco a Kaoru y se puso a charlar con ella.  
  
Soujiro: Kaoru que bueno es volver a verte!!!  
  
Kaoru: Soujiro?  
  
Soujiro: si...soy yo...guau Kaoru como has cambiado, estas mucho mas linda!  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: gracias Sou, tu también estas muy cambiado..no te había reconocido!  
  
Soujiro: yo tampoco lo había hecho, hasta que mire tus ojos y me di cuenta que eras tu, aun tienes la mirada dulce de hace trece años.  
  
Kaoru: hay Soujiro tu siempre halagándome!  
  
Soujiro: Bailas Kaoru??  
  
Kaoru: esta bien.  
  
Kenshin estaba apoyado en una columna del salón, observando a la gente bailar. Se había sacado su mascara , dejando ver su hermosa y delicada cara..Al principio se molesto un poco cuando vio a su hermanita bailando con un chico, pero luego se tranquilizo porque se dio cuenta que no debía ser tan sobre protector con ella y debía dejarla hacer su vida. Pudo notar que su hermano estaba bailando con una chica, pero aun no había podido ver su cara, porque estaba despaldas...pero cuando finalmente la vio quedo maravillado con su belleza. Era nada mas ni nada menos que la chica que días anteriores había visto en una revista y su amiga de la infancia. Era perfecta, parecía un verdadero ángel!!! Kaoru estaba bailando con Soujiro cuando lo vio, y al igual que el quedo enloquecida por lo que sus ojos veían. Kaoru pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente, el era el chico que años atrás la había ayudado cuando se lastimo, el que había recordado hace horas atrás...y realmente estaba tan lindo como cuando apenas era un niño de seis años.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Gomen Nasai!!!! No me maten por haberme demorado tanto!!!! Es que cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo hubo un apagón y perdí todo lo que había escrito y tuve que rehacerlo. Sinceramente no estoy muy conforme que digamos con este capitulo..pero bueno. espero sus reviews!!! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han mandado!!!! Y en el próximo capitulo prometo responderles uno por uno.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Kahoru Himura. 


	4. chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior:  
  
Kenshin estaba apoyado en una columna del salón, observando a la gente bailar. Se había sacado su mascara , dejando ver su hermosa y delicada cara..Al principio se molesto un poco cuando vio a su hermanita bailando con un chico, pero luego se tranquilizo porque se dio cuenta que no debía ser tan sobre protector con ella y debía dejarla hacer su vida. Pudo notar que su hermano estaba bailando con una chica, pero aun no había podido ver su cara, porque estaba despaldas...pero cuando finalmente la vio quedo maravillado con su belleza. Era nada mas ni nada menos que la chica que días anteriores había visto en una revista y su amiga de la infancia. Era perfecta, parecía un verdadero ángel!!! Kaoru estaba bailando con Soujiro cuando lo vio, y al igual que el quedo enloquecida por lo que sus ojos veían. Kaoru pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente, el era el chico que años atrás la había ayudado cuando se lastimo, el que había recordado hace horas atrás...y realmente estaba tan lindo como cuando apenas era un niño de seis años.  
  
Las canciones que recomiendo para este capitulo son: Angel, de Robbie Williams. Ice Blue Ice. Capitulo 4:  
  
Un angel y su caballero.  
  
Kenshin no podia dejar de mirar a la hermosa criatura que sus ojos violetas miraban. Pudo sentir como su corazon empezo a latir cada vez mas fuerte, se sentia un poco celoso de que esa hermosa chica estuviera bailando con su hermano, pero el lograria alejarla de su lado para poder estar con ella por lo menos un segundo.  
  
La cancion habia terminado, y Misao y Aoshi seguían bailando pese a que no habia musica, hasta que el Dj puso la cancion Ice Blue Ice, ambos siguieron bailando siguiendo el ritmo de la cancion, y teniendo extrañas sensaciones al escucharla.  
  
Aohsi no podiua dejar de mirar a la pricesa que tenia a su lado, nunca se habia sentido asi..pero Misao le hacia sentir diferente, tenia una gran mezcla de sensaciones juntas...habia algo en ella que lo enloquecia!  
  
Misao tambien se sentia asi, ese cubo de hielo se estaba derritiendo y ahi estaba el hombre mas lindo de la tierra...Ninguno de los dos hablaban solo seguían bailando al compas de la musica y mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
Hasta que finalmente Aoshi decidio romper el Hielo: Misao???  
  
Misao: si Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: te gustaria ir conmigo mañana al cine?- que acabo de hacer???- me gustaria mucho tener tu compania.  
  
Misao: me encantaria Aoshi sama.  
  
Kaoru seguia bailando con soujiro de lo mas bien, aunque de reojo miraba a Kenshin, cada vez que ella veia esos ojos violetas, recordaba ese sueño que habia tenido horas antes...y tambien sentia miles de sensaciones. Queria dejar de bailar con su amigo para poder averigiar bien si era Kenshin, estaba segura de que era el, pero debia lograrlo por lo menos estar un segundo cerca de el.  
  
Kenshin seguia mirando a Kaoru hasta que una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se hacerco hacia el: Hola Kenshin...que guapo que te ves!  
  
Kenshin reconocio enseguida a esa mujer: Tomoe  
  
Tomoe: la misma..guau Kenshin estas cada dia mas guapo, los años no han hecho nada mas que hacerte lindo!  
  
Kenshin: oro???...he gracias Tomoe...  
  
Tomoe: Kenshin porque no bailas conmigo?  
  
Kenshin: tomoe..no se si pue..- pero no pudo continuar porque Tomoe lo habia agarrado del brazo y lo habia llevado a la pista de baile.  
  
El no queria bailar con nadie en este momento, solo queria contemplar a aquel angel que estaba bailando con su hermano. Tomoe miraba detalladamente a Kenshin, pudo notar que el miraba, y demasiado para su gusto, a su hermana menor. Le molestaba porque ella queria que el solo la mirara a ella...entonces decidio alejar a Kenshin ( de la vista) de su hermana.  
  
Kaoru habia dejado de ver a kenshin, pudo notar como su hermana se lo arrebataba...pero decidio no hacerle tanta importancia y siguio bailando con Soujiro.  
  
Tomoe seguia hablando con kenshin, pero este solo respondia con un leve si..o un no, en realidad su cabeza estaba en otro lado. O mejor dicho en otra persona.  
  
En otro lado de la fiesta una mujer de cabello negro, disfrazada de dama antigua, estaba dicutiendo con su ¿novio?  
  
Megumi: alejate de mi cabeza de gallina!!!!!  
  
Sano: que te pasa kitsune..te molesta mi compania??  
  
Megumi: estas cerca de ti me enferma..vete idiota!  
  
Sano: mmm ayer no decias lo mismo, Kitsune!  
  
Megumi: ayer estaba loca! Aun no puedo creer que te haya dejado besarme!  
  
Sano: pero si lo disfrutaste- dijo mirándola a los ojos- y- sonrio picaramente- no fue solo unos besos........  
  
Megumi no aguanto mas, y de la furia golpeo a Sanozuke en el menton..el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el chico callera a unos cuantos centímetros...y dejándolo K.O. la gente que estaba alrededor, se habia quedado mirando a la joven, y esta los miro con una mirada fria que parecia que mataba- QUE DIABLOS ESTAN MIRANDO????!- al decir eso, todos volvieron a sus cosas, pero mirando a la joven de reojo y haciendo comentarios.  
  
Kaoru estaba bailando con Soujiro hasta que escucho el grito de su amiga, entonces esducadamente le pidio a Sou si podian dejar de bailar, pues ella queria ver a su amiga que no la veia desde unos cuantos meses. Soujiro acepto y la dejor ir..pensando en lo hermosa que era..y como le gustaria tener una esposa como Kaoru.  
  
Cuando Kaoru llego al encuentro con su amiga, vio a Sanozuke con los ojos @ @ y se rio, imaginándose lo que habria ocurrido. Busco a Megumi y la encontro apoyada en una columna, aun histerica por lo sucedido, pero cuando ella vio a Kaoru su rostro cambio por comlpeto!  
  
Megumi: Kaoru!!  
  
Kaoru: Megumi que paso?  
  
Megumi: bueno...el muy baka me estaba molestando y yo respondi.  
  
Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza: si enviándolo de un golpe a otro lado de la fiesta...hay Megumi tu nunca cambias..  
  
Megumi: y Kaoru..has visto algun chico lindo???  
  
Kaoru: Siempre me preguntas eso megumi!!  
  
Megumi: bueno es que quiero verte con alguien, feliz, desde Enishi no has querido saber de ningun chico...  
  
Kaoru palidecio al escuchar ese nombre, pero luego intento calmarse: Megumi, el dia en que encuentre a alguien lo sabras.  
  
Megumi sospecho de que aun le dolia lo que habia ocurrido con Enishi, aunque ella no se lo habia contado a nadie, pero igual Megumi tenia una muy buena intuición. Megumi se quedo un rato pensando, hasta que vio a Tomoe bailando con un apuesto pelirrojo (na: no me canso de decir que es apuesto!!)  
  
Megumi: oye..tu hermana no ha perdido el tiempo..quien es ese bombonazo?- orejitas de zorro iuncluidas  
  
Kaoru se volteo para verlo y sin mirarlo y suspirando le contesto a su amiga: Kenshin...- volvio en si- el es Kenshin Himura.  
  
Megumi: mmmm que manera de decirlo! Veo que te gusta ese tal kenshin- se puso contenta de la reaccion de su amiga.  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: que dices? El no me gusta...  
  
Megumi se rio: claro..y yo soy la novia del cabeza de gallo!  
  
Kaoru se quedo mirando sorprendida a su amiga: que tiene que ver Sanozuke en esto?  
  
Megumi se sorprendio de lo que habia dicho y trato de cambiarlo...se habia quemado sola!!: he..es una manera sarcástica para decirte que a mi no me engañas, Kaoru me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras y cuando te pregunte quien era me dijiste toda boba Kenshin..os obvio que el chico te atrae!  
  
Kaoru no quiso escuchar mas y se alejo, se dirijio a una terraza de la gran mansión y se quedo contemplando las estrellas.* que me esta pasando?? No entiendo porque senti que las palabras de megumi tenian razon...no entiendo porque Kenshin me hace sentir asi...*  
  
Kenshin logro separarse de Tomoe, y decidio ir a buscar a Kaoru, pero no la encontro por ninguna parte, entonces decidio ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba Kaoru. Kenshin se quedo mirándola detalladamente y pudo notar lo mas bella que era. Kaoru sintio que alguien la miraba y cuando se voltio, se topo con unos hermosos ojos violeta..tan profundos que cualquiera se perderia en ellos. Era indescriptible lo que ella sentia en ese momento: kenshin...-dio un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.  
  
Kenshin sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento: que bueno es verte kaoru...  
  
Kaoru sorprendida? Te acuedas de mi?  
  
Kenshin: si, como poder olvidar a una persona como tu? Y tu te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kaoru sonrojo ante el comentario: si...Kenshin* como decirte que hace unas horas soñe contigo?*  
  
En ese momento comenzo la cancion Angel, de robbie williams.  
  
Kenshin al escucharla le dijo a Kaoru: angel...esta cancion pega muy bien contigo.  
  
Kaoru seguia sonrojada, no sabia que decir, solo se limito a decir un leve gracias. Kenshin disfrutaba en parte como hacia que la chica se sonrojara, pero sentia que la estaba intimidando o algo por el estilo. Educadamente kenshin levanto su mano e invito a Kaoru a bailar y esta tomo la suave mano de Kenshin, y cuando el poso su brazo por la cintura de ella, se sonrojo.  
  
Ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música...Kenshin no dejaba de mirarla, y sentía su aroma a jazmines , que aroma tan delicioso y sensual...una perfecta combinación, parecía un afrodisíaco. Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de la chica, tenia temor de que ella se molestara, pero no lo hizo, lo unico que ella hizo fue cerrar los ojos...parecia que disfrutaba. Sintio con sus manos lo suave y delicado que era su cabello...jugo un rato con sus hebras de petroleo, no queria separarse de ella.  
  
Kaoru se sentia en las nubes...podia sentir como Kenshin jugaba con su cabello, era raro para ella que no se haya molestado, odiaba que alguien le tocara el cabello, pero cuando kenshin lo hacia, le gustaba y mucho. Podia sentir su peco contra el de el, y sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente, como que no quisiera perderla. Kaoru levanto su mano derecha que estaba posada alrededor del cuello de kenshin, y tambien se dedico a jugar con su cabello rojo...pero luego la movio y la poso en su mejolla derecha ( la de Ken). Kenshin inmediatamente de sentir la mano de ella en contacto con su piel, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Pero luego los abrio cuando ella regreso su mano alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Kenshin tambien queria tocar su rostro y lo hizo con un suave roce, como si estuviera tocando la mas linda porcelana...  
  
Los dos siguieron bailando, inclusive después de haber terminado la cancion...ambos escuchaban su propia musica. No habia nadie a su alrededor..solo la luna que era testigo de ese amor que estaba renaciendo.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola!! Sorry por la tardanza..es que estaba media bajoneada, Lis vos ya sabes la razon... bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado...aunque muy conforme no estoy. Aun me cuesta creer que Aoshi sea dulce con Misao...bueno eso es lo que queria jijijiji asi que acostumbrensen porque pienso hacer que Aoshi con misao sea como un peluche!! Mmmm veamos si me sale!!  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me apoyan enviándome reviews o mails!!! Hoy no contesto porque estoy re apurada!! Debo estuduiar para un escrito, pero en los próximos capitulos les contesto, asi que envien reviews!!! Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una muy buena amniga que me apoyo y me ayudo, porque la verdad es que mis ganas de escribir estaban desapareciendo. GRACIAS LIS CHAN!!! Sin tus animos este capitulo no se habria hecho!! Gracias, espero verte en el msn pronto!!  
  
Bueno me despido...sera mejor que me vaya a estudiar! No se olviden de los R E V I E W S !!  
  
Ja ne kahoru 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol eran refractados por los enormes vidrios de la habitación de Misao, haciendo que el calor de ellos rozara su rostro. El hermoso canto de los pájaros la hizo despertar, estaba muy feliz, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito y ella tenia una Cita con Aoshi Kamiya!  
  
Aun le costaba entender lo que pasaba, era muy rápido!!! Pero ella se sentía muy bien teniéndolo a su lado. Era extraño pero se sentía muy atraída por el, desde aquella vez que lo vio en una fotografía. Aoshi..Cómo seria tener una cita con el?..Besar esos hermosos labios?? Estar entre esos fuertes y muy bien formados brazos? Cómo era posible que ella pensara eso?!!! Era muy temprano!! Pero igual ella pensaba en eso..pensaba en como seria ser la novia de Aoshi...  
  
Misao estaba tan sumada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba entrando a su habitación: buenos dias Misao  
  
Misao: Ha.. Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: hai, g0olpie la puerta pero como no me habrías pensé en entrar,,te molesta?  
  
Misao: claro que no hermano!  
  
Kenshin: te vi muy pensativa...paso algo?  
  
Misao: bueno...es que hoy tengo una cita con Aoshi..  
  
Kenshin sorprendido: con Aoshi..Kamiya?  
  
Misao sonrojada: si..  
  
Kenshin: pero no es temprano..Digo recién ayer se conocieron y van a tener una cita?  
  
Misao: bueno..Creo que deberías ser el ultimo en opinar..Te piensas que no te vi con Kaoru?!  
  
Kenshin recordó lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta:  
  
Kenshin logro separarse de Tomoe, y decidió ir a buscar a Kaoru, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, entonces decidió ir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba Kaoru. Kenshin se quedo mirándola detalladamente y pudo notar lo mas bella que era. Kaoru sintió que alguien la miraba y cuando se voltio, se topo con unos hermosos ojos violeta..Tan profundos que cualquiera se perdería en ellos. Era indescriptible lo que ella sentía en ese momento: kenshin...-dio un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.  
  
Kenshin sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento: que bueno es verte kaoru...  
  
Kaoru sorprendida? Te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kenshin: si, como poder olvidar a una persona como tu? Y tu te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kaoru sonrojo ante el comentario: si...Kenshin* como decirte que hace unas horas soñe contigo?*  
  
En ese momento comenzó la canción Ángel, de robbie williams.  
  
Kenshin al escucharla le dijo a Kaoru: ángel...esta canción pega muy bien contigo.  
  
Kaoru seguía sonrojada, no sabia que decir, solo se limito a decir un leve gracias. Kenshin disfrutaba en parte como hacia que la chica se sonrojara, pero sentía que la estaba intimidando o algo por el estilo. Educadamente kenshin levanto su mano e invito a Kaoru a bailar y esta tomo la suave mano de Kenshin, y cuando el poso su brazo por la cintura de ella, se sonrojo.  
  
Ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música...Kenshin no dejaba de mirarla, y sentía su aroma a jazmines , que aroma tan delicioso y sensual...una perfecta combinación, parecía un afrodisíaco. Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de la chica, tenia temor de que ella se molestara, pero no lo hizo, lo único que ella hizo fue cerrar los ojos...parecía que disfrutaba. Sintió con sus manos lo suave y delicado que era su cabello...jugo un rato con sus hebras de petróleo, no quería separarse de ella.  
  
Kaoru se sentía en las nubes...podía sentir como Kenshin jugaba con su cabello, era raro para ella que no se haya molestado, odiaba que alguien le tocara el cabello, pero cuando kenshin lo hacia, le gustaba y mucho. Podía sentir su peco contra el de el, y sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente, como que no quisiera perderla. Kaoru levanto su mano derecha que estaba posada alrededor del cuello de kenshin, y también se dedico a jugar con su cabello rojo...pero luego la movió y la poso en su mejilla derecha ( la de Ken). Kenshin inmediatamente de sentir la mano de ella en contacto con su piel, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Pero luego los abrió cuando ella regreso su mano alrededor de su cuello.  
  
Kenshin también quería tocar su rostro y lo hizo con un suave roce, como si estuviera tocando la mas linda porcelana...  
  
Los dos siguieron bailando, inclusive después de haber terminado la canción...ambos escuchaban su propia música. No había nadie a su alrededor..Solo la luna que era testigo de ese amor que estaba renaciendo.  
  
Fin flasback.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru- suspiro para luego reaccionar- pero es distinto, Kaoru y yo ya nos conocíamos!  
  
Misao: pero igual no la habías visto desde hace tiempo! Es lo mismo  
  
Kenshin: esta bien...y donde iras con el iceberg?  
  
Misao: para empezar no es un iceberg...su nombre es Aoshi  
  
Kenshin riéndose: bueno, veo como lo defendes! Veo que te pego duro la flecha de cupido!!!  
  
Misao sonrojada: callate Baka!!  
  
Kenshin: jejejje...me vas a decir a donde vas?  
  
Misao: ahora por malo ¡¡¡no!!!  
  
Y así Misao se retiro de su habitación. Kenshin recordó que estaba en el cuarto de su hermana, entonces decidió salir de ahí. Se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama de dos plazas. Se puso a pensar en la noche anterior...el acercamiento que había tenido con Kaoru, que hermosa era! Su aroma a jazmines era como una droga como el y su piel de porcelana..Podía tocarla toda su vida...el siempre la había amado, desde muy pequeño cuando la conoció, cuando ella era apenas un bebe indefenso entre los brazos de su madre. Y ahora era toda una mujer y mas hermosa que nunca. Deseo con locura poder besarla en ese mismo instante, mientras bailaban era hermosa canción...se paro por un segundo y busco su guitarra y deseando recordar esa noche comenzó a tocar la canción que había bailado con Kaoru, la canción que el le había pedido al dj que la pasara, dedicado a ella su ángel...  
  
Mientras tanto la joven kamiya se encontraba sentada en un banco del extenso jardín de la hermosa mansión... pensaba en aquella noche y en el pelirrojo con el que bailo. Ese mismo que la cautivo desde siempre. Su rostro perfecto, su vos..que la hizo sentir única...todo su ser y alma la hicieron sentir diferente a los demás... como deseo que el la hubiese besado mientras bailaban...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin....  
  
Aoshi que se estaba caminando por el jardín: Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru se sorprendió y se sonrojo a la misma ves: hermano no te había visto...  
  
Aoshi: ya me di cuenta, estabas tan ocupada pensando en Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru molesta: Muo!! Déjate de tonterías Aoshi!! Estaba recordando la fiesta nada mas!!  
  
Aoshi: si como no....* yo te vi hermanita!*  
  
Flash back:  
  
Luego de haber invitado a Misao a salir ella y Aoshi iban rumbo a la terraza, a charlar un rato mas...pero se detuvieron a ver La escena de Kaoru y Kenshin. Al principio le molesto, claro el es un hermano celoso...pero algo le dijo que su hermana estaría bien con Kenshin y se fue con Misao a otra parte.  
  
Fin flasback.  
  
Aoshi no se havia dado cuenta que por estar recordando estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Y el que odiaba la impuntualidad!!! Salió corriendo del jardín dejando a su hermana extrañada.  
  
Kaoru: debe ser por su cita- dijo con una Gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Muo ya se que es un capitulo muy corto, es que no he tenido tiempo!!! Este mes es de locos!! Primero los parciales, entregar trabajos, el informe de fin de año y para agregarle el casamiento de mi hermano!! Así que ya deben imaginarse como estoy!!! Espero que les este gustando esta historia que la hago con mucho cariño para ustedes!! No se olviden de los reviews!! JURO que en el próximo capitulo contesto los que me envíen.  
  
Gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron reviews! No se que haría sin ustedes!!! Quien quiera que le envié un mail avisando las actualizaciones de mis historias envíenme un review o un mail a kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!!! Ahora que estoy con un poco mas de tiempo voy a poder continuar, aunque aun no he terminado las clases...pero me faltan 2 semanas!! Si!!!!!! Bueno ya todo lo que me estaba ocupando mi tiempo casi esta terminado! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews!! No se que haria sin esas personas!! Para los que querian saber que pasara en la cita de Ao y Mis, aca esta el capitulo!!! Jejejeje!!! Bueno mejor empecemos con la historia!!- Kahoru se voltea y ve a Sanozuke y Yahiko con carteles que decian Huelga por Pastel!!  
  
Kahoru: pero que ocurre aquí?!!  
  
Sano: no vamos a trabajar mas contigo!!  
  
Yahiko: si ya no te queremos!!  
  
Kahoru: pero por que??  
  
Kaoru: es que porque no les trajiste pastel de la boda!!  
  
Kahoru con una GRAN gota en la cabeza: jejejeje...me olvide!!  
  
Sano: si no hay pastel no hay fic!!  
  
Kenshin: oro??!!  
  
Kahoru: pero es que no pude traerlo!!  
  
Yahiko: mentiras, de seguro te lo debiste haber comido todo!!  
  
Kahoru: no, es cierto!! Yo no quise pastel!!  
  
Sano: no hay fic!! No hay fic!!- se suma Yahikjo, Misao, Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin y...Aoshi???  
  
Kahoru: pero estamos todos locos??!!  
  
Aoshi: yo queria probar el pastel de bodas....-frio como siempre  
  
Kahoru ahora con una gota Gigante!: bueno...he, yo le straigo Torta, lo que pasa es que la tiene que traer mi mama.  
  
Sano: Claro a nosotros nos das las sobras!! No hay fic!!  
  
Kahoru con cara de matar a Sano: entonces que m!"$$$·%·&((=(%&T$@@@! Quieres!!!!!  
  
Misao: calmate Sano, nos va a traer pastel!! No hay que ser tan pesado!  
  
Sano: a quien le llamas pesado comadreja!!  
  
Misao: te voy a matar- vemos una gran nube de polvo, en ella sobresalen los brazos de Misao, unas kunais y la cara de Sano...  
  
Kenshin: oro?!!  
  
Kahoru: nain?  
  
Kaoru: hay estos dos!!  
  
Kahoru: bueno podemos seguir??  
  
Misao: hay algo mas!!  
  
Kahoru: que?!  
  
Kenshin: te queremos hacer una preguntita..  
  
Kaoru con cara maliciosa: nos dijo un pajarito que, bueno, que habia alguien que...  
  
Kahoru sorpendida: que, que?  
  
Kenshin imitando a Kaoru: que habian dos presonas que se miraban mucho...  
  
Kahoru sonrojada: que dicen?!!  
  
Misao: si Kahoru que pasa entre - no puede terminar porque Kahoru le tapa la boca!  
  
Kahoru nerviosa: no pasa nada!! Solo nos llevamos bien!!  
  
Kenshin: si como no!!  
  
Kahoru: kenshin el no me gusta!!  
  
Kaoru: no, te encanta!  
  
Kahoru: Callate Tanuki!!  
  
Chechu: hay Kahoru porque no le das bola!!  
  
Kahoru: y tenia que parecer mi hermana!!! NO ME GUSTA EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chechu: pero si hacen linda pareja!!  
  
Kaoru: si, es verdad!!  
  
Kenshin: si, tiene razon, hacele caso a tu hermana! Ella es sabia!!  
  
Kahoru: pero que estan todos unidos?? Que quieren que me arregle con el!!! Enserio no me gusta!! Ya saben de quien estoy interesada...  
  
Kenshin: si de este tonto!!  
  
Chechu: estoy de acuerdo contigo Ken!! Petiso de m"·8"%$""!@  
  
Kaoru: hacenos caso Kahoru, elegilo!!  
  
Kahoru desesperada!: NO ME JODAN MAS!!!!! Ahora...podemos seguir con el fic??  
  
Misao: que carácter!!  
  
Kahoru: ahora si...en el capitulo anterior de esta historia:  
  
Luego de haber invitado a Misao a salir ella y Aoshi iban rumbo a la terraza, a charlar un rato mas...pero se detuvieron a ver La escena de Kaoru y Kenshin. Al principio le molesto, claro el es un hermano celoso...pero algo le dijo que su hermana estaría bien con Kenshin y se fue con Misao a otra parte.  
  
Fin flasback.  
  
Aoshi no se havia dado cuenta que por estar recordando estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Y el que odiaba la impuntualidad!!! Salió corriendo del jardín dejando a su hermana extrañada.  
  
Kaoru: debe ser por su cita- dijo con una Gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
Capitulo 5: una cita muy especial  
  
Finalmente Después de haber estado como loco ante el volante del hermoso ferrari, ultimo modelo.(no tenes auto Aoshi!) Aoshi llego a la casa de Misao. Llego puntual, como siempre..que suerte que habia tenido no habia roto su impecable record de ser puntual!!. Se bajo del auto y toco el timbre de la hermosa mansión.  
  
Tae: buenos dias señorito Aoshi!  
  
Aoshi: buenos dias Tae, Misao esta?  
  
Tae: si, ella se encuentra..  
  
Misao: aquí- dijo bajando las escaleras. Aoshi volteo a verla y se quedo impresionado, ahí estaba ella con un ajustado pantalón de vestir negro y una musculosa Blanca tambien ajustada. La ropa le hacia resaltar su perfecto cuerpo. Tenia unas botas altas de color rojo y una chaqueta del mismo color. Estaba maquillada muy natural, sus ojos tenian una mezcla de colores pasteles y sus labios estaban protegidos por un suave brillo rosado. Su cabello estaba atado con una larga trenga (sello de Misao! Marca registrada!) bajo suavemente hasta encontrarse con el y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar a Ahosi (suspiros!!)  
  
Aoishi tampoco estaba nada mal, tenia un pantalón de jean negro, una camisa de color borra de vino, desabrochada en el cuello..y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Su cabellos estaba mojado, haciendo que se viera mucho mas sexy (suspiro mas largo).  
  
Aoshi: nos vamos Misao?- ofreciendo su brazo que ella acepto- claro Aoshi sama  
  
Salieron de la casa rumbo al lujoso auto, Aoshi como todo caballero le abrio la puerta a Misao la invito a que subiera, luego el entro al coche y lo puso en marcha. Kenshin vio como su hermana salia de la casa del brazo de Aoshi y sonrio, estaba seguro de que el hermano de Kaoru iba a cuidar bien a su hermana ( como quisiera un hermano como Kenshin!!Mi hermano es tan cuida!!!)  
  
Aoshi estaba manejando tranquilo, pero a cada rato miraba a la belleza que tenia como acompañante.- Y dime Misao..que película te gustaria ver?  
  
Misao: huuuuuuuuuummmmmmm, a ver..que te parece Recien casados (gomen no se me ocurrio otra!!)  
  
Aoshi: esta bien..  
  
Llegaron al cine, Aoshi compro algunos chocolates y bebidas. Se sentaron en el cine y disfrutaron la película, pero Aoshi no podia dejar de mirarla y de pensar en ella. Como queria en ese momento abrazarla y debar sus hermosos labios que parecian estar rogándole que lo hiciera. Pero se contuvo y solo coloco su mano encima de la de ella, haciendole sentir un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. No noto por la falta de luz lo sonrojada que estaba ella cuando sintio el contacto sobre su mano. Pero si se dio cuenta de que ella habia apretado su mano fuertemente queriendo que nunca la soltara. Siguieron viendo la pelicua, agarrados de la mano, cuando termino seguían asi y se fueron a comer a un restoran (sin soltarse las manos) delicadamente Aoshi la solto, cuando movio la silla para que ella se sentara. La comida era deliciosa y mas la compania, amos charlaron de muchas cosas...dede cuando eran niños hasta ahora. Realmente se llevaban muy bien eran tal para cual, Aoshi volvio a tomar la mano de misa, apoyándola en la mes, mientras bebian el café.  
  
Luego, aoshi llevo a Misao a caminar por la ciudad, la guio hacia un hermoso parque oculto entre los enormes edificios. Era hermoso, los arboles, el pequeño lago, las luciérnagas danzando. Se sentaron en el pasto, observando el hermoso espectáculo y hablaron de todo.  
  
Aoshi: si tienes razon la fiesta estuvo genial.  
  
Misao: si..la verdad que fue la mejor que hemos hecho!  
  
Aoshi: me alegro mucho volver a ver a Kenshin y a Soujiro, hacia años que no los veia..  
  
Misao: si eso mismo dijo Ken- dijo un poco desanimada  
  
Aoshi: pero sabes que mas me gusto?  
  
Misao: que?  
  
Aoshi: haberte conocido...  
  
Misao se sonrojo: a mi tambien...- lentamente Aoshi tomo a misao por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, con su mano izquierda acaricio el rostro de la chica, a la que no podia dejar de mirarla. Misao tambien acaricio el rostro de Aoshi y le dedico la mas hermosa sonrisa, Aoshi entendio el mensaje y lentamente unio sus labios con los de ella. Al principio el beso fue timido, pero luego se hizo mas profundo, Aoshi intento hacer el beso mas intenso, pidiéndole entrada a su boca, quien no dudo en darsela, roso su lengua con la de ella, creando un juego para solo ellos dos. Aoshi delicadamente termino el beso, aunque queria seguir besándola, su sabor era exquisito, una mezcla de frutillas y cerezas...pero debia contenrse, sabia que habrian mas besos y que desde ese momento el seria de ella.  
  
Aoshi: Misao quisiera estar el resto de mis dias contigo- le dijo abrazandola.  
  
Misao: yo tambien Aoshi- correspondiendo el abrazo-  
  
Asi los dos se quedaron un rato largo, abrazados y empezando a amarse.  
  
Continuara:  
  
Bueno corto pero con gran importancia!!! Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!! Lo hice con mucho cariño! 


	7. chapter 7

Hola!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz me queda solo una semana de Clases!! Asi que puedo seguir con mis fics!!! Jejejjejeje!! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado siempre en este fic!!!  
  
Reviews de anteriores cxapitulos!!  
  
Capitulo 5 (prometi contestarlos)  
  
Lis: hola amiga mia!!!! Espero que te haya gustado la cita de A+M que esperabas tanto, te la dedico por todo tu apoyo..y la respuesta a tu pregunta...si me encantaria que publicaras mis fics en tu pagina!! Espero poder v erte en el messenger pronto, besos!!!  
  
Mer: gracias a ti tambien por tu review!!! Ya viste la cita de a+m, pero veremos...si Ken decide salir con kao, jejejejjejeje, ya veras!!! Espero verte pronto en el messenger!!!  
  
KaOrA-FGV-16: me halaga mucho que te guste esta historia..y a mi tambien me agrafdan las historias románticas!!!! Espero que te gusten los próximos capitulos  
  
Miyuki: Amiga!!! Yo tambien te extraño, hace mucho que no charlamos!!!! Gracias por tu review, enserio te encanta??? Hay me sonrojo, bueno espero verte pronto y gracias por entenderme por lo de las actualizaciones!! Oye espero ver pronto la continuación de tus fics!!! Siempre logras dejarme con la intriga jejejejjeje....pero tomate tu tiempo!!  
  
Kirara26: hola, la verdad que tenes razon con lo que dijiste de lo breve!! Gracias por tu reviwe espero que te guste este capitulo. Y Si Enichi aparece...mmmmmm déjamelo pensar...ya veras!!  
  
Bizcochia: bueno ya logre actualizar!!! Espero que te haya gustado la cita que querias!!! Bueno ya veras que va a pasar con ken y kao y Tomoe..a mi no me cae!! (en este fic)  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Hebe: la verdad te parece bonito?? Bueno gracias!!!!!!!  
  
gaby(hyatt) gracias por tu review!!! Vas a ver como las chicas van a tener que luchar por ken, y Tambien lo vas a ver a el luchando por kaoru!! Ups ya dije mucho!!  
  
Bueno esos son los que recibi, espero que se pongan las pilas y me envien mas!! Jejejejejeje!!! Ahora si, seguimos con el fic!!  
  
Misao se sonrojo: a mi tambien...- lentamente Aoshi tomo a misao por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, con su mano izquierda acaricio el rostro de la chica, a la que no podia dejar de mirarla. Misao tambien acaricio el rostro de Aoshi y le dedico la mas hermosa sonrisa, Aoshi entendio el mensaje y lentamente unio sus labios con los de ella. Al principio el beso fue timido, pero luego se hizo mas profundo, Aoshi intento hacer el beso mas intenso, pidiéndole entrada a su boca, quien no dudo en darsela, roso su lengua con la de ella, creando un juego para solo ellos dos. Aoshi delicadamente termino el beso, aunque queria seguir besándola, su sabor era exquisito, una mezcla de frutillas y cerezas...pero debia contenrse, sabia que habrian mas besos y que desde ese momento el seria de ella.  
  
Aoshi: Misao quisiera estar el resto de mis dias contigo- le dijo abrazandola.  
  
Misao: yo tambien Aoshi- correspondiendo el abrazo-  
  
Asi los dos se quedaron un rato largo, abrazados y empezando a amarse.  
  
Capitulo 7 Shopping, compras y algo mas.  
  
Luego de la hermosa cita, Aoshi acompaño a su querida Misao a su casa. Cuando llegaron el educadamente la acompaño a la puerta y se despidio de ella con un tierno beso.  
  
Buenas noches Kioshi- agrego  
  
Misao: buenas noches anata...  
  
Misao entro a su casa, ella pensaba que todos ya estaban durmiendo..subio a su habitacion, estaba tan feliz!! Era impresionante lo bien que se sentia junto a Aoshi...  
  
Cuando Misao abrio la puerta, las luces se prendieron bruscamente, sorprendiéndola y mas cuando vio a sus dos hermanos sentados en la cama esperando explicaciones.  
  
Aoshi entro a su habitación y se dirijio al baño de ella, realmente estaba muy contento...entro a la ducha y se baño, para luego colocarse su pijama y acostarse en la extensa cama de dos plazas. Se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido ese dia, coloco su mano en su boca y recordo el beso, o mejor dicho los besos que le habia dado a Misao, era impresionante como ella lo hacia sentir, en pocas palabras, Misao habia derretido al cubito de Hielo que lo protegia y se sentia bien por eso...  
  
Aoshi: Misao- susurro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Misao, vemos a un hermoso pelirrojo (nunca me canso de decir que es hermoso!!!) que toma a su hermana por los hombros y la sienta en una silla que esta enfrente a donde el se encontraba antes, junto a su hermano.  
  
Kenshin: y bueno Misao....  
  
Soujiro: queremos saber...  
  
Los dos con cara de pobrecitos: como fue tu cita con Aoshi??!  
  
Misao se cayo de espaldas al ver la caras de sus hermanos, especialmente de Kenshin que no es de poner esas caras. Se levanto y se sento nuevamente en su lugar asignado por su hermano mayor.- que les importa??!!  
  
Kenshin: ¬_¬  
  
Soujiro: anda no seas mala!!  
  
Misao: pero por que quieren saberlo??  
  
Kenshin: quiero saber si ese iceberg se atrevio a tocar a mi hermanita..porque si es asi lo mato!!  
  
Misao: hay Kenshin, desde cuando eres tan cuida??  
  
Kenshin: desde que saliste con Aoshi!  
  
Soujiro: dinos Misao que paso??  
  
Kenshin: te hizo daño?  
  
Misao: no, Ken...al contrario, se porto muy bien conmigo...  
  
Kenshin: menos mal...  
  
Soujiro: y te beso?  
  
Misao: ^///^ que chusma!  
  
Soujiro: Mira Ken como se pone toda rojita  
  
Misao: ¬.¬ dejate de joder!!  
  
Kenshin: Soujiro mejor dejanos solos...  
  
Soujiro:; pero kenshin me gusta hacerla ponerse rojita..  
  
Kenshin: soujiro...  
  
Soujiro: hay esta bien, que aguafiestas!!  
  
Soujiro se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Kenshin a solas con su hermana, ella no sabia si era peor las bromas de Soujiro que los celos de su hermano..pero lo que Kenshin hizo la sorprendio.  
  
Kenshin: te gusta Aoshi?  
  
Misao: he??- sorprendida por la pregunta..  
  
Kenshin: que si te gusta Aoshi?  
  
Misao: si...Kenshin realmente me gusta  
  
Kenshin: y el de ti?  
  
Misao levemente sonrojada: si, el tambien.  
  
Kenshin: entonces te deseo suerte- le da un beso en la frente y se retirta del cuarto dejando a su hermana aun mas sorprendida.  
  
Kenshi se dirijio a su cuarto, se puso a pensar en su hermana y su relacion con Aoshi, estab seguro de que el queria asu hermana y que la protegeria, porque a pesar de no haberlo visto durante años, Kenshin sabia como era Aoshi. Se recosto en su cama y sin darse cuenta una imagen paso por su cabeza, era una mujer...  
  
Kenshin sonriendo susurro: Kaoru...  
  
Tomo su guitarra y pensando en su musa, empezo a tocar, creando una melodía dedicada a ella..a su Kaoru. Asi estuvo toda la noche, hasta que el sueño le gano....  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron a la cara de Kaoru mientras dormia, eso la ayudo a despertarse..se levanto y se dirijio a la gran bañera de su baño, preparo el agua caliente con las sales de baño y con su escencia preferida, Jazmines. Se saco el camisón de seda blando y se metio tranquilamente al agua, que deliciosa sensación..le encantaba. Después del largo baño, se vistio con un pantalón de jean localizado y una musculosa verde que se ataba por detrás con unas finas cintas. Se ato el cabello en una coleta alta dejando caer su cabello como una cascada de petroleo.  
  
Bajo las escaleras para ir al comedor a desayunar con su familia, odiaba un poco esa parte, porque tenia que soportar las burlas de su hermana mayor, Tomoe..que detestable que era esa chica!  
  
Kaoru: buenos dias...  
  
Tomoe: y miren quien se presento, habia tenido la esperanza de que te hubieras ahogado en la bañera.  
  
Kiosato: Tomoe!!!  
  
Kaoru: hare como que no escuche, lo que tu me dices me entra por un oido y me sale por otro, Tomoe...  
  
Sakura: hijas basta por favos.  
  
Yahiko: si busu, bruja ya dejen de pelear. Nosotros queremos un desayuno tranquilo...  
  
Kaoru y Tomoe: que dijiste enano??!!!  
  
Aoshi: veo que las dos en algo estan de acuerdo...  
  
Sakura ^-^u: si tienes razon- asi todos menos Tomoe rieron.  
  
Tomoe: dejen de reirse que la comida se enfria- pronuncio sin ningun sentimiento.  
  
Asi la familia Kamiya desayunaron tranquilamente, Luego del desayuno, Aoshi le conto a Kaoru lo que habia ocurrido en la cita con Misao, esta se puso muy contenta al ver que su hermano al fin tenia novia, y le agradaba que fuese Misao, porque le parecia una muchacha genial, a Kaoru le gustaria mucho poder ser amiga de su nueva cuñada.  
  
Aoshi: que te parece si hoy vamos al Shopping???  
  
Kaoru: pero no me gusta ser paleta! De seguro vas a querer estar solo con tu novia.  
  
Aoshi: pero si eres mi hermana preferida...para mi nunca vas a ser una paleta como tu dices, ademas Misao quiere conocerte mejor....  
  
Kaoru: pero, no se creo que me sentire incomoda...  
  
Aoshi: podemos pedirle a Kenshin que nos acompañe...  
  
Kaoru: ^///^ Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi: que no te gusta la idea??  
  
Kaoru: muo!! Sssssssi- dijo timidamente.  
  
Aoshi:entonces vamos!!  
  
Kaoru: esta bien- dijo de mala gana.  
  
Misao estaba en su cuarto retocándose el maquillaje para ir al shopping con su novio y su cuñada. Para Misao no le fue para nada difícil convencer a Kenshin de que salieran con ellos...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Misao: ken hoy vamos a salir con Aoshi, vienes?  
  
Kenshin: no soy paleta...  
  
Misao: pero no lo vas a ser, Kaoru tambien va a ir...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru?!!  
  
Misao: si  
  
Kenshin: esta bien ire  
  
Fin del flashback:  
  
Misao sonrio al recordar eso, era mas que evidente que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de la hermana de Aoshi....  
  
Kenshin golpeo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana- estas lista??  
  
Misao: si ya salgo.  
  
Misao observo a su hermano por un largo rato, que bien que se veia, tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, coon una camisa de color borra de vino, por fuera del pantalón y con los dos primeron botones desabrochados, tenia su cabello atado en una cola baja y una chaqueta negra.  
  
Mientras que misao estaba vestida con una pollera blanca, con una musculosa roja y un saco blanco haciendo juego...tenia su cabello atado en dos largas trenzas y estaba maquillada muy natural.  
  
El timbre sono y el mayordomo abri la puerta, Misao se hacerco a ella y saludo con un beso en los labios a su novio y aito la mano a su cuñada.  
  
Aoshi si que se veia bien, tenia un jean azul muy oscuro (tirando a negro) una camisa salmon y una chaqueta negra (Kenshin: Kahoru asi no es como se vistio...- no puede terminar porque Kahoru le da un puñetazo a kenshin en el estomago- asi...he se vistio mi hermano, en una fiesta!!- ororooooooooo)  
  
Kenshin se quedo observando a Kaoru, era una diosa, estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro y una musculosa atada con cintas en la espalda de color celeste. Tenia el cabello suelto y estaba maquillada suave y natural.  
  
Kenshin: hola Aoshi..kaoru..  
  
Aoshi: hola Kenshin..  
  
Kaoru: hola..  
  
Misao sin dejar de ver como su cuñada y hermano no dejaban de verse el uno al otro: hey par de tortolos, sera mejor que nos vayamos!!  
  
Kaoru y kenshin se sonrojaron ante el comentario, haciendo que Misao e Aoshi rieran. Pero luego de tan incomoda situación, Kaoru decidio seguir a la pareja al auto, y Kenshin siguió a Kaoru.. cuando llegaron al Shopping, misao le pidio a Kaoru que la acompañara a hacer algunas compras juntas, asi conocerse mejor. Mientras las chicas hacian sus compras , Kenshin y Aoshi fueron a un café a charlar un rato, a ponerse al tanto de los ultimos acontecimientos y saber que habia hecho su amigo en el tiempo que no se vieron.  
  
Kaoru y Misao cada vez se hacian mas amigas, la química que habia entre ellas era muy buena, kaoru felicito a Misao por ser la novia de Aoshi y le dijo que le parecia la chica ideal para el. Mientras que Misao intento saber si kaoru estaba interesada realmente de su hermano, aunque Kaoru no le contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas hacerca de Kenshin, pero su rostro le decia algo mas, se vendia sola!!! Porque cada vez se ponia mas nerviosa y roja y mas cuando se encontraron con ellos en la cafeteria.  
  
Los cuatro tomaron un café y charlaron de lo mas bien, la verdad estaban disfrutando de la salida. Misao comento de que ese café tenia un kaoaoke y queria cantar junto con Aoshi, pero este no se animo, pero le prometio que otreo dia cantarian juntos, igual lo hizo Kenshin y tambien Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin estaba mirando al escenario cuando vio algo que lo sorprendio.  
  
Kenshin: Aoshi...que ese no es Sano??!!  
  
Aoshi: si....  
  
Misao: que hace el cabeza de gallino ahí?!!!  
  
Kaoru: que ese no es el novio de Megumi??  
  
Kenshin: Sano y Megumi??!!  
  
Kaoru nerviosa: he...bueno es que en la fiesta sanozuke comento eso..jejeje..  
  
Aoshi: es obvio que esos dos van a terminar juntos, estan hechos tal para cual (jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!)  
  
Kaoru: de donde conocen ustedes a Megumi??  
  
Kenshin: ella esta en la misma facultad que nosotros, nada mas que ella esta en la parte de medicina, y yo en la de ciencias de la tierra y del espacio...tenemos algunas materias en comun.  
  
Misao: yo la conozco porque trabaja en el akabeko con tae.  
  
Kaoru: ha, ahora ntiendo...  
  
Aoshi: Kaoru que no es megumi la que esta sentada ahí?  
  
Kaoru que ve a su amiga rodeada por otras chicas: si es ella....  
  
Mientras tanto en el escenario:  
  
Sano: quisiera que me den un poco de su atención por favor!!  
  
Todos se voltean a ver al escenario, Megunmi se queda mirando a Sanozuke como si le preguntara que diablos haces ahí!!  
  
Sano: quisiera dedicar esta cancion a Megumi Takani !!  
  
Megumi: peroe ste tipo esta loco!- dijo cuando sus amigas se quedaron mirándola.  
  
Sano: Meg, yo se que la relacion que hemos tenido ha sido solo física...pero quisiera con esta cancion decirte lo que siento.  
  
La cancion es imbranato (alucinando) de tizziano ferro, esta vez voy a poner la letra. E mi opinión es mas linda en la versión original, el italiano!  
  
Alucinado  
Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho,  
  
yo no me fiaba, era solo sexo.  
  
Mas qué es el sexo, una actitud,  
  
como el arte en general,  
  
así lo he comprendido... estoy aquí.  
  
Escúchame si trato de insistir,  
  
aguanta soportándo,e,  
  
mas te amo... te amo... te amo,  
  
soy pesado, es antiguo, mas te amo.  
  
Perdona si te amo,  
  
y si nos encontramos,  
  
hace un mes o poco más,  
  
perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
  
si no lo grito muero,  
  
¿te he dicho ya... que te amo?  
  
Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego,  
  
te miro fijo y tiemblo, solo con tenerte al lado,  
  
y sentirme entre tusbrazos,  
  
si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,  
  
si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.  
  
Chao... ¿cómo estás?  
  
¡pregunta estúpida!  
  
a mí el amarte me vuelve previsible,  
  
hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento,  
  
es el viento, es el tiempo, es el ¡fuego!  
  
Perdona si te amo,  
  
y si nos encontramos,  
  
hace un mes o poco más,  
  
perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
  
si no lo grito muero,  
  
¿te he dicho ya... que te amo?  
  
Perdona si me río, por mi desasosiego,  
  
te miro fijo y tiemblo, solo con tenerte al lado,  
  
y sentirme entre tusbrazos,  
  
si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,  
  
si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.  
  
Sí, amor, yo te amo.  
  
Megumi estaba muy sorprendida por lo que decia la cancion, el la amaba...ella solo pensaba que a el solo le interesaba tener sexo con ella, pero en realidad la amaba, ella tambien lo amaba, pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Sanozuke se hacerco a megumi y abrio una cajita donde habia un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubi: Megumi, aceptarias ser mi esposa???  
  
Megumi con lagrimas en los ojos: si Sano, acepto!- dojo abrazandolo, Sanozuke beso a su prometida, mientras que la gente del local aplaudia.  
  
Kenshin, kaoru, Misao y Aoshi aun no podian creer lo que habia ocurrido.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Ni yo me esperaba esta reaccion de Sano!!! Me gusto mucho esa cancion para elloa, es que me encanta tzn!!! Y esta cancion!! Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de los reviews!!  
  
Kahoru himura 


	8. chapter 8

Hola gracias por todos los reviews!!! Que me envianb siempre, a todos ellos gracias!!! Ha y quiero aclarar algo, Lis lo que vos decis de la vestimenta, tenes razon no me habia dado cuenta de que ya lo habia vestido a si, es que me gusto mucho esa combinación cuando lo uso mi hermano...( Kaoru: si porque el chico que le gustaba antes a Kahoru se vestia horrible. Kahoru: no se vestia mal... flor: Kahoru vamos a decir la verdad se vestia mal.Kahoru: pero porque estas escribiendo en mi historia flor?? Flor: es que estoy aburrida y quiero escribir...ademas me estaba aburriendo de verte escribir... Kahoru: ^_^ flo: pero Kaoru tiene mucha razon...se vestia horrible!!! Kahoru: bueno ya, al cabo que no me gusta mas. Ademas siempre q lo ven esta vestido asi nomas, pero cuando se arregla para salir...hay!!! sino flor preguntale a tu amiga, esa de tu clase q gusta de el... Kaorur: que ya no te gusta mas? Kahoru: si!! Kaoru: menos mal que en estos ultimos meses lograste olvidarte por completo de el, cuatro años sin nada es demasiado!!! flor: si en eso tiene razon, bueno pero cuando te desilusionan es mas facil...¿no?. Kahoru: ¬ ¬u bueno dejenme continuar...ya empiezan a contar mi vida) como te iba diciendo, fue un total despiste mio!! Eso es porque tenia la cabeza con las pruebas el liceo todo!! Pero que bueno que te diste cuenta, veo que le prestas mucha atención a esta humilde historia...Gracias amiga!!!  
  
En el cap anterior:  
  
Megumi estaba muy sorprendida por lo que decia la cancion, el la amaba...ella solo pensaba que a el solo le interesaba tener sexo con ella, pero en realidad la amaba, ella tambien lo amaba, pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Sanozuke se hacerco a megumi y abrio una cajita donde habia un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubi: Megumi, aceptarias ser mi esposa???  
  
Megumi con lagrimas en los ojos: si Sano, acepto!- dojo abrazandolo, Sanozuke beso a su prometida, mientras que la gente del local aplaudia.  
  
Kenshin, kaoru, Misao y Aoshi aun no podian creer lo que habia ocurrido.  
  
Capitulo 8. El comienzo de un amor eterno. (que titulo me mando huuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy)  
  
El kenshin gumi aun no podia creer lo que habia ocurrido...Sanozuke Sagara enamorado y comprometiéndose...era algo mas que un milagro!!  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, era un detalle muy romántico, a que mujer no le gustaria que le dedicaran una cancion???- comento Kaoru, haciendo que Kenshin se quedara observándola  
  
Misao mirando a su novio: y mas si es del hombre que amas...  
  
Aoshi: yo no necesito decir lo que siento por ti en una cancion, mi querida Misao...porque creo que con solo mirarme te daras cuenta de lo mucho que te amo (que romántico q es el cubito!!!)- después de decir eso le da un tierno beso.  
  
Kaoru se queda observando a su hermano...le hacia muy feliz verlo asi. La joven estaba pensando en como se sentiria estar asi con alguien...sin darse cuenta miro a Kenshin y noto que este la estaba mirando...pero su mirada era tan dulce..que podia derretir cualquier cosa. Esa mirada era la que habia tenido..hace unas noches atrás, cuando estuvieron juntos en la terraza...como deseo en ese momento quedarse asi para siempre. Junto a el....Karu reacciono cuando sintio que una vos la llamaba.- disculpame Kenshin, estaba distraida...que decias?  
  
Kenshin: decia que si querias dar una vuelta?  
  
Kaoru: solos?- pero que tonta! Hay se debe pensar que estoy desesperada!!  
  
Kenshin sonrio e izo sonrojar a kaoru al hacerlo: si  
  
Kaoru: esta bien..  
  
Aoshi: a donde van??  
  
Kenshin: vamos a dar una vuelta...es aburrido verlos a los dos todo el tiempo repartiendo miel.  
  
Misao pensando: claro y tu te mueres de ganas de repartirla com Kaoru.- esta bien, diviértanse!! Nosotros iremos por ahí  
  
Kaoru: ok.  
  
Aoshi: ha Kenshin, cuidadito con mi hermana... mira que aun sigo practicando con las espadas...  
  
Kenshin: si Aoshi..yo tambien sigo haciendolo- y se retira junto a Kaoru.  
  
Misao: estos dos van a terminar juntos...  
  
Aoshi: ojala..tu hermano me cae bien para ella..  
  
Misao: que acaso eres el hermano cuida?  
  
Aoshi: no, es solo que no quiero volver a verla sufrir..  
  
Misao: a que te refieres?  
  
Aoshi: es una larga historia.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru estaban paseando por el shopping..pero como eso no era nada romántico Ken decidio llevara Kaoru a caminar por el parque. Ambos estaban conversando de lo mas bien, se reian de su infancia...y se hacian cada vez mas a migos. Pero de repente el silencio reino en la caminata. Aombos estaban sumados en sus pensamientos, en como se sentian en esos momentos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras caminaban Kenshin tomo la mano de Kaoru, haciendo que ella bajara de sus pensamientos (estaba pensando en el pelirrojo mas sexy del mundo anime) enseguida se quedo mirándolo y noto que es estaba mirando hacia el frente con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Ella volvio mirar hacia el frente y siguieron caminando...el silencio aun reinaba.  
  
Kaoru, como si una fuerza extraña la poseyera coloco su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y este solto la mano de la chica y con ella rodeo cu delgada cintura y apoyo su cabeza encima de la de ella (na: seguían caminando, la tengo con caminar...) Kaoru tambien lo abrazo, su mano que no estaba posada en la espala del pelirrojo la apoyo en el pecho de el.  
  
Kenshin podia sentir aquel aroma que nunca habia podido olvidar desde aquella vez en que lo sintio por primera vez cuando el apenas era un niño..cuando la madre de Kaoru se la prensento, cuando ella apenas era una bebe.  
  
Huele a Jazmines- dijo en pequeño kenshin, después de tenerla entre sus brazos. Y ahora, años mas tarde la tenia nuevamente entre sus brazos y esta vez para no dejarla ir.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: si?  
  
Kaoru: por que me haces sentir asi?  
  
Kenshin: asi como?  
  
Kaoru: especial, unica...  
  
Kenshin sonriendo: es que eres especial y unica Kioshi.  
  
Kaoru: Kioshi?? Me gusta como suena de tus labios...Kioshi, anata...  
  
Kenshin: sabes kaoru, desde el primer dia que te vi, no he podido olvidarte...es extraño porque apenas era un niño de cinco años..  
  
Kaoru: en serio?? O sea que no soy la unica..  
  
Kenshin: que?  
  
Kaoru: es que desde que regrese a Japon, he tenido sueños con un niño..recuerdos..y ese niño eras tu kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: es extraño que ambos estemos asi...aunque no creo que sea extraño  
  
Kaoru: que?  
  
Kenshin: si..porque yo te amo Kaoru..  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: te ame desde aquel dia y cada dia te amo mas, aunque no te vi durante años te ame..y cada dia crecio mas ese amor...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin yo tambien te amo.  
  
Asi Keshin toma con su mano el menton de kaoru y posa sus labios en los de ella. Kenshin quiso intensificar el beso mas y con su lengua pidio acceso, al recibirla se encontro con la lengua de su amada..comenzando asi un baile privado dentro de sus bocas. El beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado..pero como todo ser humano necesita del aire, se separaron...kenshin observo el rostro de kaoru y lo acaricio con su mano izquierda...para luego volver a besarla. Que bien que se sentia..su sabor era delicioso, indescriptible, unico.  
  
Kenshin: te amo Kaoru Kamiya- penso mientras la besaba nuevamente.  
  
Misao: pobre Kaoru..la verdad es que ese Enishi en un mal parido...  
  
Aoshi: si, por suerte Ahora esta en la carcel..pero no se hasta cuando estara ahí, su familia es muy adinerada..  
  
Misao: no te preocupes, de seguro si ese idiota llega a meterse con Kaoru todos la vamos a defender!!  
  
Aoshi: si amor, tienes razon.  
  
Misao: aoshi creo que sera hora de irnos..la tiendas ya estan cerrando...  
  
Aoshi: si tienes razon.- dijo en un tono preocupado.  
  
Misao: que te ocurre anata??  
  
Aoshi: debo serte sincero Kioshi, ya sabes que estoy completamente enamorado de ti...pero como sabes nuestras familiar arreglan los matrimonios..  
  
Misao cambio su cara de felicidad al recordad eso: si ...me habia olvidado..  
  
Aoshi: y yo no quiero separarme de vos nunca, tengo miedo de que no seas tu la que elijan..  
  
Misao: yo tambien he pensado en eso..  
  
Aoshi: yo si me hacen casar con otra persona me desaparezco... me escapo contigo.  
  
Misao: y yo no dudaria en irme contigo...  
  
Aoshi: entonces esperemos a ver a quien nos prometen en matrimonio...  
  
Misao: esta bien, pero yo por las dudas ya tendre preparado esa noche mis valijas para irme contigo.  
  
Aoshi: yo tambien....Sabias que te amo?  
  
Misao: no- dijo picaramente  
  
Aoshi: te amo- y le da un beso  
  
Continuara  
  
Hola!! Jejeje y bueno no se porque puse esa conversación entra Aoshi y Misao...es para que se den un poco cuentra de lo que va a ocurrir en los próximos episodios..creo que no se la hare tan difícil a ellos...es que sinceramente cada dia me gusta mas la pareja que hacen!!! A+ M forever!! El cubito sexy y la lider oni!!! Que linda pareja!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el momento romántico entre Kenshin y Kaoru...a ellos si que se las hare difícil..jajajajajjajaja(risa malévola) o tal vez arreves..bueno yo solo se lo que va a ocurrir jejejejej.  
  
No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS!!! Que son muuuuuuyyyyyy importantes para mi!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Kahoru 


	9. chapter 9

Capitulo 9: una noche mágica... y una noticia mala.  
  
Hola!! Por la demora..Aquí va a ver un capitulo especial! Espero que les guste, ha este capitulo es para fanáticos de A+M y tiene escenas lemon, si no quieren leerlas yo les avisare cuando empiezan y terminan.  
  
Ya tres meses habían pasado, mañana seria noche buena.. En casa de los kamiya se estaban dando los últimos retoques para la fiesta, este año se celebraría ahí, junto con todos sus amigos. Pero la fiesta de Navidad seria en la casa de los Himura.  
  
Kaoru y kenshin estaban en el cine viendo una película, el ultimo samurai. A Kenshin le encantaba ese estilo de películas, desde muy pequeño había tenido adoración por los espadachines y mas al enterarse que el famoso Battousai Himura era su descendiente..  
  
Kaoru también adoraba ese tipo de películas, aunque prefería mas las de genero oscuro. Amaba las películas de terror y de vampiros, pero esta vez habían decidido complacer a ken.  
  
Que bien que se sentían juntos, no discutían por nada, siempre tenían algo de que hablar y siempre sonreían. En esos tres meses su amor había crecido, al punto que no podían dejar de saber del uno del otro. Kaoru estaba realmente feliz de haberse vuelo a ver con el y mas de que el la amara tanto como ella. Y Kenshin le agradecía a Dios por que en el mundo existiera una Kaoru Kamiya, su Kaoru.  
  
Al salir de la sala de cine, ambos decidieron caminar por la plaza, siempre que tenían una cita, por mas lejos que fuera..Terminaban yendo a la plaza a recordar aquel día, en que ambos se declararon.  
  
Pero ese día, kenshin estaba muy pensativo...y kaoru también.  
  
Sabían que en esa misma noche, tendrían que decirles a sus padres de lo que sienten, aunque tenían miedo...porque tal vez a sus familiares no les gustara que ellos se amaran, porque ellos sin saberlo ya estaban comprometidos con otra persona y era muy difícil que sus padres eliminaran esa opción.  
  
Porque cuando sus padres decidan con quien deberían casarse, no hay nadie que pueda evitarlo...nadie, ni siquiera el hecho de que ellos no se amaran.  
  
Kenshin, te amo- dijo kaoru saliendo de sus pensamientos y aferrándose a el- pase lo que pase te seguiré amando.  
  
Misao estaba preparando una torta en la cocina, era una sorpresa para su novio, le había pedido a la cocinera que le enseñara la receta de la torta alfajor, la favorita de aoshi.  
  
Misao al contrario de kaoru, era muy buena cocinera.  
  
La chica sonrió al recordar la ultima vez que cocino con su cuñada, o mejor dicho mejor amiga.. Desde que se conocieron se hicieron inseparables. Era algo extraño pero ambas solo podían confiar en ellas mismas.  
  
Se rió a carcajadas por un buen rato: hay Kaoru como quemaste las galletas y te confundiste el azucar con la sal.  
  
Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de la nada al recordar lo que había hablado con aoshi meses atrás.- pobre Kaoru..Ojala que ese tal Enishi nunca se aparezca, aunque estoy segura que Ken la cuidara. Como me alegra que mi hermano haya conocido a Kaoru..Se merecen mutuamente. Ojala sean felices para siempre.  
  
Termino de preparar el pastel y se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse bella para su novio.  
  
Se soltó su hermosa cabellera negra y empezó a peinarla suavemente, a Aoshi le encantaba verla con el cabello suelto, así que se lo dejo así. Se puso sus jeans preferidos y un top rojo...volvió al dresuar (sorry pero no se como se escribe) y se maquillo un poco, lo único resaltantes eran sus labios de un rojo carmín.  
  
Que lindo que es estar enamorada, y mas de ti Mi queridísimo Aoshi....cuanto te amo- pero el ruido del celular la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
Moshi moshi?- pregunto ella  
  
Hola mi amor- respondió una voz que provenía del teléfono.  
  
Aoshi, anata..  
  
Aoshi: estas lista?  
  
Misao: claro mi amor, además te tengo una sorpresa.  
  
Aoshi: que es?  
  
Misao: hay no seas apurado..Ya la vas a ver cuando llegues a buscarme.  
  
Aoshi: esta bien..  
  
Misao: y por donde estas??  
  
Aoshi: quieres saberlo?  
  
Misao: si, acaso estas en la casa de alguna mujer??  
  
Aoshi: realmente..Si, justamente estoy en la puerta de la casa del amor de mi vida...me abrís?  
  
Misao: hay Aoshi, casi me matas del susto!!  
  
Aoshi: bueno te espero.  
  
Misao: ya voy a abrirte.  
  
Así Misao salió corriendo de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta de la gran mansión (no dejo que nadie mas la abriera) se encontró con el hombre de su vida. Estaba vestido con un pantalón crema y una camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones abiertos dejando ver gran parte de su fuerte pecho. Tenia el cabello mojado y rebelde dándole un toque sensual. En su mano izquierda tenia una rosa blanca..  
  
Misao lo abrazo y se fundió en un beso con el. Estaba sorprendida por lo romántico que era su novio.  
  
Aoshi: bueno me parece que voy a visitar todos los días esta casa, así tengo una bienvenida como esta.  
  
Aoshi, a pesar de todo, aun la hacia sonrojar como la primera vez que lo vio.  
  
Aoshi: estas hermosa mi amor.  
  
Misao sonrojada: y tu también.  
  
Aoshi: y que es esa sorpresa que me tenias??  
  
Misao: ha cierto, ven conmigo..  
  
Aoshi: pero a donde?  
  
Misao: a la cocina...  
  
Misao llevo de la mano a su novio, cuando llegaron a la enorme cocina, aoshi pudo observar que en la mesa había un canasto muy bien ordenado.  
  
Aoshi: que me vas a llevar de picnic?  
  
Misao dándole un beso en la mejilla: así es..  
  
Aoshi: me gusta la idea..Pero espera un momento!!  
  
Misao preocupada: pero que te paso?  
  
Aoshi: me has dado un beso en la mejilla????  
  
Misao con una graaaann gota en la nuca: si..Por?  
  
Aoshi: mm, eso no esta permitido koishii- la abraza y la atrae hacia el firmemente- a mi solo puedes darme este tipo de besos- y la besa apasionada mente.  
  
Ambos estaban tan metidos en ese beso que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los veía.  
  
Bueno bueno, veo que la comadreja no pierde el tiempo...  
  
Ambos se soltaron bruscamente al notar esa presencia, y los dos sorprendidos vieron quien o mejor dicho quienes los habían interrumpido.  
  
Sano: comadreja, deja respirar al iceberg..  
  
Soujiro: si hermana, parecían dos animales salvajes..  
  
A Misao cada vez le crecía mas una venita en su frente, mientras apretaba el puño.  
  
Sano: quien iba a decir que estos dos están juntos..  
  
Misao: cállense los dos!! No se metan en mi vida!!  
  
Sano: guau la comadreja tiene carácter!  
  
Misao: no me llames comadreja cabeza de pollo!!  
  
Soujiro: cabeza de pollo????  
  
Sano: que mala eres para los apodos comadreja..  
  
Aoshi: pero si te queda bien Sanozuke, ahora si me disculpan MI NOVIA y yo vamos a salir.  
  
Así ambos tórtolos se fueron dejando a Sanozuke y a Soujiro sorprendidos.  
  
Sano: oye tu nunca sacas esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara?  
  
Soujiro: pero que dices, no te das cuenta que estoy feliz por mi hermana...  
  
Sano: si, la verdad que tanto la comadreja como en iceberg se ven bien juntos.  
  
Soujiro: sano...entiendo el porque iceberg a Aoshi, pero por que a mi hermana comadreja?  
  
Sano: realmente no lo se, será porque se parece a una...  
  
Soujiro: no tienes remedio Sano.  
  
Sano: se, tienes razón... hablando de remedios creo que ya es hora de visitar a mi futura doctora..  
  
Soujiro: veo que te ha picado duro cupido..  
  
Sano: si, la verdad que si...espero que a vos te pique pronto!- dijo marchándose del lugar.  
  
Soujiro se quedo pensando un buen rato de las ultimas palabras de Sanozuke...y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios al aparecerse la imagen de la chica de sus sueños.  
  
Sano: si supieras que ya me pico...Kaoru Kamiya- dijo en un susurro que se desvaneció en la cocina.  
  
Tomoe se encontraba en la sala de su mansión, estaba tocando el piano. La melodía era hermosa, delicada y a la vez sensual. Su alma se estaba fundiendo con cada nota que daba en aquel piano antiguo. Esa era su pasión secreta, estar horas y horas tocando melodías que solo ella conocía, nunca dejaba que la escucharan tocándolas..Prefería tocar otras para la gente y privarse sus mejores notas para ella.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, pero cada vez que los abría se podía ver un brillo especial en ellos, ese mismo brillo que tuvo cuando lo conoció a el...a kenshin Himura.  
  
Ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de el, aunque nadie lo sabia...pero tenia el temor de que el no sintiera nada por ella y si algo por su hermana menor. Pero ella no podía rendirse, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.  
  
Dejo de tocar el piano y sintió que alguien aplaudía, ni se había dado cuenta de que la habían estado observando desde hace mucho rato, cuando busco quien era sus ojos se agrandaron dejando ver una cara de terror en su rostro.  
  
Voz: que hermosa melodía..Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe temblando: tu..Tu que haces aquí?!!!  
  
Aoshi y Misao estaban en una playa privada, donde los únicos que estaban eran ellos dos, era de noche y ambos bajo la luz de una fogata estaban comiendo y disfrutando la presencia del otro. Aoshi estaba acostado sobre el mantel y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Misao, mientras que ella le acariciaba su hermoso cabello negro y lo miraba dulcemente.  
  
Aoshi: mmmmm  
  
Misao: te gusto el almuerzo??  
  
Aoshi: si, pero ahora quiero el postre...  
  
Misao: pero si ya lo comiste..  
  
Aoshi levantándose y poniendo su cara a escasos centímetros de la de misao: No, el verdadero postre- dijo besándola apasionadamente, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, y el estando encima de ella, sin dejarse de besar por ningún momento. En fuego en el interior de Aoshi se había encendido, capaz de derretir cualquier cosa incluso a si mismo, quería tenerla..Poseerla. Pero delicadamente se detuvo. La respetaba y la amaba demasiado y sabia que aun no estaba lista su pequeña flor.  
  
Misao: por que te detuviste amor?  
  
Aoshi: es que no creo que estés lista, yo no quiero forzarte a nada...  
  
Misao sonrió, sabia que el la amaba y la respetaba, ella también lo amaba y quería ser sola de el en cuerpo y alma, sabia que si ella se entregaba a el jamás podría reprocharse nada y sentirse mal por haberse entregado a alguien que no se la merecía. Pero el si se la merecía, ambos, se sentía segura de el, y sabia que lo amaría por siempre y que nada los separaría. Tomo delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de el y dándole un beso y sonriendo le le dijo: nunca vas a forzarme a nada...quiero que seas tu el primero y el único.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Aca comienza la escena lemon-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
aoshi la beso nuevamente, sus manos recorrían el rostro de la chica, posándose en su cuello...aunque el quería explorar cada centímetro de ella. Dejo de besarla par dirigirse a su cuello, recorriéndolo entre besos y dibujando su contorno con su lengua. Misao estaba muy excitada, era la primera vez que un hombre la hacia sentirse así, en un impulso tomo la mano de el y la llevo a su pecho, apretándola con fuerza y dejando escapar un gemido de placer.  
  
Aoshi estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su novia, pero quería complacerla mas..Y sabia como hacerlo. Lentamente empezó a desatar cada una de las tiras de la blusa de misao para poder descubrir su perfecto pecho. Se quedo embebecido mirando aquel tesoro, invitándolo a ser tocado.  
  
Comenzó besando el vientre plano de ella, acariciándolo, saboreándolo, pero luego se centro en el pecho de ella y después en uno de sus senos. Mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro.  
  
Misao empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, dejando ver su fornido pecho, con sus manos lo recorría, sintiendo su suave piel.  
  
Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez mas intensamente que nunca, ella en otro impulso se centro en besar el pecho de el, ahora era el turno de Aoshi en gemir..Y cuando lo hizo mas la éxito, le gustaba esa reacción de parte de el...a pesar de ser nueva en eso, ella sabia que hacer...era como si otro ser la poseyera. Así que lentamente empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de el. Mientras que aoshi hacia lo mismo con el de ella.  
  
Luego de despojarse de el resto de sus ropas, Aoshi delicadamente acostó a Misao en el mantel y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, mientras que con sus manos recorría sus muslos hasta llegar al punto mas privado de ella.  
  
Misao no podía dejar de gemir, lo que ella sentía era indescriptible..Nunca había sentido eso..Una mezcla de sensaciones...amor, excitación, calor..No se podía describir. Aoshi también estaba en la misma situación, pero sabia que podía darle mas y así lo hizo cuando comenzó lo que realmente los dos esperaban.  
  
El momento de entregarse mutuamente había llegado. El fue cuidadoso, era la primera vez de ella y el sentía que también era su primera vez..Porque era la primera vez que lo hacia por amor.  
  
Ambos se entregaron, tanto en cuerpo como en alma..Para siempre.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Aca ya pueden empezar a leer*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
ambos estaban vistiéndose ya, habían quedado en encontrarse con Kenshin y con Kaoru hacia mas de dos horas y de seguro que estaban preocupados. Aoshi estaba ayudando a misao a vestirse, era impresionante lo que ella le hacia sentir. La amaba y quería tener todo con ella, quería formar una familia con misao..Vivir y morir a su lado.  
  
Ella le estaba abrochando la camisa, pero a cada rato le daba un pequeño beso en los labios que era completamente correspondido  
  
Ambos. Abrazados se dirigieron hacia el auto. El como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a su novia y antes de cerrarla le deposito un tierno beso. Se sentó y puso en marcha el automóvil.  
  
Ambos estaban charlando cuando misao vio una librería y le pidió a Aoshi que le comprara unas revistas..Y ya saben que el no puede negarse a la carita de misao.  
  
Así que segundos después Aoshi estaba la librería, viendo las miles de revistas que le había pedido su novia que le comprara, era una maniática de los magas y de las revistas de moda. Suspiro y se resigno a comprarlas, todo para complacer a su querida Misao. Pero cuando iba a pagar las revistas vio algo que lo dejo paralizado. Tomo el diario para verificar si era cierto lo que veía. Sus piel se torno pálida de repente y sus ojos estaban el blanco, parecía que había visto un fantasma...o mejor dicho una pesadilla.  
  
Aoshi: no puede ser...  
  
Continuara  
  
Hola!! Bueno no me maten por 2 motivos 1 por la demora..Es que sinceramente febrero fue muy loco, estuve muy ocupada y casi tenia tiempo para leer los fanfics de otras personas.  
  
2 por dejar la intriga hasta el próximo capitulo..bueno soy mala...jajajajajajaja (risa malévola)  
  
Bueno sinceramente...que piensan de la escenita lemon?? Es la primera vez que escribo algo lemon, ya tengo un fic lemon pero esa parte me ayudo un amigo experto en el tema..si leyeran sus fics se darian cuenta...  
  
Pero esta la hice yo solita!! Y para poder hacerlo tuve que leer muchos fics..algo que me ayudo mucho fue un libro de anne rice que cuando lo compre ni me imagine que había ese estilo de escenas...(no me pregunten porque ni me lo imagine) y segundo gracias a los dos fics de Blankaoru " Actuación sin libreto" y "un día dentro de ti"  
  
Espero que les haya gustado...no se olviden de los reviews!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Dark Shadow 


	10. chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La peor pesadilla de Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi estaba manejando a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, no le importaba pasar el máximo de velocidad..tenia que encontrara a Kaoru y decirle lo que habia descubierto. El aire era tenso desde que el habia regresado..Misao le pregunto que habia ocurrido, al ver la cara palida de el..no pronuncio nada..solo le dio el diario a misao.  
  
Después de leerlo..ella se quedo en la misma posición que el.  
  
Sanozuke estaba enfrente a la facultad de medicina, esperando a alguien. Estaba apoyado en su moto de carreras..con un ramo de rosas rojas en mano...todo para ella, la persona que lo habia cambiado por completo.  
  
Quien diria, que el se enamoraria de alguien, si lo unico que le importaba a el..era con cuantas se acostaba en una semana...  
  
Y ahora, el se iba a casar...  
  
Es gracioso que desde la primera vez que se vieron, se pelaron...reñian por cualquier motivo...pero muy en el fondo se atraian. Y es como el dicho..los que se pelean terminan amándose...  
  
Asi paso con ellos.  
  
Se rio..que situación mas extraña..porque ahora el ya no podia vivir sin ella...sonrio cuando la vio acercándose. Ella tambien le sonreia..y en el brillo de sus ojos se veia claramente el amor que sentia por el.  
  
Hola Koishii- susurro el en el oido de ella. Mientras que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas..ella le deposito un beso en los labios y sonriéndole le dijo: que sorpresa! me agrada que vegas a buscarme  
  
Bueno entonces lo hare todo el tiempo..mi futura esposa...  
  
Ya quiero que llegue ese dia!- dijo ella mientras volvia a besarlo.  
  
Pronto llegara. Y los dos seremos las personas mas felices- afirmo el. Para luego ayudarla a subirse a la moto y juntos irse a la comodidad del departamento de ella.  
  
Donde solo existian ellos dos.  
  
Tomoe aun no podia salir de su sorpresa..como era posible que el estuviera enfrente a ella??  
  
Voz: veo que no estas contenta de verme..  
  
Tomoe: enishi..pero tu no estabas en..  
  
Enishi: en la carcel?? Bueno si, pero como sabes mi familia tiene una gran influencia en el gobierno..y bueno aquí me vez  
  
Tomoe: que quieres con nosotros? Sabes que no puedes acercartenos!  
  
Enishi: lo que yo quiero cuñadita...es a tu hermana  
  
Tomoe: estas loco?!! Sabes que volveras a la prisión..  
  
Enishi: aquella vez falle..esta vez kaoru va a ser mia, aunque no quiera..  
  
Tomoe: eres un desgraciado...-corre hacia el telefono para llamar a la policia, pero el..con una velocidad sorprendente..la detiene.  
  
Enishi: yo que tu no haria eso...  
  
Tomoe: no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Kaoru- tomoe aunque vivia peleada con kaoru, la queria muchísimo y no podia permitir que ese desgraciado se acercara a ella.  
  
Enishi: ya te he dicho..ella me pertenece!  
  
Tomoe: no. ella merece a alguien diferente a ti!!! Tu solo eres un degenerado!  
  
Enishi:- callate o te mato!!- diciendo eso golpea a Tomoe dejándola inconsciente...el se hacerca a una libreta que habia en la mesita del telefono y lee lo que dice.  
  
Voy a salir con unos amigos, estare en en tae´s  
  
Llegare tarde  
  
Kaoru.  
  
Enishi con una sonrisa maliciosa: así que en Tae´s...  
  
Kaoru y kenshin estaban sentados en la mesa del restoran esperando a que Misao y Aoshi llegaran..estaban ambos impacientes por su retraso. Pero de seguro algo los habia detenido..así que ellos decidieron ordenar la comida...mientras los esperaban.  
  
Kaoru: que estaran haciendo estos dos??  
  
Kenshin: que te imaginas?- sonriendo maliciosamente..  
  
Kaoru sonrojada: Kenshin eres un Hentai!!- ambos se rien ante ese comentario.  
  
Kaoru: kenshin, no crees que algo habra pasado?  
  
Kenshin: no Koishii..si algo hubiera pasado ellos nos habrian avisado...de seguro Misao se atrazo...ella esta horas arreglándose  
  
Kaoru: bueno tu la conoces mas que yo..  
  
Kenshin: sabes koishii..ya te compre tu regalo para navidad..  
  
Kaoru: ha si?? Yo tambien lo he hecho  
  
Kenshin riéndose: pero estoy seguro que el mio es el mejor..  
  
Kaoru haciendo una mueca: que te peinsas..el mio va a ser mejor!!  
  
Kenshin acercándose: a si??  
  
Kaoru iba a protestar..pero fue evitada por los tibios labios de kenshin. como ese hombre podia hacerla tranquilizar tanto!!  
  
Ambos estaban comiendo ya..kaoru degustaba una deliciosa lasagña mientras que ken solo habia pedido un plato de spaguetti (amo la comida italiana ^.^) kaoru estaba pensativa, tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Pero sabia con certeza que kenshin la protegeria..  
  
Justo cuando ambos estaban esperando el postre..llego Aoshi y Misao..ambos palidos..y calados. Esto preocupo mucho a kenshin y a Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: que les paso?? parece que vieron un fantasma  
  
Misao: es algo pero...  
  
Kaoru: que es??  
  
Aoshi: compruébalo por ti misma- dijo friamente mientras le daba el diario a ella, mostrándole un articulo en especial, el cual ella empezo a leer cuidadosamente. Un renglón, el primero la hizo palidecer.  
  
En abril del año pasado, el hijo del famoso magnate yukishiro fue detenido por intento de violación. Enishi fue juzgado apasar diez años en prisión, pero la semana pasada fue liberado al ser probada su inocencia.  
  
Kaoru empezo agritar y a llorar mientras rompia el periodico..kenshin no entendia lo que pasaba e intentaba calmarla, pero ella se fue corriendo del restaurant, seguida por kenshin, misao y aoshi.  
  
Kenshin pudo finalmente hacercarse a ella, kaoru resignada se aferro al pecho de su pelirrojo y se dejo desahogar. Kenshin le susurraba cosas al oido para tranquilizarla, no sabia muy bien quie habia pasado..pero sabia que ella se lo diria...y que el la ayudaria.  
  
Aosi iva a acercarse, pero Misao lo impidio, sabia que era un momento solo para ellos dos, kaoru debia contarle a su hermano lo que estaba pasando..y por eso debian dejarlos solos. Aoshi entendio y se alejo, pero estando pendiente de ellos por si algo pasaba.  
  
Kenshin sento a kaoru en un banco y siguió abrazandola. Pero finalmente ella decidida decidio habla.  
  
Cuando yo estaba de viaje por italia, conoci a Enishi..el me ayudo con el italiano, es que yo aun no sabia nada del idioma y me sentia perdida. El como todo un caballero me ayudo a regresar al hotel y se ofrecio como mi guia.  
  
Nosostros comenzamos a ser buenos amigos, siempre teniamos extensas charlas y confiábamos mutuamente el uno del otro. Y a lo dos meses de habernos conocidos, ambos empezamos a atraernos y finalmente comenzamos una relacion.  
  
El siempre habia sido cariñoso conmigo, muy dulce y sobreprotector, yo me sentia como nunca lo habia logrado..hasta que te conoci a ti kenshin.  
  
Estuvimos cinco meses juntos..y fueron magnificos. Pero el queria algo que yo no me animaba a darle...aunque habia prometido esperar..aunque cada dia su paciencia acababa...  
  
Hasta que un dia el me volvio a pedir que tengaramos relaciones..y yo me negue- no podia terminar porque nuevamente el llanto la gano. Kenshin la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas..tenia miedo de lo que Enishi pudo haberle hecho a su pequeña.  
  
Tranquila mi amor.. – solo pudo decir el, porque el temor ya lo habia dominado.  
  
Kaoru se tranquilizo al oir a kenshin y continuo: entonces el comenzo a golpearme..a besarme suciamente...a tocarme...-mas lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas- a quitarme la ropa.....pense que el terminaria con lo que queria..que me violaria, que me marcaria para siempre – se volvio a aferrar a Kenshin- pero por suerte Aoshi aparecio y lo detuvo...a duras penas ya que Enishi tambien sabia como usar las espadas..por eso aoshi tiene esa cicatriz en la palma de la mano.. pero pudo vencerlo, y a enishi se lo llevaron a la carcel...pero en el periodico dice que el salio bajo fianza..- otra vez volvioa llorar, pero esta vez peor.  
  
Kenshin: tranquila Kaoru, Kioshii yo estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejar que Enishi te haga algo malo...jamas..entiende que yo te amo y que dare la vida por ti..  
  
Kaoru: gracias Kenshin- ella busco sus labios para sellar esa promeza que el le habia hecho, tambienpara sentirse segura otra vez entre sus brazos, y el le correspondio con la misma intensidad de siempre, creando el mismo juego que solo ellos dos sabian las reglas...donde ambos ganaban.  
  
Pero Algo interrumpio ese Mágico momento..  
  
Kaoru es solo Mia!!!-un grito a unos tres metros de la pareja, un hombre con un arma...  
  
Aoshi: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pum....-retumbo por todo el lugar.  
  
Continuara  
  
Hola!! Como estan?? Ven que se las complique a ken y kao..que pasara, que fue ese disparo???  
  
Para saber que pasa no se olviden de los reviews! Ja ne  
  
kahoru 


	11. luchando por la vida

Capitulo 11: luchando por la vida.  
  
El disparo sonó siguió con un eco terrorífico por todo el parque..Todo fue tan rápido, un disparo, un grito...que les hizo demorar en reaccionar a todos..Excepto para Misao que veía todo en cámara lenta..  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru reaccionaron al ver que un cuerpo caía enfrente ellos...y Misao corría hacia el. Llorando.  
  
Aoshi se había interpuesto entre la bala y ellos.  
  
Cayendo con una gran herida en el estomago.  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin fueron corriendo hacia Aoshi, Enishi lo miraba sorprendido...Misao coloco la cabeza de Aoshi entre sus piernas. Mientras que su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho.  
  
Misao: Aoshi, mi amor por favor...-ella no podía continuar, las lagrimas y la desesperación eran demasiadas..Para poder decir algo. Se sentía inservible, ella no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, no podía reaccionar de otra manera, solo llorar y repetir constantemente su nombre...Aoshi.  
  
Ella dejo de llorar cuando sintió una mano que se enfriaba lentamente, en su rostro. Cuando miro de quien provenía, vio que era de su aoshi, estaba despierto, pero muy débil..el le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo: te amo Misao...Kenshin protégela...-dijo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro para el.  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi por favor, hermano vas a vivir, no me dejes!!  
  
Misao y kaoru no dejaban de llorar..kenshin también lo hacia, pero en silencio..el estaba debatiéndose interiormente, quería matar a Yukishiro, mas que a nada, por haberle hecho daño a su Kaoru y a su mejor amigo....pero otra parte le decía que si lo hacia, perdería a Kaoru para siempre..y eso seria el peor castigo de su vida.  
  
Enishi: tonto, no debías haberte atravesado!! El que tendría que haber muerto es el!!!!  
  
Al decir eso, tanto como Kaoru, Misao y Kenshin se quedaren observándolo, mirándolo con odio, si las miradas mataran..  
  
Kenshin se levanto, separándose de su amada..y caminando en dirección a Enishi. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora el dulce violeta desapareció, dejando un frió, pero intenso color ámbar...no sonreia, su rostro era frió...su mirada estaba fija en Enishi, como si fuera un león viendo a su presa.  
  
Enishi nunca había visto esa mirada..y tenia miedo, muy dentro.  
  
Kenshin: que has hecho yukishiro- hasta su voz había cambiado, era fría y calculadora..era aun mas ronca que siempre..kaoru estaba también asustada, nunca había visto esa faceta de kenshin y Misao estaba sorprendida, hacia mucho tiempo que kenshin no mostraba esa faceta..- eres un acecino, un desquiciado...  
  
Enishi: cállate!  
  
Kenshin burlándose: que..te molesta que te digan la verdad? Eso eres, un desquiciado, un maniático, un loco..mereces ser encerrado..por eso Kaoru no te quiere...  
  
Enishi: te he dicho que te callaras!!- levanto su arma apuntando al pelirrojo, este ni se movió, al contrario  
  
Kaoru: kenshin por favor, aléjate!  
  
Kenshin: vamos hazlo- dijo riéndose de una manera tenebrosa.- mátame, si tienes las agallas..  
  
Enishi: eso mismo haré...-su mano comenzó a temblar. Kenshin aprovecho y con un movimiento muy rapito se apodero de su arma.- las pistolas son para cobardes, Yukishiro- dijo el pelirrojo.- prefiero las espadas, que son armas de hombres!-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su hermana lo interrumpió.  
  
Misao: kenshin, hay que llevar a Aoshi al hospital..es urgente!!  
  
Kenshin cambio enseguida su tono ámbar por el dulce violeta y se acercó a las dos chicas, comprobó lo que decía su hermana, era de vida o muerte de que llevaran Aoshi al Hospital..el ya se las arreglaría con Enishi...esta vez, por el bien de su amigo, debía dejarlo ir, pero no sin advertirle...volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Enishi y sus ojos volvieron al ámbar automáticamente. Enishi seguía paralizado ante su mirada...era como un hechizo que ponía el pelirrojo- si le llega a pasar algo a Aoshi, te buscare hasta en el rincón mas oscuro y te matare- dijo para sorpresa de Enishi, porque enseguida, el vio todo oscuro, gracias al golpe que le dio Kenshin en la cabeza....a kenshin se le conocía mucho en el Kendo por tener una velocidad casi anormal..y esta vez no dudo en usarla.  
  
Se volvió a buscar a su amigo, y ayudado por ambas chicas, como pudieron lo subieron al auto..Kenshin manejaba extremadamente rápido, pero era muy cuidadoso. Llegaron al hospital y enseguida Aoshi fue trasladado a la sala de operaciones.  
  
Los segundos, pasaron a minutos, y los minutos a horas..y sin saber nada sobre Aoshi. Misao abrazaba a una desconsolada kaoru, que estaba sufriendo por su hermano..aunque Misao también lo hacia...pero tal vez no tanto como kaoru, porque el perder un hermano es muy doloroso..ella lo sabia muy bien.  
  
En cambio kenshin estaba apoyado en la pared, cerca de al puerta de la sala de operaciones, con la mirada fija en ella...sin expresión alguna, solo el rostro serio...nuevamente estaba pensando en matar a Enishi y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho, pero ya encontraría el momento adecuado, ahora debía apoyar a su hermana y a su amada Kaoru, en ese momento difícil.  
  
Después de dos horas, el doctor finalmente salió de la sala de operaciones. Acaparando la atención de los tres.  
  
Kenshin: se encuentra bien Aoshi?  
  
Dr.: quien es familiar el paciente  
  
Kaoru: yo soy su hermana..que ocurre con el??  
  
Dr.: realmente lo fue un milagro, que haya sobrevivido tantos minutos, la bala perforo el riñón y dado a que su estado estaba muy avanzado..era casi imposible que llegara vivo al hospital..  
  
Misao: o sea que Aoshi esta bien?'  
  
Dr.: pudimos evitar la hemorragia, pero el paciente ha caído en un coma profundo...  
  
Kaoru y Misao volvieron a llorar, aferrándose ambas a Kenshin que trataba de consolarlas, aunque nadie podía consolarlo a el.  
  
Ahora solo quedaba rezar...por Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin llevo a Kaoru hasta su casa, para darle la noticia a su familia y después regresar al hospital a cuidar de su hermano. Cuando regreso se encontró solo con su hermana, sus padres debían trabajar hasta tarde..Y Yahiko estaba en practica de Kendo.  
  
Tomo corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazo, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho: me alegras que estés bien..Enishi..  
  
Kaoru: ya lo sé, Enishi salió libre, lo vimos.  
  
Tomoe sorprendida: como??!!  
  
Kenshin: nosotros estábamos con Misao y Aoshi en el parque y el se apareció, con un arma..  
  
Tomoe: pero que paso?? Están bien? Nadie salió lastimado..O sí??- tomoe pudo notar como Kaoru comenzaba a llorar y la abrazo, la chica solo pudo pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, para que la mayor entendiera lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Tomoe sin poder dejar de llorar: en mi culpa...  
  
Kenshin: a que te refieres Tomoe??  
  
Tomoe: es que Enishi se apareció aquí..  
  
Kaoru sorprendida: que??!! Y no nos avisaste???  
  
Tomoe: el se apareció diciendo que quería verte y yo me negué, entonces me pego y vio lo que habías anotado en la libreta..Intente llamarte y a Aoshi también pero ambos tenían su celular apagado..-comenzó nuevamente a llorar, esta vez Kaoru fue quien abrazo a su hermana. Quien diría, ellas dos que pasan todo el tiempo peleando, diciéndose que se odian..Quien las viera así dirían lo contrario, pero a pesar de las peleas y todo lo demás ellas son hermanas..Y en el fondo, aunque no lo demuestren, se quieren mucho.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru, creo que debemos avisarle a tus padres..  
  
Tomoe: Kenshin tiene razón.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, los Kamiya fueron enseguida hacia el hospital, el dolor por la posible perdida de su hijo era insoportable. En casa de los Kamiya ya casi se veían ellos, solo para comer o cuando se turnaban para ver a Aoshi.  
  
Misao iba a visitarlos cada día al hospital y se quedaba horas cuidando de Aoshi. La chica según los padres de Aoshi era muy educada y los apoyaba mucho...y también se daban cuenta de los sentimientos de esa chica hacia su hijo mayor..Y les alegraba..  
  
Kenshin también los iba a visitar.. Claro él quería apoyar a su mejor amigo en todo.  
  
Ellos dos si se podrían decir que eran verdaderamente amigos.  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos, como si le pesaran...observo detalladamente donde se encontraba...la habitación a oscuras, los ruidos de las maquinas...cables por todos lados..Y ahí sentada en una silla estaba su hermana, dormida..Se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero le fue imposible, pudo notar como ella había estado llorando a causa de sus ojos hinchados, pero porque había llorado??  
  
Lo único que el podía recordar era..Enishi, el ara, el disparo..Misao y nada mas...  
  
Noto como su hermana abrazaba su camisa..pero estaba manchado de sangre, el estaba confundido...  
  
Eres muy joven todavía- pronuncio una voz femenina enfrente de el, haciendo que Aoshi la mirara. Una mujer vestida con un largo vestido blanco, el cabello rubio como el oro..Los ojos ámbar puro y la piel tan blanca como su vestido.  
  
Quién eres?- pregunto el al salir de su asombro.  
  
Mi nombre no importa Aoshi, sino lo que te ocurre a ti.- su voz era suave y pausada...dándole tranquilidad a cualquiera que la escuchara.  
  
A que te refieres??, Que ocurrió??- pregunto nuevamente.  
  
Ella no respondió, solo camino parándose cerca de una cama, acariciando la frente de la persona que estaba ahí- aun eres muy joven para morir...  
  
Aoshi se acerco a la cama, quería ver que era lo que ella hablaba, y se sorprendió de verse a si mismo en la cama, conectado a un respirador y lleno de cables por el pecho y brazos.  
  
Su vida ahora dependía de una maquina...  
  
Acaso estoy muerto?- lo único que pudo decir, el estaba asustado.  
  
Ella se giro para verlo y coloco sus manos en el rostro del joven- aun no, es tu decisión vivir o morir-  
  
Entonces si debo elegir quiero vivir- su temblante serio había regresado.  
  
Te advierto que van a venir momentos muy difíciles, para toda tu familia...estas seguir de que quieres regresar??  
  
Si...no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola, ni tampoco a misao..ellas me necesitan  
  
Pero si vienes conmigo vas a ser feliz, si regresas estarás sufriendo.  
  
No me importa, yo soy feliz si estoy con mi Misao, no me importa mas nada..Si ella y Kaoru son felices yo lo soy. Además si me voy contigo sufriría el doble, al no poder estar con las personas que amo.  
  
Eres muy valiente Aoshi, sacrificas todo por amor...te volveré a buscar cuando sea tu verdadero momento.- diciendo esto el ángel beso a Aoshi en la mejilla, haciendo que todo se volviera blanco.  
  
17 días habían pasado desde el accidente, y Aoshi seguía en coma, Misao estaba cuidándolo, todos los días iba a visitarlo y lo limpiaba un poco, o le leía cartas de sus amigos..le contaba muchas cosas, lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba...  
  
Sus esperanzas se estaban quebrando, aunque ella era la mas optimista de todos, pero ella no veía ninguna mejoría de parte de el. Ya estaba pensando lo peor y eso la destruía, ella ya no podía imaginar una vida sin su aoshi, ya dependía de el. De verlo todos los días, de sentir su cálida voz, sus caricias..Todo.  
  
Ya era una tortura verlo así, dependiendo de maquinas y medicamentos.  
  
Lo que daría ella por intercambiar su lugar con el.  
  
Tomo la mano de el, que ya se sentía tibia, le dio un beso el la palma, donde estaba la cicatriz...- te amo.- una lagrima cayo de su mejilla, chocando con el rostro dormido de el.  
  
Misao iba a retirar su mano para marcharse y cederle el turno a kaoru, pero sintió que fuertemente le apretaban la mano, evitando soltarlo.  
  
Entonces la felicidad volvió a ella, demostrándolo con una amplia sonrisa y lagrimas, pero de felicidad.  
  
Enishi: necesito que me vendas esa espada Cho!  
  
Cho: pero es muy cara..  
  
Enishi: no me importa, soy capaz de pagar todo por ella.  
  
Cho: pero para que la quieres??  
  
Enishi: para acabar con Kenshin Himura.  
  
Continuara  
  
Bueno se que es corto, pero lo iba a hacer mucho mas corto todavía. Y vieron que actualice un poco mas rápido???  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, realmente ya me esta cayendo re mal Enishi. En tanto a Tomoe y Kaoru..Esas dos me sorprenden....a veces parecen que se odian y otras que se quieren...bueno la sangre las une...y aparte como yo ya dije en el fondo se quieren.  
  
En tanto aoshi, no se porque puse la aparición del ángel..Debe haber sido por una historia que me contó mi padre hace muchos años atrás..Y que mi memoria la debe haber regresado para plasmarla en esta historia. Realmente a mi me gusto, Aoshi quiere regresar por amor...  
  
Kenshin mostrando una faceta nueva, la de battousai..Y si, se le debe haber regresado algo de la época meiji o algo así jijijiji. Además el protegerá a Kaoru con su vida y también a su mejor amigo. Me gusto poner mucho es faceta de ken...y la seguiré poniendo.. Además porque Misao sabe de esa parte de su hermano..Porque ella entiende a kaoru con lo de perder un hermano?? Hasta yo me confundo. Además fue tan frió..Que hasta a Enishi le dio miedo...bien merecido tenia el ese golpe!  
  
Enishi podrá hacer lo que quiere con Ken? Ambos se enfrentaran?? Quién ganara??  
  
Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
  
Ja ne 


	12. felicidad interrumpida

  
  
**capitulo 12: felicidad interrumpida.**

Un mes habia pasado desde el accidente, la navidad en casa de los Kamiya, no habia sido como años anteriores...

Aoshi en esas visperas seguia internado, entonces su familia decidio ir en noche buena al hospital y pasarla con el. Le llevaron la comida que habian preparado para el, los regalos, tarjetas...y como pudieron hicieron una hermosa cena de navidad, que ninguno la olvidaria.

Hacia tantos años que no estaban en un dia festivo sin una gran fiesta, y les gustaba estar cenando solos, en familia.

El dia de fin de año, Aoshi fue dado de alta. Por suerte la bala no habia roto mas partes vitales, y ahora estaba mucho mas recuperado.

Aoshi habia ido a buscar a Misao a su casa, para darle la sorpresa de que le habian dado el alta; por suerte sus padres ya se habian dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y les permitian estar juntos...y ellos pensaban que seria difícil el poder estar juntos..pero al final, algo bueno tuvo el accidente...

De Enishi no se sabia nada, parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra; era buscado por toda la ciudad. Saito, el jefe de la policia, y amigo personal de la familia, se encargaba de la búsqueda personalmente...

_**Pero por mas que fuera uno de los mejores investigando, no lo encontraban.**_

Kaoru se habia ido a Italia con Megumi y claro que Sanozuke los habia acompañado, por si algo ocurria...

_**Y para estar con su prometida.**_

Kaoru y Megumi recorrieron todas las famosas tiendas para novias. Megumi queria ser la mas hermosa novia de todas y Kaoru con su exquisito gusto la ayudaria a encontrarlo. Aunque no fue tan difícil, porque cuando fueron a una tienda muy modesta, encontraron el vestido mas hermoso que habian visto en su vida.

Mientras kaoru estaba con Megumi, tomoe se encargaba de conquistar a kenshin, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo conseguia, lo unico que hacia era hacerlo enojar, cosa poco comun en el.

El cinco de enero, Kaoru regresaba al Japón y habia quedado con su hermano de que la iria a buscar, perfecta excusa para poder ver a kenshin.

El avion llego temprano y Kaoru estaba buscando sus maletas, cuando sintio un abrazo por detrás de ella, enseguida una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro al saber que eran los calidos brazos de su Kenshin.

Al fin has llegado Koishii- dijo el mientras la giraba delicadamente para poder besarla nuevamente. ¡como habia extrañado esos labios que le encantaba saborear! Nunca se cansaba de ella, cada dia la queria con mas. Ella era su vicio,

_un vicio placentero._

Kaoru aun se derretia con cada beso de el..pero el besaba tan bien, tenia una mezcla de ternura, fuego, pasión...que la volvia loca! – bueno si cada vez que regreso tengo esta bienvenida, me parece que viajare todos los dias- dijo ella picaronamente mientras se separaba de el.

Te extrañe mucho- contesto el con una carita, que parecia un niño, tierno, fue lo que penso ella, demasiado tierno- pero es que me habias dejado solito..y bueno sheesha te extraño- sonrio el con una expresion que hasta a Aoshi le dio gracia.

Bueno cuñadita, menos mal que viniste, porque Tomoe estuvo todo el tiempo acosando a kenshin- dijo Misao, haciendo que Kaoru se guirara a verla

En serio?- pregunto ella aun sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho Misao.

Si, pero no te preocupes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- kenshin la abrazo, haciendo que ella se tranquilizara.

-------------------

tomoe estaba saliendo de la oficina de su padre, al parecer habia tenido una larga charla con ellos, pero que hacia Hiko ahí? Acaso Tomoe tenia planeado algo??

_**Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al cruzar la puerta.**_

este sabado, se celebraria en casa de los himura una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Kenshin, y en la casa de hiko ya habian comenzado los preparativos desde muy temprano.

Kenshin estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, estaba pensando en Enishi, en porque se habia desaparecido...tenia tanto miedo de que el regresara y le arrebatara a Kaoru, aunque el no lo permitiria..jamas! nadie podria separarlo de ella...el la amaba demasiado.

Se levanto cuando sintio la alarma del relor, apoyadon en la mesita de luz. Tenia que ir a la oficina de su padre, al parecer Hiko tenia algo muy importante que decirle....

Busco una polera roja y se la puso rapidamente, acompañándolo con su pantalón preferido..el jean negro.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa y bajo las escaleras..aunque para cualquier persona eran demasiado, para el, como ya estaba acostumbrado, estaba bien.

Cuando golpeo la puerta, un extraño escalofrio recorrió por su espalda, pero decidio no hacerle caso..por ahora.

&&&&&&&&&

pasa- se escucho la voz de su padre, por detrás de la puerta. Cuando el pelirrojo finalmente entro, su padre lo hizo sentarse.- felicidades hijo por tu cumpleaños...cada dia mas grande...

gracias- dijo kenshin, le parecio extraño que su padre no le dijera tonto o algo por el estilo..o el famoso baka deshi que el, al final se habia acostubrado.

Pero..sabes bien que ahora debes tener mas responsabilidades-agrego Hijo, llamando completamente la atención de Kenshin.- por eso creo que ya es hora de que te comprometas

Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fria para el pelirrojo, que abrio completamente sus ojos, como un par de platos. Se levanto de la silla y enfrento a su padre con la mirada...

_Si las miradas mataran..hiko en ese momento estaria mas que muerto._

Yo no me quiero casar padre- dijo el, su vos era mas ronca de lo normal- no con alguien que usted elija..

Hiko se enojo ante las palabras de su hijo.- como te atreves baka deshi!! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti..me lo agradeces asi...yo te he buscado una perfecta esposa...y la vas a aceptar...

No!- groto kenshin, mientras sus ojos se volvían ambar..era la primera vez que le hablaba asi a su padre..pero el tenia sus motivos..no queria casarse con nadie..solo con quien el amaba..

Kaoru 

Pero yo hable con su padre..kyosato esta muy complacido..- dijo hiko- y tu sabes que siempre hemos querido que se unieran nuestras familias.- hiko levantaba mas la voz.

Kenshin en parte se tranquilizo, al escuchar el nombre del padre de Kaoru. Pero aun tenia esa sensación en el pecho..

Por favor kenshin, espera a que te presente a tu prometida- rogo hiko- yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti..

Kenshin no le respondio, tan solo se fue, enojado, y con un gran temor.

Fue hacia el garage y saco su jaguar..mientras recorria las calles, marco de su celular un numero familiar..espero a que le contestaran y cuando lo hicieron, el hablo tranquilamente, para no preocuparla...

Cuando termino la llamada, el se dirijio rapidamente a el punto de encuentro acordado en esa llamada.

Llego cinco minutos antes..y contemplo en el parque un lugar tranquilo..donde nadie pudiera verlo..donde el pudiera desahogarse solo. Entonces decidio caminar hacia su lugar secreto, aquel que habia conocido cuando apenas era un pequeño niño...aquel lugar que iba cuando estaba triste..cuando queria ocultarse de la realidad. Tomo del auto una manta..la coloco en el césped..

Ahora estaba solo el, rodeado por aquella vista hermosa..del lago, rodeada por flores salvajes..y arboles..ocultando todo alrededor de el...

Su lugar especial...donde el se quedaba hasta que las luciérnagas desaparecian. (ya se deben imaginar un poco como seria ese lugar no??)

Sintio unos pasos cerca, ya habia llegado. Se levanto y giro hacia donde provenian los pasos..y ahí la vio, tan hermosa como siempre, con el pelo suelto, callendo como una cascada por sus hombros desnudos, apenas una fina tirita de la musculosa blanca, los cubria. Tenia una pollera tres cuartos de color jean..y unas sandalias blancas.

Apenas la vio, el fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo..estrechándola fuertemente en ese abrazo. Ella se lo correspondio, pero tenia la certeza de que algo le una mirada tierna y una voz suave, le pregunto que ocurria.

El solo la miro a los ojos y la beso suavemente. Queria sentir aquellos labios que tanto el amaba saborear..sentia muy adentro de que por mucho tiempo no los sentiria.

Pase lo que pase..te amare por siempre Kaoru...- susurro el cerca de la oreja de ella- para mi sos como el aire, si no estuvieras yo no podria respirar..

Kenshin, anata..yo tambien te amo..y lo are siempre..pero que pasa?? Me estas asustando amor- pregunto ella, mientras la voz le temblaba.

No pasa nada...solo queria que supieras lo mucho que te amo.

Se volvieron a besar, dejando atrás todas las preocupaciones..ahora solo estaban los dos, juntos.

Kenshin recosto a Kaoru lentamente en la manta..y comenzo a besar lentamente su cuello, y acariciar su cintura...

Pero rapidamente paro...no queria obligarla a nada. Pero se sorprendio al ver que ella en sus ojos, le rogaba que continuara.

Asi ambas almas se entregaron mutuamente..siendo las luciérnagas los unicos testigos.

finalmente la fiesta habia comenzado..todas las celebridades e importantes empresarios se encontraban ahí.

Sanozuke estaba con Magumi..sentados en una mesa...discutiendo como siempre...

Pero cuando nadie los veia...

Ellos se demostraban una y otra vez el amor que se tenian mutuamente.

Misao estaba bailando con Aoshi, todas las miradas eran para la joven pareja..habia sido una gran sorpresa la union de ellos..quien diria que la pequeña comadreja derribaria los muros del rey del hielo...

Muchas mujeres deseaban ser Misao, es que Aoshi era el modelo perfecto para toda mujer

Y Misao era una mujer deliciosamente sexy..eso fue uno de los comentarios que recibio Kenshin de sus amigos.

Yahiko caminaba por toda la pista, estaba muy nervioso..y su motivo era la pequeña Tsubame..que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente, vestida con un tierno vestido rosa y el pelo suelto con una tierna tiara.

Yahiko no sabia que hacer en ese momento, queria invitarla a bailar, pero no se animaba...queria decirle lo bien que se veia..pero las palabras no le salian.

Sanozuke entre una de las discusiones con megumi, noto al pequeño...y tan solo, le pidio disculpas a su novia y fue hacia el chico, no sin antes tomar una rosa del decorado.

Se hacerco hacia Yahiko y lo toco por el hombro...cuando el pequeño lo vio, Sano le entrego la rosa...y sin necesidad de palabras Yahiko entendio las intenciones de su amigo... y camino hacia la chica, no sin antes agradecerle con la mirada.

Megumi observo todo..a veces el cabeza de gallina podia ser muy tierno...

Yahiko le entrego la rosa a Tsubame, completamente sonrojado y encogido de hombros..

Ella le sonrio ampliamente el gerto y le entrego un tierno beso en la mejilla...haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran..y que el pequeño sonriera.

Kaoru estaba bailando con Soujiro, riéndose de los chistes de el..y disfrutando del momento. Soujiro podia ser una persona muy interesante..siempre se podia tener una buena platica.

_Un buen amigo sin dudas.._

Kenshin observaba bailar a su novia, seguia cada uno de sus movimientos..era delicada y dulce. Aun recordaba lo ocurrido en la tarde..y no podia estar mas feliz, estaba mas que seguro que cada dia la amaba mas y mas...queria estar con ella todo el resto de su vida...

_Crecer como persona junto a ella y envejecer juntos._

la musica termino por un momento, hiko llamo la atención de todos los invitados..el y Kyosato tenian algo importante que decir..

les agradezco ampliamente el haber venido a la fiesta de mi hijo Kenshin- dijo Hiko con su aire de grandeza- kyosato...

tu padre y yo.. hemos decidido cumplir uno de nuestros grandes sueños- dijo Kyosato- por eso quiero entregarte a mi Hija para tu esposa...

_otra vez aquella sensacion dentro de su pecho...algo malo iba a pasar...estaba mas que seguro..._

Tomoe...

**Continuara**


	13. Tardes negras

**Capitulo 13: Tardes Negras.**

_Y volveran los angeles..._

_Al despertar con tu café._

Ya no es lo mismo sin ti a mi lado...desde que te marchaste mi vida ha sido una calamidad. Te necesito a cada segundo, quiero volver a verte, ver tu hermoso rostro sonriéndome como lo hacia ya tantos años...

Como pude haber sido tan tonto y dejarte ir...y mas de esa manera tan cruel...

Lo que debe haber sido para ti mi pequeña haberme encontrado en esa situación, pero si me hubieras dejado explicarte...

No me creerías...te entiendo.

_Y dicen que me servira,_

_Lo que no mata fuerza te da._

Yo te juro mi vida que no quise involucrarme con ella, después del compromiso decidi enfrentara mi padre, y decirle que yo te amaba a vos...pero aquel dia fue tan confuso...

Te juro que no recuerdo como llegue a la cama con Tomoe!

Pero estoy seguro que eso no es una excusa para lo que hice... me debes odiar tanto...yo ese mismo dia te quite lo mas valioso para ti, lo que me entregaste poniendo toda tu confianza en mi, todo tu amor...y asi te lo pago...

_Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la Tv, por la radio_

_El telefono resonara tu adios..._

Recuerdo muy bien lo ultimo que me dijiste..a la madrugada del otro dia te marchaste de improviso, ni siquiera me dejaste verte para decirte y jurarte que a la que yo amaba era a ti..solamente a ti.

Pero te fuiste y yo me quede solo, con el sentimiento de culpa y dolor..y sabiendo que ahora tu la mujer que ame y que amare siempre, me odia..y tiene razon.

_De tardes negras.._

_Que no hay tiemp, ni espacio, ni nadie nunca entendera..._

Y ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he soñado, y no puedo compartirlo contigo..con quien siempre quise hacerlo...al contrario quien comparte todo conmigo es a quien menos desie en mi lado..pero ahora por lo menos le tengo amor..no como el que te tengo a ti.

_.porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti._

Señor Himura tiene telefono- me interrumpe Yumiko mi secretaria- es su esposa.

Muchas gracias Yumiko, puedes retirarte ya la atendere...

Hola- escucho su voz por el otro lado de la linea...su vos es sensual y pasada, bien para la mujer que se convirtió..a mi lado. Sigo hablando con ella, hasta que una noticia me hace temblar...ella se preocupa por mi porque no le contesto, pero le digo que todo esta bien, auqneu ella lo duda...,e conoce demasiado...

La saludo cariñosamente. Y me hacerco hacia el escritorio. Tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras y especialmente a ti...

Pero lo que me nos puedo hacer es no pensar en ti, estas en mis pensamientos a cada segundo..pero desde esta mañana estas mucho mas seguido en ellos...

_Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas..._

_entre horarios y trafico, trabajo y pienso en ti._

_Y entre puerta y telefono tu foto me hablara..._

Y aquí me entuentro ya como tantas tardes, sentado en mi escritorio, observando tu foto...apenas eras una adolescente y no puedo evitar imaginarme la mujer que te has convertido..no puedo parar de imaginar en lo cambiado que esta tu cuerpo y lo suave de tu piel...

Y se que hago mal con Tomoe, ella me ama..pero yo no puedo mandar a mi corazon, yo me le entrego a ella en carne..pero cuando estoy durmiendo me entrego solo a ti...

Se que soy un depravado pero te deseo con tantas ganas mi koishi..se que no soy nadie para decir esto, pero eres mia y de nadie mas..yo te siento solo mia..porque yo soy tuyo completamente..es insoportable tu ausencia..fueron demasiados años si verte...

**Mañana hay que ir a buscar a Kao.**- las palabras de Tomoe resuenan por mi mente una y otra vez; finalmente después de ya 7 años vuelves aquí...mi angel vuelve...

**Pero con Akira..**- maldito hombre me la robaste..me robaste mi vida!** Quien eres tu para reclamarle,tu jugaste con ella/ **no, no es asi...yo no quise..**/ ahora te arrepientes, pero cuando estuviste con su hermana no**/ es que no recuerdo como llegue ahí..**/ igual ya no puedes hacer nada..ambos se casaron su vidas son diferentes ahora..ella se entrega a su esposo...y tu deberias hacer lo mismo**/ basta Battousao ya es demasiada tortura para mi!**/ te lo voy a repetir siempre porque me quitaste a lo que mas queria!**

Las peleas con mi otro yo son cada vez mas frecuentes...el tiene razon yo no soy nada para reclamar nada...Kaoru tiene derecho a hacer su vida..pero quiero que sea a mi lado!

_De tardes negras..._

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio, ni nadie nunca entendera..._

_Quedarte...puedes..._

_Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti..._

Finalmente la alarma de mi reloj me volvio a sacar de mis pensamientos. Ya era muy tarde y debia volver ya a mi casa...con mi esposa...tomoe. así que sin dudaro tome mi chaqueta y sali del edificio, mi secretaria me observaba con una sonrisa..tratando de animarme, últimamente mi estado de animo decaia profundamente.

Subi a mi porche y comence a recorrer las calles..pero me detuve de golpe. El parque..hacia tanto que no iba hacia aquel lugar..mi lugar especial..mio y el de ella.

Todo seguia igual, tanto que parcecia que se hubiera congelado esperando nuestro regreso.

Me sente en el lugar donde la habia hecho mia por primera y unica vez..pero la mejor vez de mi vida...

Las imágenes de aquella hermosa noche estaban en mi memoria intactas..no se me habia olvidado ni el mas minimo detalle...

Recuerdo lo hermoso que le quedaba aquella musculosa blanca con la pollera de jean...su cabello suelto como una cascada entre sus hombros..suaves y firmes...

Las expresiones en su rostro a cada accion, durante todo el acto la estuve observando. Como al principio le dolia y pude notarlo por eso fui lento...pero después ,me sorprendio y mucho su rostro mirandome y rogándome que continuara...

Recuerdo el sonido agitado de su corazon después de haberle hecho el amor... y la sensación de estar fundido con ella...

_Y lucho contra el siliencio hablando con el.._

_Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos..._

_**Y si tu me quieres tu ya no me veras..si menos me quieres yo mas estare ahí. **_

Recuerdo que el dia en que ella se caso con el yo le dije esas palabras..preso de la furia y celos porque otro hombre tendría todo lo que yo siempre anele.

Recuerdo su rostro llorando pero después lleno de rencor, nunca te habia visto asi...

Vete con tu esposa que ahora tienes que cumplir con ella...- me dijiste secamente.

Pero yo te amo a ti Kaoru- mas que una afirmación fue una suplica mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlos...

Si tanto me amabas no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste...ambos elegimos ya..y así que disculpame pero me voy con mi futuro esposo.

Si supieras lo que me dolieron esas palabras y me siguen doliendo, pero tenias razon...

_Yo mas estare alli..._

_Lo juro!_

Ya es tarde y no quiero preocupar a nadie, mañana mi tortura comenzara...yo soy debil por ella y no creo que pueda aguantarme...

Sin ti Kaoru la vida no tiene sentido...para mi la vida ahora es solo una rutina...

Te amo Kaoru...

_Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti..._

_**Continuara.**_

**_Na: _** que les parecio este capitulo? La verdad que no lo pensaba hacer asi a este capitulo, pero después de escuchar la canción de tardes negras de tizziano me parecio perfecta para el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siempre me apoyan y me tiene paciencia porque se que me demore muchísimo...

He estado muy ausente en lo que se refiere a mis fanfics...primero que nada aporque me mude, por el verano, mis papas decidieron alquilar la casa y nos fuimos a quedar en la chacra..y por eso no tengo internet y cuando voy al cyber apenas puedo escribir..los que me ven en el msn perdon por no contestar es que el tiempo en serio no me da.

Otra cosa mas es que estoy preparando un examen difícil de química y estoy estudiando todo el dia.. y por eso esta semana no entre ningun dia...

Me han pasado muchas cosas desde que deje de escribir hace ya unos cuantos meses...

Estuve un buen tiempo mal porque un muy buen amigo de mi hermana se murio en un accidente de autos (apenas tenia 21 años, tenia todo una vida por adelante) el era una persona muy buena, yo no lo conocia tanto como mi hermana pero para mi era un chico muy bueno y cariñosos..era alguien que te contagiaba su felicidad...alguien que por su sola personalidad (aparte de que era un chico muy lindo) podia robarte el corazon...como lo hizo con su novia...

Que en estos momentos debe estar sufriendo demasiado..como su familia y quienes lo quieren

Otra cosa que me tiene muy mal es que a mi abuelo que yo lo adoro le pronosticaron cancer en el colon y estamos muy preocupados por el porque el 15 es la operación y el tumor es demasiado grande...ademas el últimamente esta sufriendo muchísimo con la cadera, porque se le sale muy fácilmente y se le descubrio el cancer gracias a un examen que era principalmente para saber si podian operarlo de la cadera...pero yo se que es fuerte, pero igual me preocupa muchísimo...si no me preocupara no seria normal no?

Otra cosa que me paso es enterarme que mi mejor amiga es anorexica..yo antes de que ella se enterara ya lo sospechaba y se lo habia dicho..pero igual uno nunca le desea eso a nadie...lo bueno que ella sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo..y se que va a salir adelante..

Pero entre tantas cosas tristes algo bueno tiene que haber..y bueno Dark Shadow se enamoro..si como lo leen...finalmente alguien logro robarme el corazon, el es todo lo que siempre he querido, ante todo es mi amigo, mi complice...y realmente lo amo. Aunque el ahora esta en otro pais y lo re extraño..pero en 2 semanas regresa..pero 2 semanas es bastante! Aunque hay muchas personas que esperan incluso años por quienes aman.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora de lo que tengo que contarles..no puedo seguir escribiendo porque ya es muy tarde y mañana debo ir a estudiar muy temprano.

Vuelvo a agradecer a todas las personas que esperaron noticias mias..apenas salga del examen les prometo que publicare las continuaciones de los demas fics...pero ante no puedo, este fue una escapadita que pude tener después de 4 semanas...

Ja ne

Dark Shadow

_Capitulo 14. My inmortal_


	14. My inmortal

**Capitulo 14: My inmortal.**

Nota: la canción es de evanescence y es my inmortal... cuando pongo la letra es porque Kaoru la canta. Para su comodidad pondré la letra en ambos idiomas, pero es mas que obvio que kao la canta en ingles jajaja. Disfruten.

La mañana había comenzado, los rayos del sol sobresalían por los delicados encajes de las cortinas, haciendo contacto con el rostro angelical. De una chica, que finalmente se convirtió en toda una mujer. Entrecerró mas fuerte los ojos y comenzó a moverse, acurrucándose en el pecho desnudo de su marido. Este por inercia la abrazo protectoramente y mientras abría sus ojos esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. El apuesto caballero de ojos azules profundo miraba a su joven esposa, mientras que con su mano corría aquellos mechones rebeldes que se aparecían como intrusos tapando su bello rostro.

Bueno días mi amor- susurro el mientras su esposa abría sus ojos. Eran un par de esmeraldas puras y brillantes, llenas de amor y alegría. Que lo volvían loco- ah dormido bien mi princesa?

Si..Ha dormido maravillosamente mi príncipe- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, característica de ella, mientras besaba los labios de su esposo.

Me alegro, porque hacia muchos días que no dormías koishii- dijo el mostrando preocupación, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuello de ella, bajando por su pecho y finalmente llegar a su cometido, llegar a su vientre...

Muo..Es que la pequeña se mueve demasiado Aoshi- dijo la chica poniendo una cara de niña. Su esposo acariciaba el vientre de seis meses de su esposa, estaba orgulloso de que su progenitor fuera una niña, no le importaba si fuera niña o varón, lo que mas quería aparte de que fuese sano, era saber que era fruto de su amor...un hijo de el y de su amada Misao.

Bueno mi amada princesa sabe usted que puedo estar todo el tiempo acariciándola y mimándola, pero debemos ir al aeropuerto a buscar a kao- dijo felizmente Aoshi.

Es verdad...hoy viene Kao!- expreso felizmente la pelinegra, pero recordó algo que hizo enseguida cambiar su rostro a uno preocupado- Tomoe y Kenshin también Irán...y Tomoe pidió explícitamente que se quedaran con ellos hasta que terminen de construir la casa de ellos..

Aoshi había olvidado ese detalle, estaba tan embriagado por la felicidad de ver a su hermana que se había olvidado lo mas importante..El hecho que el hombre que ella había amado siempre estaba casado con su hermana mayor- Tomoe..a veces siento que lo hace por gusto...pero tu hermano se porto muy mal con kaoru- dijo serio

Mi vida sabes bien que fue un juego de tu hermana...y kaoru no le creyó- misao no trataba de defender en lo absoluto a kenshin, pero sabia que todo había sido a causa de Tomoe- y ahora Kaoru lo vera tan cambiado...pobre, kenshin esta irreconocible...

Yo he notado también lo cambiada que esta ella- comento a su esposa- va a ser muy doloroso volverse a ver y mas si no terminaron de la mejor manera...

Además kenshin desde que supo que Kaoru y Akira volvían se puso peor...yo veo que la sigue amando..

Misao si la ama, porque no deja a Tomoe y se va con Kaoru?- dijo el- ya todos saben incluso mis padres y los tuyos que ese matrimonio no funciona...

Pues no lo se...lo que me preocupa son ellos dos..Especialmente mi hermano, ayer me lo encontré en la oficina y no lo vi en su mejor estado...hacia años que no lo había visto llorar, y aoshi mi vida te lo juro, fue horrible verlo en ese estado- decía misao entre sollozos.

Aoshi se acerco a ella y la abrazo- tranquila mi amor, tranquila...

A veces me siento tan mal aoshi, nosotros somos tan felices y ellos sufren tanto...

Si lo se, querida lo se- ahora comenzaba a acariciar su cabellera negra. Misao finalmente dejo de llorar y esbozando una sonrisa se separo de su marido y comenzó a vestirse. Y el al ver la acción de su esposa, decidió hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Las gotas frías caían constantemente haciendo contacto con su fuerte espalda, ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera la temperatura del agua helada en su piel. había dejado de sentir, convirtiéndose en un témpano de hielo...ahora lo único que lo confortaba era su trabajo, se las pasaba día y noche en su despacho...

Su esposa, trataba siempre de complacerlo y el siempre tenia que actuar ante ella que todo estaba bien, pero en realidad todo era un desastre para el...su vida era una simple rutina ya..no le quedaba nada...era como un marioneta, haciendo sus cosas pero no sintiendo nada...la luz se le había ido de su vida y ahora estaba profundamente dentro de un túnel...

Salió de la ducha y busco una toalla para secarse, luego se la ato en su cintura y se dirigió al espejo del baño..que por aquellas ya acostumbradas duchas frías, no se empañaba...se observo por un buen rato...

_Así que esta es la vida que has elegido...mírate nada mas, estas hecho un desastre...la mujer que amas esta casada con tu mas grande enemigo...tu matrimonio es un desastre...y sobre todo, hoy la volverás a ver y ella va a notar lo cambiado que estas._

_Mírate solo eres una sombra maldita en este mundo...un espectro de quien nadie quiere llegar a hacer.._

_Kenshin himura te has convertido en lo que siempre odiaste ser...un monstruo._

Cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza, mientras que lagrimas rebeldes recorrían pos sus mejillas, suspiros ahogados hacían eco por la habitación, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban cada mañana, a cada segundo. Un golpe en la puerta lo trajo nuevamente a la tierra..

Kenshin recuerda que debemos prepararnos para ir al aeropuerto.- la voz de su esposa se escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

Esta bien ya salgo- no quería ir, no podía, pero sus deseos de verla eran mas fuertes que cualquier cosa. Se miro nuevamente al espejo, y resignado ato su pelo en una cola baja. Tras pasar los años...decidió dejar crecer su cabello y ahora se había convertido en una hermosa cascada larga rojiza...como el fuego ardiente.

Su rostro no había cambiado tanto, solamente ahora era mas masculino y adulto, pero aun seguía teniendo aquel encanto de adolescente..pero ahora era mas seductor que antes...pero a pesar de todo aquellos aspectos, el tenia una mirada muy diferente, aquellos ojos violetas que enamoraban a todas, ahora eran ámbar...misteriosos y aterradores...

Su mirada había cambiado desde el peor día de su vida...el día que la perdió.

* * *

Salió de su habitación donde su esposa lo esperaba ya arreglada...encontró un traje en su cama, un armani, impecable...no dudo ni un segundo y se lo puso.

Bajo por las escaleras junto a Tomoe, ella realmente lucia radiante con su vestido púrpura..pero el no lo notaba, no podía...

Buenos días señores...el desayuno esta servido-saludo meiko, la mucama, una anciana.

Gracias Meiko- dijo gustosamente Tomoe.

Meiko yo no desayunare..Prefiero tomarme un wisky- su voz era ronca y seca. La mucama y tomoe se sorprendieron.

Desde cuando tomas de mañana?- pregunto molesta tomoe.

Desde hoy..Y por favor no me molestes- y ahí termino la conversación..

* * *

El avión estaba apunto de llegar a su destino, una mujer de cabello negro, largo y de ojos azul noche, miraba con aire melancólico por la ventana...el regresar le traía muchos recuerdos que ella preferiría olvidar, pero no podía..y sobre todo aquel amor que nunca pudo dejar de amar...

Koishii que te ocurre?- un hombre sentado al lado de ella la observaba con preocupación...sus ojos marrones notaban que la quería mucho. Ella se giro a verlo y fingió una sonrisa- no ocurre nada, es que estaba recordando lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia..

Te entiendo mi vida, fueron muchos años lejos de aquí- dijo el mientras la abrazaba- yo creo que te vas a poner muy feliz cuando veas a tus hermanos.

Si- sonrió sinceramente ella- va ser lindo ver a aoshi y misao y mas ver como se le sienta el estar embarazada.

Koishi..no se si sabes que nos vamos a quedar con tomoe y Kenshin hasta que terminen nuestra casa

El corazón de kaoru dio un saltó al escuchar eso...tanta tortura era para ella volver a verlo y ahora se enteraba que debía quedarse en la casa de ellos. Dio un suspiro largo y miro detalladamente a su marido, el había sido un precioso regalo del cielo para ella...lo quería muchísimo, lo amaba, pero de una manera diferente...era mas costumbre que amor...pero ella no quería sentir eso, no quería amar mas a quien la había usado, pero no podía...es verdad que el corazón es ciego sordo y mudo, y no le hace caso a la razón...

No supo cuanto tiempo estaba observándolo, pero el sonido de la voz de la azafata la saco de sus pensamientos.

Por favor abróchense los cinturones que estamos a punto de aterrizar...muchas gracias 

Su mirada se torno fría, ahora era el momento de afrontar todo lo que ella había huido durante años ya...no pudo evitar pensar en el..En como se encontraría en este momento...que tan cambiado podría estar..porque la ultima vez que lo vio aun era un muchacho joven de apenas 23, y ahora el ya tendría unos 31 años...

Bueno koishi ya es hora de bajar- anuncio amablemente Akira, al ver que su esposa seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. _Maldito Himura..pensé que ella había logrado olvidarte pero no es así..._

Esta bien- sonrió ella_. Será mas que una tortura volverte a ver..Y saber que estas con ella...kami sama porque?

* * *

_

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, personas despidiendo a sus familiares que seguro partirían hacia una nueva vida...entre llantos y abrazos se decían lo mucho que se querían, y veían partir a sus seres amados, deseándoles desde lo mas profundo la mejor de la suerte...y esperando que les salga todo bien...

También habían personas felices, recibiendo a las personas idas, que regresaban. Abrazos y risas acompañaban a esas escenas...

Misao estaba sentada en una de lasa sillas del aeropuerto, miraba impaciente la puerta donde Kaoru y Akira aparecerían...estaba comiendo un alfajor de chocolate, pues los antojos la seguían a todas partes...aoshi miraba a su pequeña esposa y se reía por dentro...una futura madre y aun seguía comportándose como una niña, cosa que a el le encantaba...

Muo cuando llegaran? Ya me duele la espalda de estar sentada- se quejo Misao, mientras se acariciaba su espalda y hacia una mueca de dolor- porque los bancos del aeropuerto son tan incómodos?

Amor, tranquila, ya llegaran pronto- le sonreía a su esposa mientras se agachaba y acariciaba su espalda para que ya no sintiera mas dolor- mejor así?- la chica le sonrió afirmándole su mejoría. El beso sus labios tiernamente y volvió a levantarse, miro su reloj..y empezaba a ponerse impaciente también, cosa muy rara en el...

Una mujer de cabello castaño caminaba sensualmente hacia la pareja, llevaba una pollera púrpura y una musculosa negra, haciendo juego con una chaqueta del mismo color que la pollera..y así era Tomoe todo combinaba perfectamente...aunque por dentro todo era un desastre...- lamento llegar tarde, es que Kenshin y yo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo...

Esta bien Tomoe- misao sonrió para hacerla sentir bien. Sabia muy bien que estaba mintiendo, lo mas seguro era que habían discutido..Como en esta ultima semana no dejaban de hacer...pobre ellos dos..-y kenshin?

Deicidio a ultimo momento no venir- dijo secamente Tomoe- no se que le puede haber ocurrido- mintió, se hacia la que no sabia nada acerca de los sentimientos de su esposo..Pero por dentro se moría de celos.

Ahh ya sabes como es el- dijo nerviosa Misao y a su vez triste- no soporta a Akira...desde pequeños se llevan mal..

Mira Misao- Aoshi les interrumpió la futura conversación- ya llegaron- dijo felizmente el chico. Misao se levanto de la silla y con su inusual alegría empezó a llamara la pareja- Kao, Akira!

Kaoru sonrió al ver a su cuñada, al parecer nunca cambiaria. Fue corriendo hacia ellos, dejando a Akira con las valijas. Abrazo a su cuñada- que alegría verte Misao!

Ambas chicas se alegraban de verse, se habían extrañado muchísimo, aunque nunca dejaban de comunicarse vía mail o teléfono. Aoshi se acerco a su hermana, mostrando la felicidad que embriagaba...la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo evitar que salieran algunas lagrimas por parte de ambos- me alegra que estés aquí Kao...me hiciste tanta falta

Y tu a mi Aoshi- sonrió la pelinegra. En volvía a ver aquellos hermosos ojos de su hermana, pero algo lo puso triste, no tenían aquel brillo especial en ellos...es cierto que brillaban pero no tan intensamente como antes...sabia que volver había sido una gran batalla para ella._los ojos son la ventana del alma..._

Tomoe también la saludo, secamente pero lo hizo, aunque después de un rato abrazo a su hermana..

Después de saludar a Akira, Aoshi lo ayudo con las valijas y se dirigieron hacia el auto, para volver a la casa donde ellos habitarían.

Kaoru en parte sintió un gran alivio al ver que kenshin no había ido...pero a su vez una gran tristeza, eso le decía o mejor dicho le afirmaba lo que había estado pensando desde hace ya muchos años...el nunca la amo.

* * *

Misao se te ve bien el embarazo- sonrió la pelinegra a su amiga mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella.- espero que la pequeña Sayo sea tan hermosa como su madre.

O como su padre Kaoru- sonrió la chica de ojos verdes- recuerda que su padre es hermoso.-agrego mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Llegaron finalmente a la vieja mansión Himura, ahí los Himura y los padres de Kao los recibieron muy felices. Tomoe les mostró la habitación donde estarían ellos. Y akira se disculpo con su esposa, pues debía ir a visitar a sus familiares...ella le dijo que no se preocupara que ella estaría arreglando sus ropas..que en cuanto terminara irían juntos después...

Así que Kaoru se quedo arreglando sus cosas...comenzó a sacar sus prendas de su valija y las acomodaba en el armario de roble. Acomodaba una a una sus prendas como si fueran porcelana, algo que la distinguía a ella era su prolijidad...

Después de acomodar todo, se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, tenia una hermosa vista del extenso jardín japonés de los himura.. Y también daba al balcón principal..No pudo evitar recordar viejos momentos..

Flash back:

Kenshin sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento: que bueno es verte kaoru...

Kaoru sorprendida? Te acuerdas de mí?

Kenshin: si, como poder olvidar a una persona como tu? Y tu te acuerdas de mi?

Kaoru sonrojo ante el comentario: si...Kenshin como decirte que hace unas horas soñe contigo?

En ese momento comenzó la canción Ángel, de robbie williams.

Kenshin al escucharla le dijo a Kaoru: angel...esta canción pega muy bien contigo.

Kaoru seguía sonrojada, no sabia que decir, solo se limito a decir un leve gracias. Kenshin disfrutaba en parte como hacia que la chica se sonrojara, pero sentía que la estaba intimidando o algo por el estilo. Educadamente kenshin levanto su mano e invito a Kaoru a bailar y esta tomo la suave mano de Kenshin, y cuando el poso su brazo por la cintura de ella, se sonrojo.

Ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música...Kenshin no dejaba de mirarla, y sentía su aroma a jazmines , que aroma tan delicioso y sensual...una perfecta combinación, parecía un afrodisíaco. Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de la chica, tenia temor de que ella se molestara, pero no lo hizo, lo único que ella hizo fue cerrar los ojos...parecía que disfrutaba. Sintió con sus manos lo suave y delicado que era su cabello...jugo un rato con sus hebras de petróleo, no quería separarse de ella.

Kaoru se sentía en las nubes...podía sentir como Kenshin jugaba con su cabello, era raro para ella que no se haya molestado, odiaba que alguien le tocara el cabello, pero cuando kenshin lo hacia, le gustaba y mucho. Podía sentir su peco contra el de el, y sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente, como que no quisiera perderla. Kaoru levanto su mano derecha que estaba posada alrededor del cuello de kenshin, y también se dedico a jugar con su cabello rojo...pero luego la movió y la poso en su mejilla derecha ( la de Ken). Kenshin inmediatamente de sentir la mano de ella en contacto con su piel, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Pero luego los abrió cuando ella regreso su mano alrededor de su cuello.

Kenshin también quería tocar su rostro y lo hizo con un suave roce, como si estuviera tocando la mas linda porcelana...

Fin flash back.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, le era muy difícil contenerse. Decidió dar una vuelta, recorrer la casa... pero cada rincón la hacia recordarlo a el..

Flash back 2:

Kenshin: sabes kaoru, desde el primer día que te vi, no he podido olvidarte...es extraño porque apenas era un niño de cinco años..

Kaoru: en serio? O sea que no soy la única..

Kenshin: que?

Kaoru: es que desde que regrese a Japón, he tenido sueños con un niño..Recuerdos..Y ese niño eras tu kenshin.

Kenshin: es extraño que ambos estemos así...aunque no creo que sea extraño

Kaoru: que?

Kenshin: si..Porque yo te amo Kaoru..

Kaoru: kenshin...

Kenshin: te ame desde aquel día y cada día te amo mas, aunque no te vi durante años te ame..Y cada día creció mas ese amor...

Kaoru: Kenshin yo también te amo.

así Kenshin toma con su mano el mentón de kaoru y posa sus labios en los de ella. Kenshin quiso intensificar el beso mas y con su lengua pidió acceso, al recibirla se encontró con la lengua de su amada..Comenzando así un baile privado dentro de sus bocas. El beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado..Pero como todo ser humano necesita del aire, se separaron...kenshin observo el rostro de kaoru y lo acaricio con su mano izquierda...para luego volver a besarla. Que bien que se sentía..Su sabor era delicioso, indescriptible, único.

Kenshin: te amo Kaoru Kamiya- pensó mientras la besaba nuevamente.

fin flashback2

Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la mansión sin rumbo fijo. Miraba cada uno de los retratos de los antepasados de la familia Himura. Hasta que se topo con una pequeña mesita que tenia un hermoso ramo de sakura, las favoritas de Tomoe. Al lado noto un portarretrato y lo tomo entre sus manos...

Y ahí estaba el. Con un traje impecable y una amplia sonrisa. Se notaba que se encontraba feliz...ahí ella se sintió a un peor...noto que estaba mas apuesto que nunca, había dejado crecer su cabello, de seguro seguía siendo tan suave...como su piel...sus labios...dejo el portarretratos en la mesita y continuo su camino...

Flashback3:

Kenshin: tranquila Kaoru, Koishii yo estoy aquí contigo, no voy

A dejar que Enishi te haga algo malo...jamás..Entiende que yo te amo y que daré la vida por ti..

Kaoru: gracias Kenshin- ella busco sus labios para sellar esa promesa que el le había hecho, también para sentirse segura otra vez entre sus brazos, y el le correspondió con la misma intensidad de siempre, creando el mismo juego que solo ellos dos sabían las reglas...donde ambos ganaban

fin flashback3

_Mentiras ,todo era mentira!_Sigue caminando mientras cada lagrima era mas frecuente. Sintió una extraña sensación ante una puerta..Y se queda parada ahí, era como si ella supiera lo que se encontraba en el otro lado..acaricio la puerta y dando un suspiro abandono el lugar para seguir su camino...sigue caminando hasta que llego al living, ahí se encontraba un piano antiguo, pero en perfectas condiciones...

paso sus manos por el fino piano negro, acariciándolo, recordando aquellos momentos en cuando era una niña, tenia clases con su hermana Tomoe...

Hacia años que no tocaba..Y no tocaba y por una extraña sensación le vinieron las ganas. Así que se sentó en el banco del piano y comenzó a acariciar las teclas...

al principio se equivocaba, pero enseguida volvió a tocar como lo hacia antes...

la melodía era melancólica y a si vez describía cada sentimiento de ella...

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola

_Deja que se valla todo el dolor, deja que las lagrimas fluyan hasta dejar de hacerlo...te mereces ser feliz Kaoru...necesitas volver a ser la de antes, aunque sea lo mas difícil que puedas hacer..._

**Te amo Kaoru-**_aquellas hermosas palabras no dejan de estar presente en mi, su voz diciéndome mentiras..puramente mentiras...son palabras tan hermosas pero a su vez tan dolorosas..._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

Misao estaba tomando un te en su casa, comiendo galletitas que su esposo le había comprado gracias a uno de sus tantos antojos.

Aoshi había salido de la bañera y ya se encontraba vestido con un Jean negro y una camisa blanca...se sentó al lado de su esposa y comenzó a acariciar su vientre, mientras le daba besos fogosos en el cuello...

Mmm Aoshi sama, debe portarse bien, sino nuestra pequeña que dirá- comento juguetonamente su esposa.

Pues la pequeña Sayo estará de acuerdo que su padre le demuestre cada día a su madre cuanto la ama- ahora beso sus labios, pero algo los hizo separarse...producido por una de las tantas pataditas de su pequeña, ambos sonrieron y Aoshi beso el vientre de su amada mujer.

Y siempre te voy a demostrar mi amor hacia ti sayo..-susurro el. Misao lo observaba y estaba contenta por lo mimoso y tierno que era su esposo..

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí

Lagrimas caían en las teclas en movimiento, cada tanto su voz se quebraba...pero la hacia bien, le hacia bien desahogarse de esta manera...desahogarse como lo hacia cuando era pequeña y le tenia miedo a algo..Su piano la ayudaba a desahogarse como nadie lograba hacerlo..Por que no lo había hecho antes? Porque no había vuelto a su piano?

Tomoe s encontraba en su habitación, sentada enfrente a su dresuar, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su cara... sus planes le estaban saliendo bien, ahora sabría de una vez por todas si ellos dos se seguían amando...ella lucharía por su marido hasta el final, porque a pesar de que el no la amara, ella lo amaba...

Kenshin es mío...solo mío- murmuro enojada...

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí

Las calles estaban esta vez con muy pocos autos, era reconfortable para el, llegar a su casa temprano...la hora de la verdad había llegado... había tenido la cobardía de no ir al aeropuerto..Pero ahora era diferente, el debía volver a su casa, que haría sino estos meses que ellos se quedaban ahí...desaparecer? Debía ser valiente y demostrarse lo mas frió posible, pero su amor por ella lo estaba volviendo loco..que haría el al verla? De seguro de descontrolaría...

Estaciono el auto en la chochera y se quedo unos segundos sentado ahí, sin soltar el volante..preso de sus recuerdos...

**_Te amo Kenshin-_**su hermosa vos pronunciando su amor por el...

**_Me mentiste, me usaste, no quiero volver a verte!-_**ella tenia razón, el se había comportado como un completo idiota...pero ella nunca había aceptado sus explicaciones...apoyo su cabeza en el volante y se le escapo un sollozo...

Después de estar un rato así, decidió bajar del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta...

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí

Apenas cruzo la puerta de entrada, un aroma lo embriago..La casa completa estaba impregnada del aroma de ella..Todo olía a Jazmines.. hacia tantos años que no sentía su esencia...y al sentirla volvió a llorar, las lagrimas se le escurrían salvajemente y sin su permiso...

_Que te ocurre himura? Acaso estas llorando?...el monstruo esta llorando?_

Una voz melodiosa lo trajo de nuevo a tierra, o mejor dicho lo trajo a un nuevo transe...su voz era angelical, pero notaba como a ratitos aquella hermosa voz se quebraba...al parecer alguien estaba sufriendo como el...

Decidió seguir aquella hermosa melodía, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del living, afirmando lo que pensaba, alguien estaba cantando..y cuando abrió la puerta...sus ojos automáticamente dejaron de ser ámbar...volvieron a ser violetas...

Ahí se encontraba ella, la única dueña de su corazón...sentada en el piano, tocando la canción mas melancólica que el podría escuchar..pero la mas cierta...sabia que esa canción era para el, o mejor dicho lo sospechaba...

Se encontraba tan hermosa, mas hermosa aun de lo que recordaba, sus curvas se habían acentuado haciéndola endemoniadamente sexy, sus pechos estaban mas formados...sus labios mas carnosos...su cabello mas largo..y ese vestido blanco acentuaba mas su esbelta figura...sin duda una diosa...el no pensaba verla tan hermosa, en sus sueños no se la imaginaba tan perfecta...

Noto como ella lloraba y verla así fue como una punzada para su corazón...el era el culpable de todo...

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio

Y ahí fue cuando el se dio cuenta de todo...de que esa canción si era para el, del monstruo que era, ella sufría por el, por haber sido un cobarde y no luchar por ella...quería abrazarla implorarle que lo perdonaba, pero el no tenia el derecho...el era el culpable de todo...

No podía evitar, pero su llanto cada vez era mas grande...sus ojos ya estaban hinchados...sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento...un sufrimiento del cual se sentía impotente...nadie podía hacer ya nada...

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí

La canción finalmente había terminado y kaoru no se sentía tan mejor como lo había pensado, necesitaba verlo, aunque sea un solo minuto...

La sala quedo completamente en silencio, ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia...las lagrimas aun seguían a su lado...observaba el piano con cierta tristeza...un sollozo la hizo girar, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos lo vieron y las lagrimas se acentuaron en ella...

Ahí estaba el, sus ojos estaban rojos y miles de lagrimas escurrían de ellos...ambos se miraron...hasta que el sin dejar de mirarla, callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar...

Perdóname- susurro el antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo y bajar su cabeza...

Continuara

Se que es un capitulo triste, pero mi animo solo me dejaba hacerlo así...hacia mas de un mes que no escribia, a pesar de hace poco actualizar mis historias y publicar una..pero es que las había escrito el día en que salve el examen...pero no había podido publicarlas...

El estado de mi animo así, es que marzo y principios de abril fueron los meses mas difíciles...

Pues como yo les había comentado a mi abuelo lo habían operado...la operacio había salido lo mas bien, estab muy feliz por eso que había decidido escribir nuevamente...incluso lo había ido a visitar, y el me decía felizmente muchas cosas y lo feliz que lo ponia verme, porque yo con el tenia un arelacion especial...era como yo lo llamaba mi abelo, el mas especial de todos. No es que no quiera a mis otros abuelos, pero el era muy especial para mi y la relacion que tenia con el era diferente con los demas...

Al día siguiente de visitarlo una mala noticia llego a mis oidos y era que mi amado abuelo había caido en CTI, y tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia...me la pase ese día en el hospital junto a mi madre y mis hermanos, razando por el...incluso lo llegue a ver cuando regresaba de la sala de operacionesy al verlo así, me derrumbe...la imagen de mi abuelo en esa camilla me dejo detruida, tanto que esa misma noche nos permitian verlo, y yo no pude entrar...

Pero la alegría había llegado porque el estaba mejorando, ya al otro día entre a verlo e incluso hable con el, aunque mucho no se le podía entender lo que decía...se notaba las ganas que el tenia en hablarme, porque a penas me veia se ponia re contento y me trataba de decir cosas, que al final se enojaba consigo mismo porque no podía terminar de decirlas ya que se fatigaba...

Las cosas marchaban lentamente, porque había vuelta a recaer..en tan solo 1 semana lo tuvieron que operar tres veces... yo lo iba a visitar a cti siempre que podía... pero cada visita era muy dolorosa para mi. Me dolia verlo con esas maquinas conectadas, me dolia verlo quejándose de dolor y me destruia verle el miedo reflejado en sus ojos...

así pasaron mas de 20 días donde el no presentaba ni ninguna mejora ni ninguna empeora...

Pero la ultima vez que lo fui a visitar y lo pude ver, nunca olvidare lo que me dijo...aquellas palabras: te amo, estaran siempre conmigo. Al otro día fui a visitarlo pero no pude entrar, pues su estado había empeorado..mi abelo se estaba entregando...

A pesar de saber que era lo mejor para el, que el dejaria de sufrir, me dolia el hecho de saber que no lo volvere a ver... auqneu me consuela saber que esta a mi lado...y que siempre lo estará...

El 4 de marzo me encontraba en la casa de mi prima y fue ahí cuando me dieron la mas dolorosa noticia...mi abuelo se había marchado...al principio no entendia nada, pensaba que era una pesadilla y en el velatorio cai un poco...pero cuando cai completamente fue en su entierro...

Por eso estuve mucho tiempo un poco alejada de también de mis amigos...cuando podía entraba al msn...pero mis ganas de hablar eran 0 solo entraba para enviarles mensajes la familia...

Otra de las cosas es que mi hermano y cuñada se fueron en marzo también a vivir a usa, los extraño demasiuado...su ausencia es insoportable, pero por suerte existe la tecnología..y lo hace un poco mas facil..solo un poco..

Y al otro día de cumplirse un mes de la muerte de mi abuelo, pierdo a otro familiar...y es a mi tio, el murio de un paro cardiaco con 61 años...

Gracias a mis familiares, estoy mejor, pero fueron demasiadas perdidas en tan solo 1 mes...y sin contar que también fallecio la abuela de mi cuñada (yo no la conocia pero me dolio mucho por mi cuñada)

Pensaba dejar de escribir por mas tiempo...pero gracias a unas cuantas personas decidi por lo menos intentar escribir algo..y esta es el resultado..lamento mucho y les pido disculpas si no es de su agrado..pero como ya dije mi inspiración solo daba para esto...

Gracias por leer esto...

Ja ne

Dark Shadow.


	15. No se pueden eludir los sentimientos

La canción finalmente había terminado y kaoru no se sentía tan mejor como lo había pensado, necesitaba verlo, aunque sea un solo minuto...

La sala quedo completamente en silencio, ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia...las lagrimas aun seguían a su lado...observaba el piano con cierta tristeza...un sollozo la hizo girar, y fue ahí cuando sus ojos lo vieron y las lagrimas se acentuaron en ella...

Ahí estaba el, sus ojos estaban rojos y miles de lagrimas escurrían de ellos...ambos se miraron...hasta que el sin dejar de mirarla, callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar...

Perdóname- susurro el antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo y bajar su cabeza...

**Capitulo15: No se pueden eludir los sentimientos.**

Kaoru estaba enfrente a el, no dejaba de observarlo...lo miraba con cierto rencor, pero cada lagrima de el le era como una flecha clavándose en su ya dolido corazon. No sabia que hacer, si decirle lo mucho que la habia lastimado o ir y consolarlo...porque al verlo llorar asi, le demostro a ella que el algo le importaba...

Perdomane- volvio a decir el pelirrojo ahora clavando sus ojos llorosos a la mirada triste de ella- yo no queria...te juro Kaoru no queria...

Pero lo hiciste- finalmente ella hablo, su voz se notaba fria, un escalofrio recorrio la nuca del pelirrojo.

Yo te amaba a ti Kaoru, y lo sigo amando- decia el entre sollozos- nunca quise estar con Tomoe...ella fue la que tendio todo- sus lagrimas fluian cada vez mas

Pero bien que te quedaste con ella- volvio a hablar la pelinegra, sin cambiar el tono.

Porque no me creias!- grito el pelirrojo- no creias en el amor que te tengo...

Kenshin imaginate lo que es encontrarte al amor de tu vida en la cama con tu hermana- ahora ella volvia a llorar...

Tambien imaginate lo que es estar todos estos años sin la mujer que amas, deseándola a cada rato...haciendole el amor a tu esposa y pensar que te lo hacia a ti...vivir una vida vacia- su voz se volvio a quebrar..y volvio a agachar la cabeza.

Kaoru se acerco a el, y se agacho para quedar a su altura. – para que tengo que imaginármelo si lo vivo cada dia- susurro ella mientras sostenia el rostro de el entre sus manos.

El quiso rozar sus labios pero ella se lo impidio, auqneu era lo que mas deseaba- no puedo...no puedo hacerle esto a akira, yo lo quiero...

Pero lo amas?- pregunto el con un aire de tristeza dibujado en su rostro- dime lo amas?

Si- respondio ella y noto como el volvia a esconder su rostro.- pero es un amor diferente..lo amo por ser mi compañero...pero no lo amo como hombre y eso me duele, porque el no se lo merece...

Kaoru shesha te ama con locura, mis dias sin ti fueron el peor castigo...dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo- susurraba el cerca de los labios de ella, mientras el sentia el aroma de jazmines provenientes de la chica. Kenshin sin pedirle permiso absoluto, la beso como lo habia estado deseando hacerlo hace minutos atrás. Kaoru sabia que ocurriria eso, ella lo deseaba aunque no fuera lo correcto..cielos como aun seguia amándolo...empezo a corresponder el beso, haciendose mas apasionados. Lagrimas corrian por los ojos de ambos, sentian como se deboraban mutuamente, kenshin mordisqueaba el labio inferior de la chica, mientras que ella emitia un gemido de satisfacción y con sus dedos se aferraba del cabello de el. Ninguno queria que ese beso se terminara.

Pero la necesidad de respirar fue mas fuerte que sus deseos.

Se miraban a los ojos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Kenshin cambio su posición de estar apoyado en sus rodillas y se sento en el suelo, sin dejar de observarla. Ambos sabian bien que lo que hacian era lo mas incorrecto. Así que Kenshin finalmente se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a la chica...con el fin de ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, un escalofrio placentero recorrio por la nuca de ambos. Y se quedaron asi, mirándose con las manos aun juntas...ninguno queria retirarse, ninguno queria dejar todo asi no mas...kenshin finalmente tomo la iniciativa y la hacerco fuertemente a su cuerpo, abrazandola posesivamente por la cintura de ella y al ver que ella no se negaba, volvio a besarla.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooOooooooooOOOOOOO

Por favor los señores Kamiya ya seran atendidos por el doctor- anunciaba cortésmente la enfermera, mientras guiaba a la pareja a la consulta.

Un hombre de una edad muy mayor se hacerco a ellos y los abrazo.- Misao, Aoshi que alegria verlos!

La misma para ti Genzai- sonrio la pelinegra, mientras su marido estrechaba la mano del viejo doctor.

Hoy sera tu tercera ecografia- sonrio el doctor.- ven siéntate en la camilla, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

Misao le hizo caso a Genzai y se coloco en la camilla mientras que se subia el buzo; el hombre coloco un gel en el vientre de la madre, ella sintio un escalofrio pues decia que estaba muy frio y en seguida coloco el ecógrafo.

Mmm al parecer la pequeña se ve muy saludable- sonrio el doctor a la pareja. Aoshi observaba con mucha curiosidad el monitor y miraba cada paso que daba el doctor, impasiente por saber el estado de su pequeña. Genzai le explicaba el avance y el estado de su pequeña, como lo hacia en todas las ecografias de su esposa.

Le sorprendia de una manera sobrenatural como su amada esposa podia tener a una criatura creciendo y desarrollándose en su vientre, en como por ese artefacto podia ver como su pequeña movia sus manitos y sus piecitos.

El doctor puso el altavoz fuerte, para que la pareja pudiera sentir el corazon latir, de su fruto...ambos como en cada ecografia no podian evitar emocionarse...

Es increíble lo que un bebe puede llegar a hacer con las personas.

oOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOo-

Mi amor me alegro que hallas regresado, te extrañe tanto- decia sensualmente una mujer de cabello rubio como el oro y ojos verdes a un hombre, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.-ven mi vida, hagamos todo lo que no haces con tu esposa...

El hombre la siguió hacia la habitación, y cuando apenas llegaron ahí, Akira tumbo a la chica en la cama, mientras que comenzaba a besarla..

OOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOO

Soujiro se encotraba en su despacho, mirando los miles de papeles que su padre le habia dejado. Desde que se habia recibido de abogado, se encargaba de los asuntos legales del banco de su padre, y sinceramente a veces Hiko Himura podia ser demasiado exigente.

Dio un largo suspiro, queria ir a visitar a su hermano y volver a ver a su amiga de la infancia. A aquel primer amor que le habia enseñado lo que significaba esa palabra...aunque tambien el amor mas doloroso, porque sabia mas que nadie, que Kaoru Kamiya estaba enamorada de su hermano...y para su desgracia..su hermano tambien lo estaba.

Pobre su hermano, deberia estar ahora viviendo el mayor infierno de su vida, tener a la mujer que amas en tu casa...y mas si esta ella con su marido, que tortura! Pero sobre todo tenia miedo de Kenshin, el ahora parecia inhumano, parecia como si su corazon fuera una roca. Tenia miedo de que le hiciera algo a Akira o peor a Kaoru. Soujiro sabia bien que Keenshin no le haria daño ni a una mosca...pero Kaoru era su punto debil...

Señor soujiro- una voz proveniente del altavoz se anunciaba- tiene a su hija en la linea 1.

Gracias Kamatari- tomo el telefono. Y una voz chillona pero hermosa le hablo- papi cuando vas a venir? Quiero ir a ver a la tia Kao y al tio Ken!

Ya Jesse, termino de arreglar unos papeles de tu abuelo y voy para alla- sonreia Soujiro.

Estabien papi, te esperamos con mama...te quiero- dijo la pequeña con su usual alegria, característico en una niña de tres años.

Yo tambien te quiero- soujiro se despidio. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el como Misao habian tenido muchísima suerte...a su hermana la habian comprometido con el hombre que siempre amo y a el..bueno a el lo comprometieron con Clara O´Shea, una americana amiga de la familia. Al principuo a Soujiro no le gustaba la idea, pero finalmente se habia enamorado completamente de ella y ella tambien, pues desde que se conocieron tuvieron una química especial...y ahora tenian a la pequeña Jesse fruto de su amor..no podia pedir mas!

Termino de organizar los papeles, y se dirijio a la puerta de su despacho. La luz se apago mientras que el apuesto abogado cerraba la puerta.

ATENCIÓN! LEMON ACA!

Kenshin besaba a Kaoru, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente la cintura de la chica. No podia ser mas feliz, la tenia ahí, junto con el..como tantas noches lo soñaba. Comenzo a besar su cuello...dando pequeños mordiscos en el, demostrándole que ella le pertenecia. Recorria su fino cuello llegando al hueco entre el cuello y la oreja, besándolo, para luego entretenerse con el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.

Sus manos recorrian salvajemente la espalda de la chica.

Kaoru sentia como las caricias de el la quemaban, a pesar de tener el vestido de ella separando el contacto de su piel con la de ella. No podia evitar gemir, cuando el besaba su cuello, y especialmente cuando el se detenia en su oreja...ese era su punto debil, y el lo sabia muy bien...solo el sabia sus puntos debiles. La chica comenzo a sacarle el bleizer de el (sorry pero no me acuerdo ahora como se escribe), apenas lo despojo de el, comenzo a desarmar el nudo de la corbata... mientras que buscaba la boca de el.

Kenshin levanto la pierna derecha de Kaoru y hizo que lo rodeara la cintura, mientras que acariciba la suave piel de ella, comenzaba a hacercarse a la pollera del vestido...su mano recorria los muslos de la chica, mientras que Kaoru habia logrado quitarle la camisa, y comenzaba a besar el pecho formado de el, las manos de la chica se dirijian juguetonamente..pero con experiencia hacia el pantalón de el. Exitandolo a el de una manera infernal...haciendo que el la tomara de sorpresa por el cabello y volviera a besar su cuello. Mientras que desabrochaba el cierre del vestido, dejándolo caer hasta la cintura de ella, mostrando sus firmes y formados pechos, protejidos por el sostén de encaje negro. Mientras la besaba sus mano izquiera apretaba el seno de ella, haciendo gemir a la chica. Kenshin la tomo entre sus brazos y la apoyo en la pared mas cercana, mientras que como una fiera se acercaba al pecho de ella...sentia como el corazon de Kaoru latia rapidamente y la respiración de ella se agitaba a cada acto de el y le gustaba...queria demostrarle a ella cuanto la habia estado deseando, queria demostrarle que ella le pertenecia, de una manera queria hacerla desearlo...desear que el terminara...

Desabrocho el sostén de ella y comenzo a besar los senos de ella, empezando por uno y terminando por el otro, suscionandolos, mordisqueándolos. Kaoru tenia sus manos envueltas en el cabello de el, la chica no podia evitar cerrar los ojos, cada caricia de el la exitaban de una manera sobrenatural, como nunca nadie pudo hacerlo...como akira nunca pudo hacerlo.

El pelirrojo queria jugar un rato con ella...y sus manos se introdujeron nuevamente por debajo de la pollera de ella, acariciándola suavemente, hasta llegar al punto donde el queria llegar. Dejo de besarla y con una sonrisa la observo, mientras que su mano comenzo a moverse...sonrio con mas satisfacción al ver el rostro de Kaoru, al verla tan exitada. Pero para su sorpresa Kaoru conocia perfectamente ese juego y empezo a seguirlo, ahora era Kenshin el que gemia...desde cuando Kaoru sabia como jugar? Esa pregunta aparecio por la mente del pelirrojo, pero le agrado la idea.

Finalmente ahora era Kenshin el que la estaba deseando...era el que ahora rogaba terminar, queria fundirse con ella. Y asi, la despojo completamente de sus ropas, observando como el cuerpo de su amada se habia perfeccionado con el tiempo...esas curvas lo mataban. Kaoru hizo lo mismo, lo despojo de la poca ropa que a el le quedaba. Finalmente Kaoru rodeo la cintura de Kenshin con su pierna y el comenzo a penetrarla. Al principio el movimiento era lento, pero acorde ambos se acostumbraban se acentuaba mas y mas, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al extasis. Se quedaron unos minutos asi, abrazados, sintiendo como la respiración de cada uno empezaba lentamente a regularizarse...kenshin aun estaba dentro de ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Kaoru lo abrazaba y no podia evitar estar feliz, estar feliz por tenerlo a su lado..por tener al hombre que ama a su lado...

Te amo Kaoru- le dijo el mientras que la miraba a los ojos- te amo y lo hare siempre- la chica sonrio, y el beso de ella era la respuesta a aquellas palabras tan hermosas para ambos.

FIN DEL LEMON!

OooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo

El reloj del comedor marcaba las nueve en punto. Ya era cuestion de minutos para que los invitados a la cena llegaran. Tomoe miraba triunfalmente como habia quedado la mesa, con las vajillas mas delicadas y hermosos arreglos florales en el centro de la mesa y en ambnos extremos. Jazmines y sakura eran las florers de los arreglos, habia estado en desacuerdo con Kenshin cuando pidio Jazmines...sabia bien que era la flor preferida de Kaoru, y kenshin decia que desde pequeño le habian gustado los jazmines, pero sabia que el siempre ponia jazmines para tener el recuerdo de ella a su lado...y eso la enfurecia!

La verdad cuñada que te ha quedado hermoso- sonrio Akira cuando cruzaba el umbral del comedor. Una extraña sonrisa lo rodeaba y especialmente cuando estaba frente a ella, era algo extraño pero sentia que la concoia desde antes de haberla visto por primera vez...

Gracias, lastima que Kenshin queria jazmines...hubiera quedado mas hermoso solo con Sakuras...- dijo tomoe con un aire de molestia.

Me parece perfecto que esten ambas flores...representan a las dos mas grandes bellezas de esta casa- sonrio nuevamente Akira, tratando de ignorar lo que habia dicho la chica de su esposo. Tomoe sin sabes porque no pudo evitar sonrojarse...pero astutamente cambio la conversación.

Y mi hermana donde se encuentra?- su tono habia vuelto al normal.

Cuando llegue ella estaba por entrar a bañarse.

Espero que no demore, esta cena es en honor a ustedes y mi hermana siemrpe que entra a la bañera demora horas- se burlo ella con una sonrisa..

Si eso nunca lo podremos cambiar de ella- se rio el- Kaoru es y sera siempre asi...eso es lo que amo de ella.

Y una pregunta akira, porque aun no han tenido hijos? Kaoru siempre ha deseado tener hijos- realmente Tomoe estaba curiosa por ese tema.

Lo que pasa que Kaoru y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en pasar unos años solos...disfrutar de la pareja, por eso Kaoru y yo nos hemos estado cuidando estos años...pero dos semanas antes de viajar, kaoru dejo de tomar las pastillas porque queremos tener a nuestros hijos aquí.

Así que planean encargarlos aquí...me alegro mucho por ustedes- un aire de tristeza se dibuja en su rostro- yo estuve embarazada hace un mes...y lo perdi- una lagrima corrio por la mejilla de ella. - Me desilucione mucho porque pense que la idea de tener u heredero le encantaria a Kenshin y asi fue...pero perderlo fue muy doloroso para nosotros...

Akira la abraza- tranquila vas a ver que después vas a tener los hijso que quieras...- tomoe no pudo evitar sonreir- ahora quiero ver a esta hermosa dama disfrutar de la cena!

Gracias Akira, la verdad que kaoru tiene mucha suerte en tenerte a su lado.

00000000000000

Kaoru se encontraba en la bañera, con una esponja recorria sus piernar..no podia dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Habia sido el mas hermoso momento después de muchos años...pero se sentia culpable, por no amar a Akira...ella no podia controlar a su corazon, pero su razon le decia que hacia mal, pero como podia decirle a su corazon que hiciera lo correcto..si para su corazon el estar con kenshin era lo mas correcto...

Trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y decidio no repetir lo de esta tarde...aunque seria demasiado difícil. Por dios como lo amaba!

Tranquila kaoru ahora piensa en esta cena...vendran todos tus amigos a visitarte. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Meg y sano.-..a Sou y clara..., después pensaras en como terminar todo.

Termino con su eterno debate y salio de la bañera. Abrio su cajoncito de la mesita de luz, para buscar su collar preferido, un collar de diamantes con un corazon de zafiro (un regalo de Kenshin, solo que nadie sabia quien se lo habia regalado, ella habia dicho que se lo habia comprado, pues era en la epoca que ambos ocultaban que eran novios.), y encontro una cajita peculiar..estaba llena, aun no habia sido abierta...y ahí recordo...hacia semanas que no tomaba las pastillas...

Un extraño pensamiento rondo por su mente, pero lo desecho enseguida- Kaoru no seas maniática- se dijo a si misma.

Camino hacia el mueble y saco un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa celeste, convinada con unas botas negras. Se maquillo como lo hacia siempre y se solto el cabello, ahora lo tenia un poco mas corto que cuando era joven, y no lo tenia tan recto como antes, sino que su nuevo corte era por capas y tenia mucho movimiento. Tomo el secador y se lo seco...finalmente se coloco sus carabanas de zafiros.

Se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreir, no se habia dado cuenta de que el estaba en el dormitorio...

El la abrazo por detras y beso su cuello- mi amor estas hermosa- la giro para volver a besarla. Por dios iba a ser mas que difícil negarsele a el!

Kenshin esto...no es lo correcto- susurro ella mientras el la miraba

No es correcto lo que nos han hecho a nosotros mi vida- volvio a besarla pero esta vez mas apasionado-nosotros nos amamos!

Pero kenshin... Tomoe y Akira?

Me divorciare de Tomoe- susurro el- ya la familia sabe que lo nuestro no funciona incluso aun piensan en porque no hemos tomado la decisión de separarnos...aparte yo el dia que te fuiste le confese a mi padre lo que sentia por vos mi vida...

O sea que Hiko que estuvimos juntos?- se sorprendio.

Si, y el me dijo que haberme obligado a casarme con Tomoe fue un gran error, porque el pensaba que a quien yo amaba era a tomoe..no se porque pensaron nuestros padres eso...ellos sabian que yo amaba a una Kamiya..pero pensaron mal..

Pero kenshin y que e Akira...el no se lo merece

Akira- kenshin dejo e sonreir- akira me trae una mala espina...no creo que sea tan bueno como piensas...

Kenshin tu que sabes.- se enojo ella- el en estos años se ha comportado como un caballero nunca me obligo a nada y siempre me espero!

Esta bien Koishii no quiero pelear contigo, no hoy que es el dia mas feliz de mi vida- le sonrio y ella tambien lo hizo- si tienes razon Kenshin.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso

OoooooooooooooOOooooooooOO-

kenshin estaba bajando las escaleras, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Tomoe lo miraba sorprendido, hacia muchisimo que no lo veia sonreir...y un extraño presentimiento aparecio en la mente de ella...y ese presentimiento tenia el nombre Kaoru.

De que sonries tanto?- pregunto secamente ella. El la miro sorprendido, era verdad era un cambio muy radical en el.- nada por una conversación que tuve con la pequeña Jesse- mintió, tomoe sabia perfectamente que la pequeña de soujiro siempre lo hacia sonreir..pero esta respuesta no la satisfacía...para nada.

Ya has visto a Kaoru o a Akira?- pregunto astutamente tomoe. Kenshin queria gritar la felicidad de lo pasado esta tarde, pero sabia que aun no era el momento adecuado, así que con su facilidad, se puso serio como lo hacia siempre...- acaso me importa verlos?

Ahh porque pense que estabas feliz de ver a Kaoru- mas que una pregunta fue un reproche por parte de ella.

Los ojos de el cambiaron de color, volvían a ser ambas...no le gustaba que hablara ella asi y menos que pronunciara el nombre de su amada de esa manera- mira Kaoru es el pasado, no tengo tiempo para volver a epocas que ya fueron.

En cierta manera a Tomoe le satisfacio la respuesta de su marido. Sabia bien que su matrimonio era un fiasco y tener a la mujer que su marido amo durante años seria la prueba final. No queria dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado aunque ella nunca se lo demostrara, pero ella no podia estar con el si el no le correspondia...Aunque su orgullo era enorme, Tomoe no se la haria tan fácil a Kenshin...

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooO

Kaoru estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando vio a Kenshin y a su hermana hablando. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pero enseguida cambio a un semblante serio.

Tomo e la noto y la llamo, Kenshin se giro y la observo frio, aunque ella pudo notar un extraño brillo en aquellos ojos ambar opacos. Con tan

solo mirarlo fue mas que suficiente el saber que debia hacer. Ella actuaria aunque no quisiera como el...para no lastimar mas a Tomoe.

Se acerco hacia ellos y vio como kenshin estrechaba su mano- hola Kaoru, tanto tiempo cuñada- dijo secamente, pero con dolor en sus palabras.

Si digo lo mismo- Kaoru seguia perfectamente su juego.

Kenshin llego hace unas horas, pero como siempre se encierra en su escritorio...-anuncio Tomoe- por eso no lo habias visto...

Ahh si?- dijo la pelinegra sabiendo lo que realmente habia pasado- pues yo estaba tan ocupada arreglando el equipaje que ni cuenta me di de que habia llegado...

El aire en aquel comedor era frio y tenso, para la suerte de Kaoru el timbre sono. Y Tomoe fue a atender la puerta. Apenas Tomoe abandono la habitación Kenshin se abalanzo hacia Kaoru y ambos se besaban.

Me cuesta tanto ser asi contigo mi vida- le decia el mientras volvia a besarla- te amo y me duele tratarte tan seco...

La voz de Misao cerca de la habitación los separo bruscamente. Volviendo ambos a esa fachada que deberían hacer hasta que fuera el momento correcto para que los demas supieran. Misao entro con su usual panza y abrazo a Kaoru. La chica estaba muy contenta y le comentaba a su mejor amiga los resulytados de la ecografia. Aoshi saludo tiernamente a su hermana y luego a Keshin...noto enseguida que el pelirrojo estaba cambiado, aunque aun seguia serio...Aoshi era una persona muy observadora...y el habia sido el confidente de su cuñado en los ultimos años y se prodria decir que lo conocia perfectamente...

Soujiro llego junto a su familia. La pequeña Jesse corrio a los brazos de su tio kenshin quier la espero contento. Soujiro abrazo a Kaoru y le presento a su esposa clara...la química entre ellas fue enseguida, pues Kaoru y Clara tenian caracteres parecidos. Kenshin llevo a la pequeña Jesse hacia donde estaba Kaoru y la pequeña enseguida se llevo bien con su tia. Aparte de que queria conocer a la heroína de las historias que le contaba su padre...pues Soujiro le contaba las travesuras y muchas cosas que hacian con Kaoru y kenshin. Tambien le contaba la historia de unos adolecente s que se habian enamorado perdidamente y porque sus padres los comprometieron con otras personas...se separaron y la chica con el corazon roto partio a otro pais...loi que no sabia la pequeña, era que Soujiro le contaba la jhistoria de su hermano y su mejor amiga...era una historia que o bien ya habia terminado y de la manera mas triste..o recien ahora comenzaba a resurgir...

Kaoru estaba jugando con la pequeña Jesse quien aun seguia en los brazos de kenshin. Aoshi no pudo evitar ver esa escena, pues la pequeña Jesse tenia el cabello pelirrojo como su tio, pero los ojos acuamarino de su padre. No pudo evitar ver esa escena tan feliz, lastima que la realidad era otra...

Misao tambien noto lo mismo, pero enseguida abrazo a su marido, quien el sonrio.

Así que el iceberg sonrie- una voz proveniente de la puesta del comedor miraba asqueado la escena de su esposa con kenshin.

Akira- dijo secamente Aoshi, como kenshin, a el no le caia Akira y no le gustaba que estuviese junto a su hermana.

Veo que la familia esta reunida!- sonrio akira mientras iba junto a su esposa y la besaba posesivamente. Haciendo enojar de una manerta terrible a Kenshin, que solo podia guardarse la bronca.- kenshin, me alegro verte!- dijo falsamente abrazando al pelirrojo...

Por suerte la voz de megumi y sanozuke hicieron cambiar la conversación, porque kenshin en ese momento pensaba romperle la cara de una piña a Akira.

Megumi vio a Kaoru y fue corriendo hacia ella- kao que bueno verte!.- ambas amigas estaban re contentas por volverse a ver. Sanozuke venia con dos zapatos (aca se le llama asi a los sobres donde se guardan a los bebes) con un pequeñuelo dormido en cada uno.

Todos miraban a los hermosos gemelos, habian nacido hace un mes ya - son realmente dos angelitos.- dijo kaoru a la pareja que les sonreia.

Jajaj nada que ver a sano- se burlo kenshin. Todos estaban de acuerdo con el.

Hey ken, gracias por ser tan buen amigo- se rio Sano.

Si, pero comen igual a su padre- se burlo megumi. Provocando las risas de todos y el sonrojo de su marido.

Mucama: la sena esta lista.

Todos disfrutaron de la cena alegremente, charlaron, se rieron...recordaron viejos tiempos. En incluso decidieron hacer una vez por semana una cena entre todos...la semama que viene les tocaria en casa de Aoshi y Misao.

En la hora del café, sanozuke se levanto del sillon y pidio que lo escucharan.

Bueno ahora que estamos entre amigos meg y yo queremos anununciarles algo.- todos quedaron atentos a lo que estaba por decir el tori atama.- bueno nosotros planeamos bautizar a los gemelos dentro de un mes. Y queriamos anunciarles que ya tenemos elegidos a nuestros padrinos para ambos jejeje.

Queremos que Kaoru y Kenshin sean los padrinos del pequeño Ran y Misao y Aoshi de la pequeña sayo.- dijo finalmente megumi. Todos se emocionaron por la noticia.

Y entre mas charlas y cafes, hablaban de cómo seria el bautizmo y que la fiesta después de la iglesia la podrían hacer en la casa de Kenshin. Tambien arreglaron los dias en que los padrinos debian ir a las clases para el bautizmo.

CONTINUARA.

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a las personas que me apoyaron muchísimo por el tema de la perdida de mi abuelo. Gracias a personas como ustedes una puede hacer un poco menos dolorosa la perdida. Y por esas personas he decidido volver a escribir, después de tener exactamente dos meses sin tocar una tecla en mis historias. A pesad de el mes pasado publicar otras, que ya las tenia guardadas desde enero. En este capitulo bueno, las cosas tomaron un giro, que cuando tuve la idea de esta historia no pensaba tomarlas...realmente pensaba hacer la tipica historia en la que al final kenshin no se casaba con tomoe y era feliz con Kaoru...pero por algun motivo cuando hice el capitulo "tardes negras" di un vuelco en mi idea original. Y no pensaba arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero después de terminar el capitulo "my inmortal" otras ideas cruzaron en mi mente. Yo no soy partidaria de la infidelidad, pero es un tema que ha crecido queramos o no en los ultimos años. Y tambien decidi que esta historia seria la indicada para hablar de aquellos temas que yo pienso que ahora por mala suerte son muy comubnes en nuestra sociedad. Para mi el tema de la infidelidad es muy doloroso para el que la sufre, porque en el momento de que uno le es infiel al otro le pierde el respeto. Y para mi una relacion sin respeto y amor...no puede funcionar. Pero muchos se diran, si, pero Kenshin y kaoru se amaban y sus padres lo separaron. Pero es infidelidad igual...no se justifica!. Como tampoco se justifica la de Akira. Aunque para mi una relacion es de dos personas, y si una persona es infiel...tambien hay que ver que hizo la otra persona para que su pareja lo engañe..pero si ya es muy repetitivo es porque esa relacion no funciona mas. Yo soy la persona que prefiere antes de que le sean infiel o ser infiel, terminar la relacion...ojo a mi me han sido infiel y por eso les hablo de mi opinión. Ta el me fue infiel cuando recien estabamos empezandoa salir (eso fue hace años ya) pero igual es doloroso...

Entre otros temas. Elñ embarazo se Misao, bueno en la ecografia fgue algo que siemrpoe quise escribir y en mi fic "nueve meses" era mas que imposible, pues como sabemos todos esta basado en la era meiji. Y bueno tambien aproveche a este fic para ponerlo. Motivo: es hermoso ir a ver una ecografia, yo fui a las ecografias de los dos embarazos de mi hermana y a pesar de estar acostumbrado en un momento a ver tanatas...en cada uno es imposible no emocionarse...especialmente al poder eschucar los latidos tan fuertes de aquella criatura. Y bueno lo de los padrinos...jejej mi familia es catolica, y como se imaginan cuando nacemos nos bautizan,. Y no tuve suerte con mis padrinos, porque mi madrina estuvo los primeros años de mi vida y después no me llamo mas, solo cuando cumpli 15 años para venir a la fiesta y ahora que estoy por cumplir la mayoria...se borro nuevamente. Y bueno mi padrino mejor no hablemos porque la verdad que no es de mi afecto. Pero igual yo tengo 2 padrinos adoptivos que son con todo el amor que les tengo y valoro eso mucho mas. Aparte estoy muy feliz porque mi hermano y mi cuñada me pidieron ser la madrina de su primer hijo (cuando decidan tenerlo). Ya que mi hermana mayor me habia prometido lo mismo desde que yo era una peque y cuando nacieron sus hijos se los dio a otras personas. Igual eso no me importa pues prefiero tenerlos como sobrinitos, porque ami a parte de unirme con ellos por la sangre, me une el enorme afecto que les tengo.

Estas ultimas semanas estuve un poco ocupada porque pe pase buscando foitos y sacando, porque estoy creando un fotolog y la verdad que se me iba el tiempo organizándolo. Sino realmente este capitulo hubiera sido entregado con anterioridad.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Ja ne

Dark Shadow


	16. apariciones

Bueno ahora que estamos entre amigos meg y yo queremos anunciarles algo.- todos quedaron atentos a lo que estaba por decir el tori atama.- bueno nosotros planeamos bautizar a los gemelos dentro de un mes. Y queríamos anunciarles que ya tenemos elegidos a nuestros padrinos para ambos jejeje.

Queremos que Kaoru y Kenshin sean los padrinos del pequeño Ran y Misao y Aoshi de la pequeña sayo.- dijo finalmente megumi. Todos se emocionaron por la noticia.

Y entre mas charlas y cafés, hablaban de cómo seria el bautismo y que la fiesta después de la iglesia la podrían hacer en la casa de Kenshin. También arreglaron los días en que los padrinos debían ir a las clases para el bautismo.

**Capitulo 16: apariciones**

Finalmente el sábado había llegado, los rayos de aquel hermoso día entraban por la ventana y se reflejaban entre las cortinas blancas de seda. Era el segundo día de primavera, pero era tan maravilloso como el primer día. Los rayos de luz llegaban hasta una cama donde el cuerpo de una chica se movía un poco incomoda por el reflejo del sol en sus ojos. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, sus zafiro emanaban un brillo muy especial. Se estiro y observo el otro lado de su cama, su esposo había partido ya hace bastante tiempo, y eso la alivio.

Kaoru se dispuso a vestirse para ir a desayunar.

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba en la ducha, el agua recorría cada uno de sus contornos, empezando por su cabello, bajando por su cara, rozando los labios, llegando al pecho, hasta terminar bajando por sus pies hasta el piso de la ducha. No podía evitar dejar de sonreír, hacia ya dos semanas que kaoru y akira habían regresado y aquellas dos semanas eran las más felices de su vida. No pudo evitar cuando empezó a lavarse el cabello, recordar lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

Flash back (lemon)

Kaoru se encontraba en su baño, su cuerpo estaba cubrido por una toalla..La pelinegra se dirigió hacia la ducha para abrir el grifo. El agua comenzó a fluir hasta llegar a la temperatura que a ella le agradaba más. En segundos la toalla estaba en el suelo y kaoru se encontraba en la bañera.

Estaba tan distraída y se sentía tan bien el contacto del agua tibia en su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al baño. Hasta que unas manos rodearon su cintura desnuda y unos labios hacían contacto por su cuello.

Mmm sabias que tu piel sabe endemoniadamente bien?- le decía el pelirrojo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y con sus manos masajeaba los senos de la chica. Kaoru no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, haciendo que el sonriera maliciosamente.- muo kenshin ni en la ducha me dejas estar!

Es que aprovecho cada segundo en que estas sola Koishi, me he convertido en adicto a tu piel- la chica se giro quedando frente a el, coloco sus manos en el cuello de el, mientras que kenshin apoyaba sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia en y uniendo sus labios. Por dios como adoraba besarlos! Comenzó a mordisquearlos y succionarlos, mientras que sus manos recorrían la suave espalda de la chica. Dejo de besarla y la miro fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaban lujuria ante la confusión de la chica. Kaoru no entendía la mirada de el, hasta que comenzó a sentir como los dedos de el empezaban a tocarla en su zona intima, dándole miles de sensaciones placenteras..Haciéndola gemir, descontrolarse. Kenshin disfrutaba ver como ella sentía placer cuando el la tocaba, quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo, para luego volver a hacerla sentir otro estando dentro de ella, con sus dedos masajeaba el clítoris de la pelinegra, mientras que su lengua se entretenía con el pezón de la chica. Sentía como las piernas de kaoru le temblaban y la apoyo contra la pared, mientras que con la mano que estaba desocupada la tomaba por la cintura y seguía con su misión. Kaoru sentía una que una ola de electricidad brotaba por sus piernas, llegando rápidamente hacia su estomago y luego al resto de su cuerpo.

Después de haber tenido esa placentera ducha, kenshin salió primero de la ducha y envolvió a Kaoru en una toalla, mientras que ella con otra secaba el pelo de el.

Te amo Kaoru-susurro el mientras besaba su cuello

Fin flash back

Sonrió mas aun, termino de ducharse, y aun con una sonrisa salió hacia la habitación. Tomoe ya se había levantado, eso era un alivio, para el, no le gustaba para nada tener que esconder las cosas, pero cuando fuese el momento adecuado el gritaría al mundo entero que amaba a Kaoru.

* * *

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y ahí vio, tan hermosa como siempre, pero su vista se endureció al ver a Akira al lado de ella, no sabia porque pero ese hombre le traía una mala espina, no le importaba lo dulce y educado que se mostraba, para el algo ocultaba y el lo iba a descubrir.

Buenos días- dijo tranquilamente. Todos lo observaron y cada uno saludo al pelirrojo. Finalmente el se sentó y la mucama trajo el desayuno de todos.

Dime kenshin aun practicas kendo?- soltó de repente akira, mientras que kenshin terminaba de darle un sorbo al café. El pelirrojo lo miro y orgullosamente le contesto- claro Akira el kendo es una de las cosas que nunca abandonaría.- y miro a Kaoru disimuladamente.

Que bien, me encantaría que un día de estos hiciéramos una demuestracion de nuestras capacidades cuñado- sonreía Akira, mientras tomaba una galletita y la colocaba en su boca.

Pero Akira...Kenshin fue campeón Nacional 5 veces- decía Tomoe preocupada, cosa que Kaoru lo noto.

No te preocupes cuñada, yo se defenderme bien, podría darle una sorpresa a todos- sonrió el. Kenshin lo miro fijamente- cuando quieras Akira tendremos nuestro encuentro- agrego cortadamente.

* * *

Una chica de cabello largo y castaño miraba curiosamente los trajes de una tienda. Eran diminutos y hermosos, la chica los miraba atentamente como si buscara uno en especial. Al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño puntiagudo que tenia un carrito compartido, con dos bebitos dormidos en el.

Kitsune hace una hora que estamos viendo trajes- le decía suavemente, pero el se encontraba mas que nervioso- podíamos irnos ya, es solo un bautismo

Corrección cabeza de gallo, es el bautismo de tus hijos- le respondió mientras tomaba un vertido blanco con detalles en encaje blanco y Rosado viejo.

Amor- dijo el mientras la abrazaba- cualquiera de estos vestidos y trajes son hermosos...aparte aunque fuesen de oro no serian tan hermosos como nuestros hijos- la beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía, a veces Sanozuke podía ser un tierno sin remedio..

Esta bien- sonrió ella y se giro hacia el- que te parecen estos dos?- tenia en las manos dos trajecitos, uno era el vestido blanco que había estado mirando antes y el otro era un traje también blanco con detalles en celeste.

Son perfectos amor- contesto el, minutos después se encontraban sentados en la plaza tomando un helado, y con los dos bebitos aun durmiendo.

* * *

Podía decirse que el Shopping estaba con mas gente de lo normal, se podía encontrar a todo tipo de personas, entre ellas Misao, con su usual panza de embarazada, llevaba unas bolsas y en la mano izquierda un helado de chocolate y fresa. La futura mama disfrutaba de ese helado, ya que estaba con los típicos calores del embarazo. Un abrazo la hizo dejar de caminar y un beso hizo contacto con sus labios.

Y me vas a decir que compraste amor?- decía la chica mientras veía a su esposo con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

Va a ser una sorpresa amor- sonreía el mientras volvía a besarla. Después paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de el y comenzaron a caminar, las personas que se los cruzaban los miraban felices, eran una pareja que repartía amor por todos lados.

Se encontraron con Megumi y Sanozuke en la plaza. Sano estaba con el pequeño ran en brazos que no paraba de llorar, mientras que megumi le discutía.

Así no se agarra un bebe cabeza de gallo- le decía mientras que sanozuke le tiraba una mirada acecina- es mi hijo y lo puedo tener como yo quiero- le respondió a su esposa como si fuese un niño con un capricho.

Misao y Aoshi no podían mas que reír ante esa escena, ellos eran así siempre, un momento de miel y otro de discusiones de niños, pero ellos sabían muy bien el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Misao fue hacia donde estaba megumi con la pequeña Sayo en brazos y Aoshi se acerco a Sanozuke y tomo al pequeño Ran en brazos que enseguida dejo de llorar y se acurruco en los brazos de Aoshi.

Hay Aoshi porque no me case con vos?- decía Megumi mientras sonreía- vas a ser un excelente padre, Misao no podría ser mas afortunada

Me vas a decir que conmigo no la pasas bien Kitsune- dijo Sano un poco celoso.

Claro que si amor, lo que te diferencia de Aoshi es que te amo- sonrió megumi mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su marido.

* * *

Finalmente el día del bautismo había llegado, Kaoru y kenshin se dirigían juntos hacia donde estaba el sacerdote, kaoru llevaba al pequeño Ran en brazos y Kenshin llevaba una velita blanca con una cintita celeste. Megumi Grababa con su cámara todo, mientras que Tomoe miraba con cierta molestia la escena de ver a Kenshin tan feliz al lado de su hermana, porque era mas que obvio que no podía disimularlo y ella tampoco, cosa que Akira noto también. El sacerdote realizo una oración y vertió en la frente del pequeño el agua bendita, minutos mas tarde eran Aoshi y Misao los que llevaban a la pequeña Sayo.

Después de la ceremonia, todos los invitados se encontraron en la casa de los himura, la fiesta en honor a los gemelos se realizaba en el jardín de la mansión. Estaba todo decorado con flores y lazos rosas y celestes. Los invitados sonreían felizmente y disfrutaban de la velada. Mientras que megumi sacaba fotos de sus hijos con los padrinos por detrás de la mesa donde estaba la torta del bautismo.

* * *

Caminaba pausadamente, pero con pasos muy seguros. En sus hombros cargaba una espada. Sus pantalones de jean estaban desgastados y tenia solo una camisa negra desabrochada en los botones mas altos y remangada. Se paro ante una puerta muy familiar. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por unas gafas negras. Tiro el cigarrillo en el suelo mientras que empezaba a cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Kaoru y Tomoe hablaban sobre lo hermoso que había quedado el jardín decorado, mientras que Tomoe tenia a la pequeña Sayo en brazos. Kenshin charlaba con Aoshi y Sanozuke, mientras que misao se acercaba a sus amigas acompañada por Megumi y el pequeño Ran en brazos. La fiesta ya había terminado y los invitados se habían retirado, las mucamas estaban ya comenzando a limpiar el jardon, mientras que ellos seguían hablando.

El chico de la espada finalmente llego al jardín y apoyando la espada en el piso como si fuese un bastón dijo- Hola Familia

Todos se giraron a ver quien había hablado, y de repente los rostros de todos mostraron sorpresa, especialmente los de Kaoru y Kenshin.

CONTINUARA

Hola! Bueno lo prometido el nuevo capitulo, con demora pero seguro. Espero que les haya gustado, ya se deben mas que imaginar quien es ese hombre, sino bueno lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Les agradezco a todas las personas que me mandan reviews, que no se los pueda contestar como antes no significa que no me importen jeje igual tratare de alguna manera responderlos

Bueno los voy dejando, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	17. fuego contra nieve

**Capitulo 17 fuego contra nieve.**

Pero que descorteces que somos- decia el extraño mientras miraba con burla a las caras de terror de todos.- yo pense que mi regreso los iba a poner felices...especialmente a ti querida Kaoru.

Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana Enishi- decia Aoshi friamente mientras se ponia enfrente a kaoru, que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Oh cuñadito, me alegra que estes bien,-decia alegremente el chico de cabellos blancos- veo que mi disparo no te mato- su voz se puso seca, mientras se sacaba sus gafas y su mirada desafiaba a los ojos azules de Aoshi.

Que haces aquí Yukishiro- ahora el que habia hablado era Kenshin, su voz era fria y sus ojos se estaban tornando dorados.

Que alegria verte Himura- sonrio Enishi- que alegria es ver que tu amada Kaoru es de otro hombre- decia mientras veia como Akira tomaba a Kaoru de la mano- sabes..el casamiento de ella fue televisado..y yo lo vi desde mi horrible celda, donde tu me mandaste- grito a todo pulmon mientras desenvainaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia kenshin.- y dime, que se siente saber que otro hombre posee lo que deberia ser tuyo?

Kaoru no es una propiedad Enishi- decia kenshin friamente mientras que sus ojos cada vez estaban mas dorados. Tomoe miraba las reacciones de su marido, no era el, estaba segura de que las palabras de Enishi, lo habian afectado muchísimo. Akira tambien lo habia notado.-dime que es lo que quieres Yukishiro...

Que es lo que quiero?- decia enishi mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una caja y lo prendia.- pues en realidad, quiero tantas cosas- largo una carcajada mientras comenzaba a caminar- pero lo que mas quiero es Venganza..y a Kaoru.

Los ojos de Kaoru no podian estar mas asustados, abrazo a Akira fuertemente mientras sollozaba aferrada a su esposo. Kenshin la miro, y luego miro a misao, que por suerte no habia sido notada por enishi y con la mirada de su hermano, la futura mama entendio lo que queria y disimuladamente entro a la casa, en búsqueda de la espada de kenshin.

Entonces si quieres pelear lo aremos, no voy a permitir que le hagas algo a mi esposa- decia akira mientras soltaba a Kaoru y miraba desafiante a Enishi.

Akira Kyosato verdad?- decia enishi mientras tiraba la ultima bocada de humo por la boca- me temo que no tienes nada que ver en esto.yo he venido a luchar con Himura- y asi comenzo a correr en dirección a kenshin a toda velocidad, con la katana envainada, buscando un golpe mortal ante un kenshin desarmado.

Todos estaban horrorizados, especialmente Kaoru, que para ella el tiempo pasaba a camara lenta- Kenshin!- grito a todo pulmon mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Todo paso tan rapido, una rafaja de luz los cego a todos, pues una espada habia chocado contra la de Enichi produciendo que salieran chispas, ante la fuerza del golpe. Habia sido kenshin que habia contraatacado el golpe de Enishi con su sokabatou. Al parecer Misao habia tirado la espada a kenshin en el momento que Enishi comenzo a correr.

Se miraron unos segundos, a los ojos, fijamente, hasta que ambos sonrieron maliciosamente y comenzo la batalla. La velocidad de ambos era increíble, apenas se podian ver las siluetas de ellos, pero se sentian los fuertes ruidos de los fierros chocando entre si, como si formaran una extraña melodía. Kenshin superaba a enishi en velocidad y en habilidad, pero la espada de enishi era mas liviana y lograba hacer unos movimientos a gran velocidad y ademas era muy bueno con su katana. Enishi dio un golkpe con su katana en dirección al cuello de kenshin pero este con la funda de su sokabatou lo esquivo, pero no pudo evitar recibir una cortadura en el brazo derecho, dentia como esa zona le ardia y no le importo, tenia que defender a kaoru. ( ni se pueden imaginar lo doloroso que es una cortadura de katana, lo digo x experiencia) enseguida sus ojos se enfurecieron y sin poder ser esquivado por enishi, kenshin le dio un golpe en la cara con la empuñadora de la espada.

Furiosi enishi escupió al suelo, la sangre que se habia acumulado dentro de la boca de el- te piensas que tu mirada y tu furia me dan miedo? Estoy preparado para todo Himura

Yo tambien estoy preparado para todo Yukishiro, para todo sin importar las consecuencias- decia kenshin mientras que saltaba y quedaba por encima de enishi y mientras caia efectuaba su golpe, pero enishi lo habia estudiado secretamente en todas sus competencias y sabia que estaba efectuando el **_Ryu tsui sen_**, antes que la espada de kenshin hiciera contacto con el hombro de Enishi, la katana de este se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo caer a kenshin enfrente a el, mientras que enishi aprovechaba para dirijir un golpe hacia el abdomen del pelirrojo, y este con un giro rapido de coloco a espaldas de Enishi.-sou ryu sen- grito kenshin mientras desenvainaba la espada que segundos antes habia enfundado. Pero al tener la sokabatou el movimiento era mas lento, dándole asi la oportunidad de Enishi a atacarlo y asi lo hizo, pero su golpe fue evitado por la funda de la espada de kenshin.

Aoshi reconocia cada una de las técnicas de Kenshin, y estaba sorprendido por la gran habilidad que estaba demostrando, sabia que era muy buen espadachín, pero nunca habia visto pelea como esta, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos o competencias juntos, kenshin habia demostrado tanta habilidad, su amigo estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de proteger a su hermana. Se sentia inútil a no poder ayudar a kenshin, el se lo habria prohibido, era algo que tenia que hacer el...solamente el podia acabar con las pesadillas de Kaoru.

Tomoe miraba como su marido arriesgaba su vida, y no por ella..sino por Kaoru, su hermana. La mujer de ojos oscuros miraba como su hermana estaba arrodillada y llorando mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su marido. Y no entendia porque ella deberia estar asi, ella deberia ser la que estab llorando a mares mientras veia como su marido podia ser asecinado, al contrario estaba hi, quieta como una estatua no demostrando ninguna clase de preocupación, solamnente observando como kenshin peleaba...y fue ahí cuando lo entendio..kenshin estaba luchando hasta el final, por lo que mas amaba..y no era exactamente ella, sino su hermana Kaoru. La pequeña Kaoru. Sintio como una flecha se clavara en su corazon, ella no amaba a kenshin...ahora lo entendia, siempre habia sido una rivalidad contra su hermanita, ella siemrpe era la mas querida, la mas alagada y no era nada femenina cuando eran chicos, ella que se mataba estuduando y comportándose como una dama y no se lo reconocían, al contrario todo era para la pequeña Kaoru..ahora lo entendia, todo habia sido parte de sus caprichos, sus caprichos la habian llegado a pensar que estaba enamorada de kenshin...cuando no lo era..

Es hora de terminar esto Yukishiro- decia kenshin mientras se ponia en posición battou. Mientras que enishi se ponia tambien en posición.se volvieron a mirar, sus miradas hacian la misma lucha que las espadas. Y finalmente enishi comenzo a correr. Todo fue muy rapido, lo unico que llego a eschucarse fue la voz de kenshin- técnica secreta amakakeru ryu no hirameki!- después enishi se encontraba tirado inconsciente en el suelo y con una gran herida en el pecho. Kenshin lo observo friamente- espero que finalmente encuentres la paz Yukishiro- dijo mientras caia inconsciente al suelo, producto por la herida en el abdomen de la Katana de Enishi.

Kenshin- gritaron todos al verlo caer.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando abrio los ojos, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Se quiso levantar pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen lo habia evitado. Miro como en su muñeca estaba colocado el suero. Miro para todos lados y noto que estaba en el hospital. Misao estaba sentada a su lado, dormida. Kenshin sonrio, su hermanita estaria siemrpe en todos los momentos. Se pregunto que habia pasado con enishi después de la pelea, porque estaba seguro de que no habia muerto, su técnica secreta era mortal, pero al ser usada por la sokabatou no lo era. Se pregunto tambien como estaba Kaoru. Que habria pasado en el momento en que se desmayo. Se desperto con gabas de verla habia tenido un sueño hermoso y queria contárselo. Acaricio suavemente el rostro de su hermana y esta desperto y sonriendo lo abrazo, olvidándose del estado en que estaba su hermano, hasta que recibio un quejido por parte de el y totalmente roja se disculpo.

Kenshin eres un heroe- decia emocionada misao mientras tomaba la mano de el.

Que sucedió con enishi?- pregunto suavemente el pelirrojo.

Pues el maldito fue llevado al hospital con guardia- decia misao- pero apenas salga sera enviado a la carcel de cadena perpetua, y sera visitado por un psiquiatra, el chico estaba mas que loco.

Y Kaoru? Donde esta Kaoru?

Kaoru esta en la comisaria testificando, todos fueron para alli, yo recien sali y me vine para aca a vuidarte.

Misao tuve un sueño tan hermoso...soñe que estaba con Kaoru finalmente y que estabamos esperando un hijo- su hermana se sorprendio ante la confesión de su hermano- oh kenshin que sueño tan hermoso..espero que algun dia se te haga realidad. Note que aun la sigues amando y ella tambien, nunca te vi luchar asi por nadie...y todos lo notamos.

Si la amo con toda mi alma Misao, solo hubiera deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes- decia kenshin mientras comenzaba a dormirse. Cuando finalmente lo hizo su hermana lo miro tristemente. Aun los problemas no se habian terminado y fue ahí cuando lo recordo.

Flash back.

Kaoru la habia citado antes de ir al bautizmo. Tenia algo muy importante que decirle. Así que la futura mama se dirijio a la habitación de su amiga. Y ahí la encontro frente al espejo maquillándose. Misao entro y se sento en la cama de su amiga. Kaoru la miro melancólicamente y se giro hacia ella.

Que ocurre kaoru, me preocupaste mucho cuando en el desayuno me dijiste que querias hablar conmigo- decia preocupada misao mientras que su amiga corria a abrazarla.

Misao sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y necesito contárselo a alguien- decia la pelinegra mientras sollozaba.

Que ocurre Kao, cuentame-decia la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga.

Hoy fui al medico a hacerme unos análisis- decia nerviosa- Misao...estoy...estoy embarazada.

Pero Kaoru eso es una gran noticia!- aunque en realidad sabia que el padrte era Akira y ella deseaba que fuera kenshin, pero igual estaba feliz por su amiga- seguro que Akira se pondra muy feliz

El problema es ese- kaoru la miro fijamente- el padre es Kenshin

Fin flash back

La chica de ojos azules bebia tranquilamente el contenido de una taza de café de porcelana. Estaba acompañada por un chico de ojos del mismo color, que imitaba a su hermana. El apuesto hombre prendio un cigarrillo y se disponia a hablar con su hermana.

Aoshi por favor apaga ese cigarro- decia una molesta Kaoru mientras que con su mano apartaba el humo que se le acercaba.

Pero Kao a ti nunca te molesto que fumara- decia su hermano sorprendido.- incluso antes fumabas..

Ahora si me molesta- dijo ella mientras el mozo le traia una gran porcion de torta de chocolate. Aoshi era muy observador y veia como a su hermana le brillaban los ojos mientras comenzaba prácticamente a deborar la torta..y ahí lo supuso- ohh por dios estas embarazada...

Kaoru casi se atraganto con el pedazo de tarta y rapidamente se tomo un trago del café- que dices Aoshi?

Te comportas igual a Misao cuando recien estaba en las primeras semanas, solo puedo suponer que estas embarazada kao.

Kaoru ahí mismo odio que su hermano fuese tan observador, pero tarde o temprano el deberia saberlo- Si Aoshi estoy esperando un hijo.

Finalmente el sueño de Akira se cumplira- solo atino a decir el de pocas ganas, hasta que vio la cara preocupada de su hermana y ahí recordo que hacia un mes que los habia visto salir juntos del cuarto de ella, ambos muy felices- o solo que el hijo sea de Kenshin...

Aoshi?- dijo sorprendida su hermana- Kao te vi con Kenshin, los vi salir juntos de tu habitación, por favor no me mientas.

Esta bien Aoshi si es de kenshin- decia kaoru mientras comenzaba a llorar- tu sabes como es todo, sabes que yo siempre lo ame y lo amo y que me case con Akira por obligación, se que el no se loe pero no pude evitarlo, no pude olvidar lo que sentia por kenshin

Aoshi abrazo a su hermana, si que la entendia, el habia sido testigo de los ultimos años en que su amigo estaba destruido por la partida de su hermana, sabia que se amaban, sabia que merecían estar juntos- Kao...lo primero que tienes que hacer es pedirle el divorcio a Akira- solo pudo decir eso.

Tengo miedo Aoshi- decia Kaoru mientras sollozaba mas- primero lo de enishi ahora el bebe, Akira, no se si pueda soportarlo..aparte Tomoe..es mi hermana por dios!

Kaoi sabes que Tomoe no lo ama, sabes muy bien que kenshin Tampoco- decia su hermano para consolarla- yo te ayudare Kao, no estara sola..pidele el divorcio a Akira y vente a vivir conmigo...

Continuara


End file.
